My Kinda Life Special Stories
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: The various specials of the 'My Kinda Life' series.
1. The Christmas Special Chapter 1 Trees

_**My Kinda Life-The Christmas Special**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Trees**_

"Darn boots, come on, come on!"

I was struggling hard to put my boots on, they do a good job keeping my feet warm, but sadly the foam on the inside makes it a little tight, and a little difficult to put on.

"Darn boots, come on!"

Before I had a chance to grab a hold of something, I slipped and fell back onto my back, "now that's going to leave a mark."

"Matthew! Are you okay?" Kaede ran over to me, looking worried.

"I'm okay," I answered, "it's just these darn boots, I've always had problems putting them on, but you don't need to worry, I had a soft landing, thanks to my winter coat."

Kaede sighed happily, "well I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself."

She then helped me get back to my feet, then once I had my boots on, I put on my coat, gloves and hat, then I grabbed my shovel and headed outside. I was going to shovel the sidewalk, while Sia and Nerine's fathers took care of the road.

If anybody is wondering what day this is, it's Decemeber 21st. It's mostly been quiet for the last few weeks, but now with the christmas holidays coming up, the excitment was building up again.

This Christmas however, Kaede's father was going to be away for a while, but he did promise to drop off something before he goes on his next trip, so it was just going to be Primula, Kaede and myself.

After an hour or so, I had finally cleared the sidewalk of snow, it was cold outside, but I was sweating from all the hard work.

"Nice work you did, Matthew," called a voice, I looked to see Nerine's father calling out to me.

"Thanks," I said, "at least I had to shovel the sidewalk, when I was back in Canada, I had to shovel the entire driveway, and trust me when I say, it was a big driveway."

"Well I believe you," he said.

"So what brings you out here on this cold day today?"

"Well Matthew, I'm out here hanging up the christmas lights, the old fashioned way...without magic."

"That must take a long time to do," I said as a joke.

"Yes it does," he said, "but I don't mind."

"Well, you would mind if you were in Canada. Cold enough to freeze your nostrels solid, your skin would turn blue in less than four minutes and worst off, the cursed snowplow trucks. Half the time, those drivers drive recklessly and can break your mailbox off it's post."

Nerine's father looked over to me surprised, "and all that happens to you."

"Well, once and a while, but it can happen and when it does, that's when you wish that you were somewhere nice and warm, but then again, you don't know cold unless you go to my old high school."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, that old high school of mine has some strict rules about their uniforms, none of the students are allowed to go to class with boots, gloves, hats or even a jacket."

"That's bad."

"Yeah," I said, leaning aganist the fence again, "more than a few times I was there, I actually got sick, no thanks to that darn school, boy was I ever glad to get away from that."

Nerine's father chuckled a little, like everyone else, he has heard my stories of what my old high school life was like at least two years ago.

"Are you excited about Christmas, Matthew?"

"I guess," I answered.

"You guess? Now why would you say that?"

"Well...do you remember what I said before about my parents always fighting? Well, during christmas was the worst time, they would always leave everything to the last minute, so come Christmas day, the entire living room would be a mess with no tree, no presents, nothing related to Christmas."

Nerine's father was silent for the longest period of time after I had said that.

"But I'm sure I'll get into the spirit of the season, once we start decorating and we get a tree."

After the chat session, I placed some salt down on the sidewalk, then walked inside.

"Kaede! Primula!" I called but, there was no one there, "I guess they're out getting grogeries."

I looked into the kitchen and noticed a note, it was from Kaede...

"Dear Matthew,

Rimu and I have gone out to get some grogeries, we should be back in an hour. In the meantime, I left you some hot chocolate in the thermus, I hope you'll like it. Be back soon.

Signed Kaede."

"I'm sure that I will," I said walking over to the counter. I poured some of the hot chocolate into a coffee mug, then I went upstairs to talk with my friends on Sodor Island Forums.

Anime Boy was online at this time.

"Hello Matthew, I bet you're feeling excited for Christmas this year, considering that you'll be spending it with your girlfriend, Kaede."

"Yeah, I guess this is going to be a good christmas," I replied back and agreeing with him, "of course, everyday I spend with Kaede is always a good day."

Of course, Anime Boy and all my friends on the Sodor Island Forums, all knew about the past christmas moments, where my parents ruined everything.

"To be real honest, I think I already got the perfect gift this year and that would be...to be here with Kaede."

"I hope you get to tell her that, Matthew."

I had to agree with him on that one. After talking with Anime Boy, I read Metamorphical's 'Station Girl-Adventures of a Sodor Teenager-Christmas Special' stories for a short period of time, before I logged off and headed off downstairs to wait for Kaede and Primula.

They came in fifteen minutes later, I personally think that they went a little too far with all the food they had gotten. Poor Primula was carrying at least six bags and Kaede had five, I helped by carrying the bigger bags in, then I helped them put the food away.

There was alot of food, I guess Kaede was planning something special for christmas eve.

"Those bags must have been heavy," I said, "if you were going out to get all this food, why didn't you invite me along? We could have taken my truck."

"It's okay Matthew," said Kaede, "we could handle it." I walked in front of her and looked in her in the eyes, "I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"That's okay," I said wrapping my arms around her, "next time, why don't you invite me along?"

"Okay...Matthew, would you like to come with us to get our new Christmas tree?"

"Sure," I smiled.

"Kaede," called Primula, "what's wrong with last year's tree?"

"We threw it out last year, remember?" she asked, "it was always falling over, especially after christmas day."

"Well at least your tree fell over once, I can count at least three times when my tree fell over, and most of those times wasn't because of my cats."

Once again, Kaede giggled at my little joke. They still had some of their winter gear on, so all they had to do was to put their boots back on, while I got my winter clothes on.

"I better be careful this time," I thought to myself, "no way I'm going to fall flat on my back again."

Once I got the boots on, the rest of my winter gear was easy to put on. I went out first to start the truck, thankfully it warms up quickly, then Primula climbed in, and sat down in the back seat and Kaede sat up in the front.

Normally, during the christmas holidays, people would be listening to Christmas tunes, but not me, I only have three. One from 'Mariah Carey' and two from 'Rascal Flatts'. Still this didn't bother Kaede or Primula, as one of my mix CDs was playing the song 'For You' by 'The Calling'.

We decided to go by the Megamall, there was one store there that was selling beautiful christmas trees. It was a surprise to see all those christmas trees, but that was not all, this store was selling christmas decroations, and as once said on Thomas & Friends...the decorations 'could be seen as far as the eye could see.'

Kaede and Primula both looked at some christmas trees, while I stood close by. All of the sudden, I felt someone slap my back, and I fell to the ground again.

"Lisa!" I snapped.

Sure enough, it was Lisa, she was standing right behind me, wearing a big winter coat in red.

"What are you doing here, Lisa?" I asked, getting up, "I thought you were here on vacation."

"I am," she answered, "but my family has decided to come here, so that means I'll get to spend the holidays with my family, isn't that great?"

"Yeah, great," I sighed, looking down. Unlike Lisa, I knew my family would never come to Tokyo to spend the holidays with me or Kaede...my father might, but not the rest of the family.

"Sorry, Matthew, I forgot."

"It's alright," I said, then looking back to Kaede and Primula, they were looking at a beautiful green, lighted up christmas tree.

"So are you, Kaede and Primula shopping for a tree?"

"Yep, that's what we're doing," I answered, walking over to see the tree they had picked out.

"What do you think Matthew?" asked Kaede, I took a good look at it.

"I like it," I answered, "this is the perfect christmas tree for us."

"I think so too," she smiled, then she noticed Lisa, "are you here looking for a Christmas tree too, Lisa?"

"Nope," she answered, "I'm just doing some christmas shopping," then she told Kaede all she had told me, "then I noticed Matthew and I couldn't help myself, but to say hello."

"Yep, in your special way," I said sarcastically.

"Oh Matthew," she said slapping me on the back again, "you know I have other ways to say hello..."

"Yeah and compared to those, I prefer the slapping, but can you please tone it down a little bit?"

"I'll try, but like I always say..."

"I'm not making any promises," of course I said it too, that's the kinda saying I've heard Lisa say, ever since I first met her in elementary school.

"Well, I better get going, see you!" she called as she ran off, "oh and happy holidays!"

Kaede and Primula called back to her, while I stood there smiling, same old Lisa. After that, we bought the tree and took it back to the truck, then we set off back to the house, only to be driving into a blizzard.

"Are we going to make it home?" asked Primula.

"Of course we will," I said, pulling the truck over, then changing it over to four wheel drive, "now hang on, this is going to get bumpy."

I wasn't kidding, the streets hadn't been plowed yet, so it was a bumpy ride travelling along.

"This is the main reason why I bought this truck, those darn roads near my house were never plowed, so I needed a truck that could drive over those drifts with ease."

"I think we might be home in five minutes at this rate," said Primula.

Well, she was right, we got home in five minutes, the girls helped unload the tree, then we set off into the warmth of the house.

"And here I always thought that canadian winters were harsh," I said out loud, again Kaede giggled at my little joke.

We then took the tree into the living room, removed it from the box and placed it on the left side of the entertainment centre, Kaede gave me the honor's of pluging in the tree's lights. It was amazing with so many different colored lights (of course they are L.E.D. lights), then we started placing the decorations on the tree.

"If it's okay with you Kaede," I said, "I would like to add one of my ordements on the tree."

It was only a small glass ball, kinda see through in light blue glass, and with a little heart in there.

"I bought this last year," I said, "I've always wanted to hang this up on the tree, but I never got to, so is it okay?"

"Of course it's okay," smiled Kaede.

"Thank you," I said happily, and placed the glass ball on the tree in the middle section. Then I stood back and stood beside Kaede, smiling at the sight of the christmas tree.

By the next morning, the blizzard was still blowing, so it didn't look like we were going anywhere today.

"It's a good thing that you two went out for grogeries yesterday," I said to Kaede, "I don't think you two would want to go out in bad weather like this."

"We would probably get sick just walking to the store," said Primula.

"I hate being sick," groaned Kaede, I knew how she felt, I don't like getting sick myself, it means that I can't get out of bed and do what I want to do.

"Well it's like I said, it's a good thing that you two went out yesterday," I said smiling.

Kaede looked over to me and she started smiling again. At that moment, we heard the phone ring, Kaede got it, it was her father on the other end.

"I'm sorry Kaede, but I won't be dropping by today," he was saying, "but the good news is that I can spend Christmas day with you."

"Are you serious?" she asked happily.

"I am," he said.

"That's good," she said, she then told Primula and me of the good news.

"Well, I better get back to work, I'll see on Christmas day, my dear sweet little girl."

"Okay," she said happily, "see you soon."

I was happy for Kaede, now she could spend the holidays with her father, and us as well.

A little while later, I was on my computer working on a special Thomas/Mew Mew Power Christmas story called 'Thomas & Zoey's Christmas Adventure', while listening to some songs. One of them was 'Believe' by 'Brooks & Dunn'.

Hearing that song, remained me about my father and how I treated him so badly, and misjudging him for all those years.

"I wonder what he is doing now?" I thought to myself.

I just sat there, thinking back to all the days I had spent with him, before we started our little war with each other, to be honest...it was the first time in years that I ever thought that he was a good father to me.

"Someday...I will...forgive you and start calling you father," I had, of course, said it to myself, then I went back to writing up the rest of the story.

The longer it took for me to write up the story, the more I kept on thinking of how lucky I am to be here.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Kaede," I said to myself, looking over to a picture of Kaede and myself that I had on the desk, "thank you so much Kaede."

I then heard a knock on the door, Kaede was coming in with some hot chocolate and a blue mug.

"Would you like some marshmellows?" she asked me.

"Sure," I smiled, Kaede then placed two marshmellows into the mug, then she turned to walk out, "Kaede!"

She stopped and turned around to look at me, "I know I have said this before, but I just want to say thank you for inviting me here."

"Your welcome," she smiled, then she walked out, and headed back downstairs.

"I don't even like thinking of what my life, would be like, if you didn't come into my life."

That was something I never wanted to think about, not now and not ever.

In a few short hours, the bizzard had passed, and I was outside again, shovelling the sidewalk clear. It was four in the afternoon, which meant that around this time, the sun was already going down.

And if anyone is wondering, yes I did get Kaede something for christmas. It was a small heart shaped necklace, and a small story of us as kids again.

"I sure hope she'll like them," I thought as I continued on working.

By the time I was done, the sun had already gone down. Rin and Asa were visiting us, as Kaede had invited them to a special dinner tonight. They were also impressed by the christmas tree in the living room.

"It is a nice tree," said Rin.

"Thank you," smiled Kaede.

It was then that Asa noticed the special ordement in the centre of the tree.

"Where did that one come from?" she asked, "I didn't see that one, the last time you had the tree up."

"That one came from me," I said, coming into the room, "I've had that ordement for over a year, I never did get the chance to place it on the tree last year. So I asked Kaede if I could put it up on this tree..."

"And I said yes," she said, "isn't it beautiful."

"It sure is," agreed Asa, "a little blue ball with a little heart on the inside."

After looking at the tree for a bit, Asa and Kaede went back into the kitchen to help Primula cook up tonight's meal.

"You must be real excited for the christmas holidays, huh Matthew?"

"I guess," I said, Rin looked over to me kinda surprised, so I told him everything about the past christmas's.

"Does Kaede know about this?"

"No, not yet," I said, "I'm going to be telling her that soon though. Still it's okay, cause this year is going to great...especially since this is my first year here with Kaede. I'm grateful for all she has done...she means the world to me..."

I was lost for words at the moment, but Rin knew what I meant.

"Just don't forget that you have done so much for Kaede as well," I knew Rin was right, when Kaede was sad about her days as a kid, to what happened last year, I was always there to help her.

"Yeah I know," I said.

Then we set off for the kitchen, where we helped set everything up for the dinner tonight.

After a few hours, and after eating a great meal, Asa and Rin left for their places, after they helped us to clean up the dishes.

Kaede and Primula were getting changed, while I was talking with my friends on Sodor Island Forums. They were all talking about what they had planned for the holidays, then they asked me of what I was going to do.

"Tomorrow," I replied to them all, "I'm doing a special episode of 'Tech Corner', then I will hang up the lights around the house."

"You just be careful Matthew," replied Metamorphical, "you don't want to have an accident during at this time of the year and make Kaede worry."

"I'll be careful," I replied back.

"I do have to ask," came Warrior's message, "are you planning on going out on christmas eve to see that huge christmas tree, as you have done before?"

"I guess," I replied back, "I just don't know right now."

After the chat session, I read some more 'Single Story and Episode Ideas' that had been added on just most recently, then I logged off the forums and shut down the computer.

Then I went over to the door, and waited for Kaede.

In a minute, she came out, then we hugged again as we always do every night.

"Well I better get off to bed," said Kaede, "I'll see you in the morning, Matthew."

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said winking at her, she giggled and walked off back to her room.

After that, I quickly got changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed, but around this time, I had alot on my mind, especially about Christmas time.

Still, after a while, I grew so tired that I closed my eyes and went off to sleep.


	2. The Christmas Special Chapter 2 Lights

_**My Kinda Life-The Christmas Special**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Lights**_

The next day was nice and sunny, which was good...for most people anyways. I was outside again, clearing the sidewalk, then placing some salt down.

Primula and Kaede were in the kitchen working on special Christmas cookies, Kaede of course was really happy, especially when she heard her father was coming home for the holidays.

"Hey Matthew!" the voice was coming from Max, he and Monty were walking up the sidewalk.

"Hey you two, Primula and Kaede are inside...take those boots off when you get in there!"

"We will," they called.

I shook my head slightly and chuckled, "same crazy kids as always."

After I was done, I went back inside for a minute, "okay, I'm going to be at the set of 'Tech Corner' for the afternoon, but I will be back at six, okay?"

"Okay," smiled Kaede, "you be careful out there, Matthew."

"I will," I called.

I soon arrived at the set of 'Tech Corner', Mr. Quinten and Al were already setting things up.

"Decided to get started without me, huh?" I called out as a joke, both of them laughed a little as I went backstage, and placed my winter gear back there.

"Actually Matthew, we were talking about christmas traditions before you came in," said Mr. Quinten, "so tell me Al, you said that the one Christmas tradition you have, is sitting by the fireplace, side by side with Sana?"

"That is correct," Al said, "Sana and I love to sit by the fireplace, drinking some hot chocolate and talking about the goods time during the year."

"That sounds nice."

"What are your traditions, Mr. Quinten?" I asked, setting up the tree.

"Well, I like to spend christmas eve with my family, after a good meal, we always go into the living room, grab some chips and dip, then we sit in front of the television and watch one of the 'Santa Clause' movies. Tell me though Matthew, what are some of your favourite traditions?"

I didn't answer for quite a while.

"Oh," he said after a while, "I'm sorry, I forgot about what you told me before."

"That's okay," I said, then I added, "I do have one tradition...on christmas eve, I would always go out and look at the biggest christmas tree in the city, it was the only time that I ever got away from my parents."

Then I told them of my past christmas', of course I had told Kaede that this morning.

"Still, it's like I said before, I'm sure that this christmas is going to be great."

"Mostly because this time, you're with Kaede, am I right?" asked Al.

"Yep," I answered simply.

Before long, we were on the air, I was the first to come out.

"Hello and welcome to a special holiday 'Tech Corner'," I said, "we've got lots to talk about today...as soon as Al comes in."

He came onto the set in a big way...there was a fake chimney on the set, he came out of it and appeared on the set.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" he said, everyone clapped and cheered.

"Well that's one way to make an enterance," I said out loud and everyone in the studio started laughing.

"Now today we're going to show the best kinds of holiday gifts that you could give your loved ones," said Al.

"That's right, but that's in a while," I said, "but first, we're going to talk about Christmas lights. As everyone knows, the old lights that you used to find in stores, use up alot of electrcity and will show on your bill later on."

"Not a good thing to use."

"That is right Al, which is why, the best choices are L.E.D. lights, they use up less energy. Some of these lights can be used outside or inside your homes, even on a tree."

To prove it, Al plugged in the lights on our tree and lit it up.

"So remember, it's better to use L.E.D. lights than old fashioned ones."

"And there's another reason to use these kinds of lights," said Al, "they won't get overheated too quickly."

"But it's still a good idea to unplug them during the night, when everyone is asleep."

After the show was over, I went back to the house and got started on setting up the lights, first in the front of the house, then in the back. From where I was, standing on that ladder, I could see Nerine's father setting up his lights again.

"Using L.E.D. lights, Matthew?" he called.

"Yep, that's what I'm using," I said, "best kinds to use."

"Oh I know," he said, "I believe you said that on your show today. By the way, great tips on the perfect christmas gifts."

"Yeah, well to be honest, Al was the one who knows best, when it comes down to gifts, I'm clueless."

"Not true Matthew, remember the gift you gave to Kaede during her birthday?"

"Oh yeah," I said remembering, "of course, I remember that I had a difficult time thinking on what to get for her."

"But you managed to think up the perfect gift during that time."

"Yeah, that is true," I said smiling, "Kaede really liked those gifts I gave her, I just hope she likes what I'm going to give her."

"Well you know what they say 'it's the thought that counts'."

"I used to believe that, until I was five, when my mother distoryed the gift I gave her. I got her, a special jewellery box and she destoryed it. It took me weeks to save up enough money to buy it."

"Well not all people remember that," said Forbesii, "but there are others that do."

"Yeah, that's true," I sighed.

By now, Nerine's father was done, so he went back inside and I went back to placing the lights up.

After a few more hours, once it was completely dark, Kaede, Primula, Max and Monty joined me outside.

"Here goes," I said, plugging in the lights. When they lit up, they looked magnificent.

"Nicely done, Matt," said Monty.

"Definetly worth the wait," added Max, "good job Matt."

"Thanks boys," I said, "well Primula, Kaede, what do you think?"

"It's amazing," said Primula.

"They're beautiful," smiled Kaede.

Hearing that coming from Kaede, made me smile some more. Then all five of us went back inside to drink some hot chocolate and watch a holiday movie, it was 'The Grinch' with 'Jim Carrey'.

Max and Monty left for their house, after the movie, then we all sat down to another wonderful christmas dinner.

Then after we were done eating, I did the cleaning of the dishes, while Kaede and Primula were upstairs wrapping up presents, seeing how tomorrow was the 24th.

"Will I actually go threw with my tradition?" I thought to myself.

The more I kept on thinking about it, the less cleaning I did. At last, I snapped out of it and continued on washing the dishes.

After I was done, and finished putting the dishes away, I noticed a christmas cookie on the table, with a little note reading 'To Matthew, From Kaede'.

"Thank you," I said happily. I picked up the cookie, then ate it, boy did it ever taste good.

In a short while, Primula and Kaede were getting ready for bed, while I was on the Sodor Island Forums, reading up on more christmas related stories, and listening to more of my music.

After that, I looked over the gifts I got and made for Kaede, I read the story one more time, just to make sure I didn't make a mistake.

The story takes place when both Kaede and I were nine years old, as recalled Mr. Fuyou had invited me to move in with him, Rin and Kaede and I did accept the offer.

On this cold December morning, I was helping Kaede to set up the Christmas tree.

"Thank you for offering to help me decorate the tree, Matthew," smiled young Kaede.

"Oh, it's my pleasure," I said happily, "to be honest, this is the first time I've really ever gotten the chance to decroate a tree."

"Why? Didn't you celebrate christmas back in Canada?"

"Nope," I said, "with those two parents and the way they act, I'm lucky if the tree ever went up at all. Still, I know that this christmas is going to be great."

"It sure will, I can't wait to show what I got for you..."

Kaede stopped talking, for at the moment, I came in front of her and placed my two right fingers in front of her mouth, to prevent her from saying anything else.

"I'm sure I will like it, but to be honest Kaede, you already gave me the best gift ever."

"What is it?" she asked.

I didn't answer, I walked slowly forwards and wrapped my arms around her, "you," I answered simply, "being here with you, is the best kinda gift I could ever ask for. I love you so much, Kaede."

Then Young Kaede wrapped her arms around me and placed her head on my chest.

"And I love you too, Matthew," she said happily.

We hugged for a few minutes, before Mr. Fuyou came in with some cookies, Rin followed behind him with the milk, then they both walked out.

Kaede and I sat side by side on the couch, as we ate some of the cookies, then we got to work on decorating the tree. Kaede was trying to reach a higher branch, but she couldn't reach it.

"Need a lift?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Then climb on," I said, I got down on my knees, then Kaede climbed up, until she was sitting on my shoulders.

"I'm not too heavy am I?"

"Nope, you're quite light," I said smiling to her, she smiled at me too, then she went ahead and placed the ordement on the branch. We continued to do this for quite a while, I would give her the ordements and she would place them on the branches.

Mr. Fuyou came in, in a while to see us continuing to decorate the tree.

"I'm glad to see you two working together," he said happily.

We both smiled at each other, then I went back down on my knees to let Kaede down.

"And now, for the Angel," said Mr. Fuyou, then he looked down to me, "Matthew, would you like to do the honors this year?"

"Sure," I smiled, "but I think Kaede and I should do it together."

Mr. Fuyou smiled, he brought the top of the tree down to our level, then Kaede and I carefully placed the angel on the top branch, then he placed the top piece back on the top.

"Looks wonderful doesn't it?"

Mr. Fuyou wasn't going to get an answer from either of us, as Kaede and I were kissing on the lips again, with our hands still holding on to each other.

"I'll let you two be alone for a while," said Mr. Fuyou walking out.

As soon as he was out of the room, the kissing did stop, but the hugging started up again, neither one of us minded, as long as we were together.

"I love you Matthew," smiled Kaede.

"And I love you too Kaede," I smiled.

"I sure hope Kaede likes this gift," I thought to myself, placing it inside a small box, then wrapping it up, "I'll place it under the tree tomorrow."

A minute later, Kaede came over to my room and we hugged again for a minute.

"Well I better be off to bed, I'll see you tomorrow, Matthew."

"And I'll see you tomorrow," I said, winking at her again, she giggled and walked back into her room.

I logged off the forums, shut down my computer, then I crawled into bed, but I didn't sleep just yet, I was still thinking about my tradition and wondering if I should go out tomorrow night or start a new tradition with Kaede and Primula.

"I don't know," I groaned to myself, I finally grew so tired that I closed my eyes and finally went to sleep.

At long last, it was December 24th, the day was pretty much quiet, and so was the afternoon, Primula was doing the cooking tonight, so Kaede had some alone time.

"Matthew?" she called into my room, only to find I wasn't there, instead she found a note...

"Dear Kaede,

I've gone to look at the tallest tree in the city, I'll be back in an hour.

Signed Matthew."

I did indeed go to the center of town, where the largest christmas tree could be seen, it was covered in L.E.D. lights, and had an angel on top, and many different ordements on the branches.

"Matthew?" came a voice, and right away, I knew it was Kaede.

"I guess you found my note huh?"

"Yeah," she answered, walking up beside me on the right side, "it is a beautiful tree."

"It is," I said, "of course, I've seen plenty of beautiful trees like this one...remember what I told you, about the way my parents used to ruin christmas?"

"Yes."

"Well, this became a tradition of mine, to come to the centre of the city and look at the tallest christmas tree ever. Each year, the trees would look better than the one from the year before, and before I knew it, this became my tradition...the one and only one."

For a while, Kaede and I were silent, as we looked at the tree.

"The one thing I used to do, was to look up to the top of the tree and if there was a star, I would make a wish, hoping that one day soon, I would find the one person, who really cared and who could save my life. I believe I made that wish last year."

Kaede knew just what I was going to say, "and now you're wish has come true."

"Yes," I answered, then I looked down again, "this year has been a little crazy I'll admit, but the one thing that made everything all better, was you Kaede."

I then placed my right hand on Kaede's right shoulder.

"I just don't know where I would be without you, to be honest I don't like thinking about that."

"Me neither," she said with a giggle, I chuckled a little too, then I looked back up to the tree, "Matthew, I was just wondering, what would you like for christmas?"

"Anything is good, Kaede," I said smiling at her, "but I think you already gave me, the perfect gift already."

"And what is it?" she asked me.

"You," I answered, "you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I've been really happy since I first met you, plus being here with you is the best thing I could ever ask for..." I then wrapped my arms around her, "I love you Kaede."

I could feel Kaede wrap her arms around me, right when she said, "I love you too, Matthew."

We then turned back to look at the christmas tree, looking up at the angel looking down on us, then we turned to head off for home, I however stopped after a few steps.

"I know I have said this to you quite a few times, but I just want you to know how much I appreacite all that you have done for me, including inviting me here...thank you Kaede."

"You're welcome," she said happily, then she reached over for my right hand, but we didn't leave just yet.

Both of us looked in each other's eyes, then came the magicial moment...right there, under the lights of the christmas tree, was our kiss.

Kaede had her arms wrapped around me, as I had my arms around her, while we kissed on the lips for a minute.

"Ready to go home?" Kaede asked me.

"Yes," I answered, while holding hands, we set off for home again.

After a few hours, and after a great meal, Primula was fast asleep, Kaede and I did our hugging, then she went off to sleep.

As for me, I waited downstairs, I always did have trouble sleeping on Christmas Eve.

It wasn't long before Mr. Fuyou came walking in, he placed his gifts under the tree, then he went off to bed. I was still not tired at that time, as I walked around the house quietly, then the phone rang. I got it quickly, the person on the other end said it was a long distance call.

"Let him speak," I said, I knew who it was.

"Hello Matthew," he said, "enjoying the holidays?"

"Yeah," I answered, "but it's mostly quiet around here...anyways, I have to ask, why are you calling me, pops?" (Yep, it was my father).

"Well, I just wanted to wish you and your girlfriend, a merry christmas."

"Thanks," I said.

"I know, your mother and I have ruined lots of christmas' before, and I would like to take this moment to say..."

"Your sorry?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"It was just a lucky guess," I answered, "well you have yourself a safe and warm christmas okay?"

I was about to hang up, when I heard him call my name again, "listen if you want, once the spring rolls around, why don't I come back to Tokyo and we can talk some more?"

"Sure, but are you sure that you can afford anymore time away from the house, you know how she acts during that time" (I was of course talking about my mother).

"Don't worry about that, I'll find a way, as always."

"Just don't go getting yourself into trouble, okay?"

"You got yourself a deal...see you soon, son."

"Talk to you soon, pops."

With that finally said, I hung up the phone, then I leaned back on the wall, and sitting down on the floor.

"Are you okay Matthew?"

I looked up to see Kaede looking down at me, then she sat down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said, "I was just talking to my father, I think he might be planning on visiting in the spring...I just don't know if I can handle him coming here."

"You can," said Kaede, "I believe in you Matthew. There's no need to be scared, okay?"

I nodded my head, agreeing with her.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

"Sure," I smiled happily, Kaede turned off all the lights downstairs, then followed me upstairs. I got one of my pillows, and placed it on Kaede's bed, she got in first, then I climbed in beside her, once again we were sleeping face to face.

I just smiled, as I looked into the beautiful blue eyes of Kaede, she was doing the same as she was looking into my eyes, and then we kissed on the lips again.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said happily.

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said, winking at her again, she giggled as always.

Then she said, "I love you Matthew, and merry christmas."

"Merry Christmas Kaede," I said, "and I love you too."

I then placed my left hand on her pillow, she placed her hand on mine, then we both closed our eyes and went happily to sleep.

For once in my entire lifetime, Christmas has become my favourite holiday again. I no longer feel lonely because I am with Kaede. I finally feel that this is the life that I always wanted...this is 'My Kinda Life'.


	3. The My Kinda Life Movie

_**The My Kinda Life Movie**_

_**(Writer's Cut Edition)**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

In June of 2010, the original 'The My Kinda Life Movie' was posted on several forums and as a full length story, now after some time I have decided to re-edit the story and this time share it in chapters. Now unknown to most people, but the movie did come with lots of scenes, but many of those scenes had to be removed (to this day I don't know why), so now I am going to present it to you guys as a special 'Writer's cut' novel book.

Like before, this story is still rated PG and that includes the many deleted scenes that can be spotted in this story adventure and unlike last time, the few characters from the first two seasons that never did get mentioned in the story, will finally be shown in the spotlight. Anyhow, I hope that you guys will enjoy reading the full length story, unchanged and un-cut and with many revealing secrets never before shown, until now. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Something Unusual**

Sometimes, things can't be explained, like how could a portal just appear into a city that leads from two different realms? Or how could two parents leave their one and only son in his time of need? Or why someone we love, dies in a car accident? Sometimes those things can't be explained and for what I had expired over the last few days, this was something, I couldn't explain.

The morning started off normal, as I was sleeping peacefully, while the sun's rays were shining threw my windows, then came the sounds of the darn annoying alarm clock.

"Of all the things I brought from Canada, why in the world did I bring that annoying clock with me?" I groaned to myself.

I reached out to try and shut it up again, but I never got it for someone had gotten to it and shut it off and that someone would be, my girlfriend...Kaede.

"It's time to wake up now sleepy head," she giggled, looking down at me.

I groaned getting up, "I just don't get it Kaede, whenever I wake up in the mornings I'm completely tired but you aren't, how do you do it?"

"I always get a good night's rest," she smiled at me.

I slowly got up again with sleepy eyes again, "plus you don't have a problem sleeping like I do," I was chuckling at that time, Kaede just giggled a little, "I'll be down in a few minutes," I said happily, Kaede smiled then walked out, closing the door gently behind her.

I quickly got changed and hurried off downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Kaede was working at the counter, Primula was watching the television and Naomi was reading a manga book.

"Good morning," I called to the girls.

Primula turned to look over to me, "good morning Matthew."

"Good morning Little Sis."

Naomi however didn't notice me.

"Good morning Little Sis," I called again.

Still she didn't answer me, so I walked over to her and rubbed the top of her head, messing it up, "careful with my hair will you?" It was then she noticed it was me, "good morning Big Bro."

"Morning little sis, enjoying that manga book?"

"Yep, I sure am."

"Which one is it?" asked Primula.

Naomi showed it to her, it's title was called 'Mamotte! Lollipop', "it's really good, I can't get enough of it!"

"I know the feeling," I chuckled, "I couldn't put those books down for one second, when I got them...unless of course, I was talking on the chatroom with Kaede."

Kaede brought the food over to the table, then she sat in her usual spot, just across from me, Naomi was still sitting in her usual spot and so was Primula.

"So, what's the plan for today?" asked Naomi.

"Well, let's see...ah, I don't have any good ideas," I chuckled, Kaede and Primula started laughing to that joke.

"Well, we could go to the megamall, I do need to get some new shirts."

"You go threw more shirts than any of us do," I said making a little joke, again we started laughing, even Naomi laughed.

"It's a good idea little sis," said Primula, then she looked over to me, "you might want to watch your step this time."

"Why would you say that Primula?"

"It's just in case you run into Lisa or Michael again," snickered Naomi.

"The one time I literally run into Michael at the mall, and you never let me live it down!"

"Well, it's what we little sisters do all the time," she giggled, "or at least sometimes."

Kaede was trying hard not to laugh, "fine, but just know I will find a way to pay you back for that little joke, little sis."

Naomi went silent again, Kaede was still giggling.

What none of us knew was that the night before in the realm of the demons, something unusual happened.

Two parasites were able to break their containment cells and had now managed to sneak their way to earth, by now both Eustoma (king of the realm of the gods) and Forbesii (king of the realm of the demons) had been informed of what happened.

"If those things are on earth, there's no telling what could happen," said Eustoma.

"Especially if they attach themselves to a human," added Forbesii, "in the wrong hands, those parasites could destory everything."

"I knew we should have burned those things a long time ago."

"You were right, but for now, we need to find them before they do cause trouble.

Back in the city I was, once again working on my truck, Sia (princess of the realm of the gods) and Nerine (princess of the realm of the demons) were waiting outside along with Kaede, Primula and Naomi as we had promised them a ride to the mall.

"Why don't you just replace this truck," suggested Naomi.

"Replace this truck? I don't think so!"

"Did you check the oil?" asked Primula.

I looked, my checks turned bright red, "opps, I forgot to add some in, it'll only take me a minute."

I got the container of oil and poured it in.

"Thanks for giving us a ride to the mall," smiled Sia.

"Oh it's our pleasure, right Kaede?"

"That's right," she smiled.

"Is there anything in particular that you need from the mall?" asked Naomi.

"Not really," said Sia, "I'm just going for a small little walk, plus it feels like ages since I went to that mall."

"I wouldn't call it a small walk Sia," I called, I could hear everyone laughing at that joke.

"What about you Nerine?" asked Naomi again.

"Well, I need to get some new clothes as well, some of mine are wearing out."

I was still working on the truck, somehow my right arm slipped, I scratched it aganist something sharp, "oh yeah, that's smarts."

I groaned but trying not to look hurt, Kaede however could see that I was hurt. She looked inside my truck, then she brought over a small scraf, (which was left in there from the winter), then she wrapped it around my arm.

"Thanks Kaede," I smiled.

"Your welcome," she smiled back at me.

"Well, now my truck should start up properly now!"

I climbed inside, thankfully it did start perfectly.

Nerine climbed into the back seat first, followed by Naomi, finally Sia climbed in. Kaede sat right next to me in the front seat, then Primula sat down next to her and closed the door softly.

"At least you don't slam the door, unlike our little redhead of the family," I looked back to Naomi, then I rubbed the top of her head, messing her hair up again.

"Hey watch it!"

"Same as always," said Primula.

We were soon on our way to the mall, once again I had the radio on, the song 'Don't stop Believing' by 'Journey' was playing, I could hear Nerine, Sia and Naomi singing along to that song.

"Well, at least things have finally calmed down," I said to Kaede, "I mean it was just one crazy event after another."

"I know what you mean," she said, (during this time, the song had now changed to 'Last Night on Earth' by 'Delta Goodrem'), "winter sure was rough."

"Starting with that darn blizzard and of course, dealing with Naomi's rotten parents, then what happened with Jun and Yukie and not forgetting those four knuckleheads and their mulitple escapes everytime, I don't know why they can't get the hint and leave us alone."

"You should know the answer to that Big Bro," said Naomi.

"Yes I know that, they won't stop until they finally get their way, which will be never," then I looked back to Sia and Nerine, "if I had powers like you two, I could kick those four knuckleheads out of here and send them back to Canada."

"They wouldn't dare come after you if you had powers Matthew," smiled Sia.

"True, but I'm happy being who I am, living here in this city and being here with all of you...especially with you Kaede, thank you."

"Your welcome," she smiled happily.

At last, we got to the mall, where we were joined by Asa and Rin, who were out on another date.

"It's just old times, huh Rin?" asked Asa, slapping him on the back, he only groaned as he got back up to his feet.

"Ah, Matthew," said Primula.

"Don't tell me, Lisa is standing right behind me, isn't she?"

Primula didn't answer, for that slap came quickly, I lost control and fell into the pond, face first.

"Lis, that's pushing it a little too far," said another voice.

I looked around to see that Lisa had indeed slapped and there was Michael as well.

"Thanks alot Lisa, now I'm soaked!"

"Then, it's a good thing we were shopping for towels," said a young scruffy voice, I looked up and there was Max, he and Monty were holding towels.

"We were shopping for beach towels," said Monty, "after a certain someone ripped our last ones on purpose!"

"I did not!" snapped Max, "that was an accident!"

"Sure it was," Monty said sarcastically.

"Dude, this is a surprise," said Michael, "that's almost all of us here at the same time."

Then coming down from the stairs was Itsuki and Mayumi, they had already done their shopping.

"Need a hand bud," asked Itsuki, lending his hand to me and helping me to my feet.

"Thanks," I said.

Then Kareha came into view, she was surprised to all of us here together, then she looked at my right arm, "what happened to you Matthew?"

"Oh I scratched myself this morning, putting oil in the truck...I've never done that before, but I guess accidents can happen."

Then Max looked at it, "that sure is a stange bandage you got there."

I looked down and noticed that this time, it wasn't the scraf Kaede had wrapped on my arm before, instead it was a strange looking...parasite.

"What the heck?" I asked, then the darn thing sank it's teeth into my arm, "ouch!" I groaned, "the darn thing is alive and it has teeth."

"Oh no," groaned Nerine.

"It can't be," added Sia.

"What, what is it?" asked Rin.

"That's a power parasite, one of two from our realms," explained Sia, "if they attach themselves to a human, they give the human, powers but there is a catch."

"Whenever that human uses those powers, a bit of their energy disappears," added Nerine, "until the person is left with none and they fall into a deep sleep for three days."

"This has happened before hasn't it?" I asked.

"Nope," said Sia, "but it's something our father's told us, for it always happens to the ones who test those parasites on their arms, we're not enterily sure what it could do to humans."

Primula got the scraf from the pond and gave it back to me.

"Well you don't need to worry, cause I have no intention of using these powers, not once."

"But how is he suppose to get that thing off his arm?" asked Lisa.

"He would have to burn it off," said Nerine.

"It's risky cause, the fires can easily burn your arm too," added Sia, "in fact the only fires that can destory it are the blue flames..."

"God's fire," I said.

"Yes," said Nerine, "and the red flames..."

"Crimson flames, right?" asked Rin.

"You guys seem to know your fires," said Sia, "still I think it would be a good idea if you spoke to our dads about this tonight."

"Sounds like a good plan," I said, groaning as the parasite's teeth sank deeper into my arm, "ow!"

**Chapter 2: A Real Bad Night**

When we all got back to our houses, I went over to Nerine's house to see the two kings. Both Eustoma and Forbesii were in complete shock when they found out that I had the parasite on my arm.

"I'm not sure if we can remove it right now," sighed Eustoma.

"Sure you can," I said, "Sia and Nerine said that the 'God's fire' and 'Crimson flames' are the only flames that can burn this thing off without burning my arm."

"Normally that would work, but those kinds of flames are rare and hard to find," said Forbesii.

"We can go to our realms to try and find those flames, but that will take about three days before we come back."

"You mean that I'm going have this little bugger sitting on my arm for three blasted days?"

"Don't worry Matthew, it shouldn't disturb any of your plans," said Forbesii, "that is unless you try using any of the powers it gives you."

"Well that's one thing you don't need to worry about, cause I'll never use them."

After I left Nerine's house, I watched as the two kings walked away for the portal that lead to the two realms, then I walked inside the house.

"Well?" asked Naomi, "is that thing going to be coming off anytime soon?"

"Not for three long days," I groaned, "both Sia and Nerine's fathers said they will have to go to the two realms to try and find the flames, but they said that could take a while."

"They are rare and hard to find flames," said Primula.

"Right, so until they return, I'm going have to be careful not to use these powers, not unless I want my energy to disappear."

Nobody laughed at this time, not even me, I only groaned in pain as the parasite sank it's teeth into my arm again.

Sadly, trying my best not to use those powers wasn't going to be easy, as the other parasite found it's other human host, who was eager to use those powers.

"Stand back while I blow out the walls," he said in his darkest voice, he unleashed some powers to the walls, blowing it away, then the sirens went off.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Of course, for now...Matthew Gagnon will fall to our feet, once and for all!"

The person who aquired the parasite was none other then Patrick, now he and the other three knuckleheads were escaping from jail...again.

"Not so fast, Patrick!" He looked to see Damon with his gun, pointed at him, "you're not going anywhere!"

Other police officers came on the scene with their guns pointed at the four knuckleheads.

"Just try to stop us," said Patrick with an evil look on his face.

"Don't move!"

"Come on I dare you, shoot me!"

One officer did, but the bullet was stopped by a force field.

"What? How in the world can he do that?" asked Damon.

"It's my powers," snickered Patrick, "now with these, nobody can stop me, at last Matthew Gagnon will fall to us!"

"You wish!"

Patrick had his force field surronding the others, as they all got away, but like the kings told me, the parasite had drained Patrick of some of his energy.

"That was so cool Patrick," said Connor, "do you think you can do that again?"

"Later, after some rest," he said groaning a little, "we'll hide until the time is right, then you better watch out Matthew Gagnon, for we are coming for you!"

He laughed in an evil way, running down the street, Ryan, Jeff and Connor all followed him to what was going to be their temporary headquarters.

Mr. Fuyou had come home for a weekly visit hours ago, Kaede told him everything that had happened, including the parasite on my arm. He was shocked to hear this, like everyone else has been.

By now, it was Midnight, I was sleeping peacefully until I heard the phone ringing.

"Darn stupid clock, shut off!" I snapped, slamming my fist down on the clock, then I heard a loud bang, I woke up to find that I had destoryed it with my powers, "oh man, that's not good," I groaned.

At last I noticed it was the phone ringing instead, I tried to get up from my bed, but fell out, "now that's going to leave a mark," I groaned again," I got back up to my feet, walked over to my desk and picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Matthew, it's me."

"Oh hello Koyuki, ah it's a little late to be calling me isn't it?"

"Yes, but Damon needs to talk to you..."

There was a small bit of silence, then Damon spoke, "I need you to listen to me carefully, those four knuckleheads as you call them...well, they...escaped."

"WHAT?" I shouted, so loud that Mr. Fuyou, Naomi, Primula and Kaede all came over to see what the noise was, "how the heck did that happen?"

"I don't know, to be honest with you, I still don't know how they did it, Patrick was the one leading them out."

"Patrick, oh great, that's all we needed!"

"That's not all, he was using powers as well."

"He doesn't have powers."

"He does now Matthew, cause that's what he used to blow out the walls of the prison and he used some kind of force field to shield them from our bullets."

I was just speechless, "don't worry we're doing all we can to find them, I promise."

"I sure hope you can find them, before they find us."

"We'll try."

I hung the phone up, then I leaned back on the wall, groaning loudly, "this can't be happening."

"What's wrong Matthew?" asked Kaede.

"I hate to tell you this, but those four knuckleheads have escaped from jail again and to make things worse, Patrick has powers."

"He must have the other parasite," said Primula, "that's the only way he could get powers."

"But those things suck energy out of a person, don't they?" asked Mr. Fuyou.

"That's what Nerine and Sia told Big Bro earlier," said Naomi.

"Something tells me that Nerine and Sia know more about these parasites, then they're telling us," I said, groaning softly.

**Chapter 3: Late Night Training**

I was never going to be able to go back to sleep, so I went out for a walk, while everyone else went back to bed. I was once again, wearing my dark green T-Shirt with a steam engine on it, my almost worn out jeans and my old grey nearly worn out running shoes.

Just as I walking past the park, I heard someone singing...it was Nerine, sitting on the swing.

"I know you're standing there Matthew," she said to me.

"How did you know?"

I was standing at the enterance of the park when she called out to me, boy was I ever surprirsed.

"I don't know, I just took a wild guess."

I walked over to Nerine, who was still sitting on the swing, she looked upset.

"Nerine, I need to know everything you know about this parasite and it's cousin," I sighed deeply, "Patrick and those knuckleheads have just escaped from jail, thanks to the powers of the parasite."

"Which one has it?"

"Patrick's the one who has it."

Nerine looked down to the ground, looking more upset than she did before.

"In order for you to use those powers for long periods of time, you need to resight one of the two chants, one is for the pure of heart, as the other..."

"It's the dark of heart, am I right?"

"That is correct Matthew."

Nerine then got up from the swing, "now listen to me, there are several powers you can use that won't drain a lot of your energy, Sia and I will teach you how to use them."

"Right now," said another voice, I looked behind me and saw Sia walking up towards us, "I couldn't sleep either, plus I had the feeling that you might come here, looking for answers."

"I'm that predicable, aren't I?"

"Only a little," said Sia.

So for the next hour and a half, Sia and Nerine taught me the best kinda powers to use, and told me which ones would drain my energy too much.

"You don't want to use those powers," said Nerine, "not unless you have no choice."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"We can only hope, now let's see if you can really use those powers."

Nerine tried to attack me with some of her powers, remembering all she and Sia said, I tried using of those powers to block their's.

Nerine tried again and again, I dodged all the attacks easily, then came time for me to try attacking back, I went in to attack, jumping into the air, jumping over her...then landing on my feet and attacked, Nerine was able to block it easily.

"You'll get better with practise," said Sia.

"Just remember not to use those powers unless you have no choice," said Nerine.

"I'll remember that," I said, "thanks a lot you two!"

I then ran off for home, now I knew if those knuckleheads ever did try to attack us, I would be ready for them...at least I hoped that I would.

Throughout the entire night, I couldn't sleep, I was still thinking about the day's crazy events.

"First that parasite, then hearing about those knuckleheads escaping from jail...oh well, at least now I have a chance of defending everyone, should they ever come around."

Even with that thought in my mind, I still worried all night, but I did manage to get to sleep after a while...at around two in the morning.

**Chapter 4: Attack on the Set**

The next morning, I awoke to a horrible pain from my arm, as you can guess, the darn parasite was sinking it's teeth in my arm again!

"Dang little bugger," I groaned getting up, "I sure hope the kings can find those flames soon, otherwise this parasite will be stuck on my arm forever."

I didn't like to think about that, but I remembered all Sia and Nerine taught me the night before.

"Like I said yesterday, I won't use those powers unless it's necessary."

I got changed quickly, then I headed off downstairs to join the girls and Mr. Fuyou for breakfast. Kaede wrapped the parasite up in a bandage, so nobody would notice.

"I hate to sound negative," said Naomi, "but everyone will still see that huge lump on Big Bro's arm."

"Not if I wear my sweater the entire time," I said.

"Just be careful out there," she said looking worried, "I have a strong feeling that today is not going to be an ordinary day on the set."

"Is your sixth sense telling you that?" asked Primula.

"It is."

"I'm still surprised that she has the sixth sense," said Mr. Fuyou.

"You learn something new everyday," I chuckled, trying hard to liven up the situation and get my attention off the parasite on my arm, which was becoming more and more of a pain (literally).

After breakfast, it was time to go, thankfully this time my truck was working perfectly.

"Strange enough that the parasite would stick itself at the very spot I cut myself yesterday," I thought to myself.

"Be careful today, okay?" asked Kaede.

"I will," I said, "and you be careful, alright?"

"I will," she said to me.

"Don't worry Matthew," said Sia, "if we see any signs of trouble, we'll make sure those four, ah...what do you call them again?"

"Knuckleheads!"

"Yes knuckleheads, they won't get close to Kaede or anyone else. Should they try to get to Kaede, I'll just knock them all down with a row of chairs."

"Well, we can only hope that we don't run into them, by the way have you heard anything from your fathers yet?"

"No, not yet," said Nerine.

"Don't worry Big Bro," said Naomi, "I bet you that they will return with the flames real soon."

"Let's hope."

The girls all set off for their school, then I drove on my way to work with my music playing on a high volume.

Throughout the entire day, I was mostly focusing on work, but at times I could feel that darn little parasite sinking it's teeth into my arms (sometimes it would let go, then it would bite me again).

"Darn pest," I muttered to myself, "knock it off!"

Neither Al or Mr. Quinten knew about the parasite and they wouldn't have found out, had it not been for three stupid idoits.

"Alright now remember the boss' plans," whispered Connor, "take prisoners!"

"Why is it he wants us to call him boss?" asked Jeff.

"Just shut up and do your job, you loser!" snapped Ryan.

Al and I were doing some demostrations on new video game systems, when all the sudden...there came a loud bang from behind the stands, where the audience were.

In the next second, Connor, Jeff and Ryan came running in, with guns in their hands.

"Nobody move!" shouted Connor.

It was then, Ryan looked back and noticed me, "well, well, well," he sniggered, "look who we found, it's Matthew Gagnon."

Connor turned away from the audience and looked over towards me (the cameras were filming everything).

"The boss wants to have a few words with you Matthew."

"Tell him to come and get me!"

I jumped over the table, landing on the other side, then I took my sweater off, removed the bandage, then I fired an attack at them as they tried to get me.

Ryan laughed in a evil manacing way, "so you've got powers too, huh? What perfect timing!"

"Come with us Matthew," said Jeff, pointing his gun at me, "and we promise not to kill you!"

"Do you really think I'm going to let you get away with this?"

"You're not clever enough to stop us," snapped Ryan.

"Oh yes I am!" Unknown to me, that something was coming out from behind me, they were wings (only I hadn't noticed them just yet).

"No you're not!"

I was now in the air, but I was thinking about that, as I was preparing to attack with one of the many attacks I was told that I could use.

"Wait, you're not going to..."

"That's right knuckleheads, if I have to, I'll unleash an attack so strong, that you'll be blow back to Canada, thrid class style!"

Ryan, Jeff and Connor were scared by my threat, but I think they were mostly scared of the police sirens coming our way.

"Make the most of tonight Gagnon!" snapped Jeff, "cause soon you'll be finished!"

"And the invasion for the city will finally begin!" said Connor, laughing evily.

"Shut up, Connor!" snapped Ryan, "we can't reveal the boss' plans!"

They ran away from the set and out of the parking lot, long before the police could arrive.

When Damon came onto the set, he and the other officers were surprised to see me in the air.

"How are you doing that?" asked Damon.

I wasn't enterily sure either because I hadn't noticed my wings till I took a look behind me.

"I think you need to do some explaining Matthew," called Mr. Quinten.

"You're right," I groaned and admited everything that had happened and of course the news was broadcasted all across the city.

Well Patrick sure wasn't pleased with Ryan, Jeff and Connor when they returned empty handed.

"Please, have mercy on us master," pleaded Connor.

"IT'S BOSS!" he snapped, firing a strong attack on them, then he fell on his knees in pain, "darn attacks!"

"Maybe we should just call off the invasion boss," said Jeff.

"No, the invasion will begin soon but, if these little plunders continue than it will never begin! Don't fail me again!"

"Yes boss!" they all said.

**Chapter 5: Take to the Sky!**

Back at the house, a few hours later, I was in the kitchen talking with Kaede all about what happened, cause she heard from her father that three of the four knuckleheads had attacked the set today.

"It's just Little Sis said, trouble came to the set of 'Tech Corner', but I wasn't expecting that."

"Are you okay Matthew?"

"Oh I am and thankfully nobody got hurt, but what surprised me the most were those wings. Now, I'm just trying to figure out how in the world those darn knuckleheads would pull off an invasion."

"Well, they could be using those robots that were built in that warehouse on the far end of the city."

"Yeah, that's probably it, Kaede you sure are clever."

Kaede giggled happily, but for a short period of time as we saw on the news of the daring attack on 'Tech Corner'.

"Kaede, there's a little something I want to show you."

"What is it?"

"Come outside with me, I can only show you out there."

Kaede followed me outside, (around this time, the sun hadn't set just yet). I took off my sweater and closed my eyes. In a matter of seconds, my wings came out agan.

Kaede was just speechless.

"What do you think Kaede? These are the wings I was talking about."

"They're...beautiful, but don't those new wings of yours drain you of some of your energy?"

"Nope not a bit, these wings don't take any of my energy away at all. I checked with both Sia and Nerine and they said these things won't take my energy away, only my attacks will."

She looked relieved to hear that.

"Kaede, how would you like to take a little tour of the city...from a different point of view?"

"You mean...fly over the city? But I thought you had a fear of heights."

"Well I do have a small fear, but with you by my side, I know there's nothing to fear at all."

Kaede just smiled at me, then she walked over to me, "I would love to fly with you."

"Okay then, just get on my back and I'll show you a whole new view of the city we love."

Once she was on my back and holding on tightly (but not too tightly), we took flight! We flew around very slowly over the rooftops of the many houses and buildings below us, it looked like a wonderful sight.

"I've never seen the city like this before, it's so beautiful," smiled Kaede.

"I'm glad you like this flight so far, now hang on tight, there's something else I would like to show you."

We flew away from the house and towards the ocean. We flew above the water (just a few feet above it). I reached out my right hand and placed in the water, (you've probably seen that in many movies before).

"I've always wanted to do that," I smiled to Kaede who was still smiling at me.

After flying above the ocean, we flew back to the city.

"Are you having a good time Kaede?"

"I am," she smiled, "I've never experienced something like this before, I want to say thank you for showing me this Matthew."

"Your very welcome."

We flew around for a few more minutes (I swear I felt like Superman flying around with the one I love), then we went back to the house. Once we landed, Kaede got down from my back and my wings disappeared.

"How do you make your wings appear?"

"I just have to focus and then they appear. Actually it's what I have to do if I want to use my attacks, but hopefully I won't need them."

I could see that Kaede was getting a little worried, so I had to try and comfort her.

"It's okay Kaede, I'm sure Damon and his friends can find those knuckleheads before they try anymore of their daring tricks."

"I hope so too."

She ran up to me and gave me a hug, I hugged her back, then we both walked into the house to work on dinner, unaware of the real trouble due to come.

**Chapter 6: Powers Don't Always Make The Hero**

Meanwhile, just outside of that very warehouse we were talking about before, Asa was walking home with some grogeries, when she heard some voices coming from inside the warehouse.

"This warehouse is suppose to be..." Asa didn't finish her thought as she heard the leader's voice, she was surprised to hear Patrick's voice.

"The invasion will start here in Tokyo, then it will spread throughout the rest of the world," said Patrick.

Asa stayed hidden as best she could.

"Then we'll take the two realms too, you three will take down the two kings!"

"What about you boss?" asked Connor.

"It's time I finally had a serious chat with Gagnon, this is a job best suited...FOR THE BOSS!"

Asa was in shock, she had to stop them before they caused any real trouble. She picked up some rocks, jumped out of her hiding spot and threw them at the knuckleheads.

"It's that Shigure girl," snarled Patrick, "KILL HER!"

Connor, Jeff and Ryan grabbed their guns and started firing, but they couldn't see well in the dark (some of Asa's rocks turned the lights out), so they shot the support posts, knocking the entire building on top of them.

"That did it," said Asa to herself and ran off back to her house.

"Ah boss," asked Jeff, "we're sorry, we didn't mean to knock the roof down."

"AH! I would've done better working with a bunch of five years olds, instead of you idoits! Rattled traps!" He snarled angerily out loud.

Just as we were preparing to go to bed at around ten, we heard the doorbell ring, Naomi was the one who answered it. Both Asa and Ms. Ama both looked scared standing there.

"Big Bro! Kaede!" cried Naomi, "I think we have another problem!"

Both Ms. Ama and Asa walked into the kitchen, they sat down at the table and Asa told us everything.

"So that's where they've been hiding," I groaned, "you were right Kaede. Well I better call Damon and let him know..."

"You might too late," groaned Asa, "they might have gotten free by now."

"Still, it never hurts to try."

I went over to the phone and called Damon, giving him the tip of where they are.

"We're on our way," he said.

After the call, I went back into the kitchen, I could see that Asa and Ms. Ama were worried sick.

Primula came into the room with Sia, Nerine and Rin.

"Asa, are you okay?" asked Rin.

"I'm okay," she said, getting up from her seat and giving Rin a big hug, "it was scary to face off aganist them, especially Patrick."

"Well hopefully, you won't need to face him again, once Damon catches up to him and his evil gang."

Sadly in about seven minutes, we got the call that said they had escaped again.

"That means they will come after us now," groaned Asa.

"Why don't you just stay with us?" suggested Sia, "at least until they get caught."

"Thank you, you're very kind," said Ms. Ama.

I looked over to Rin, "it might be too dangerous for you to be staying in that apartment all by yourself Rin, you might want to stay here for a while."

"Ah Big Bro, we don't have that much room, you know!" said Naomi.

"I know that."

"If it's okay, I would rather stay close to Asa, just to make sure nothing bad happens to her or Ms. Ama."

"Well that's really up to Sia."

"It's okay by me," smiled Sia, "I've got plenty of room in my house."

"Okay then," I smiled happily.

More trouble however was coming to our fair city as three of the four knuckleheads were going all around looking for Asa.

Connor tried to break into a house, where Al and Sana were.

"Please stay away," cried Sana, "I've got a new born child on the way!"

"Do you think I care?" he snickered and pointing his gun at her.

"Nope, but you should!" Al was right behind Connor, he had a huge shovel in his hands and whacked Connor in the face with it, knocking him out.

"What is going on, honey?"

"I don't know Sana, but somehow I think this has something to do with Matthew and his newfound powers."

Jeff had broken into another house, but all he was getting was...a huge beating by Max and Monty the twins (if you've ever seen 'Home Alone', then that's the kinda treatment, the twins were giving him).

"Get out of our house!" they snapped, both pushing Jeff down the stairs on his back.

"Now that's going to leave a mark," groaned Jeff to himself as he ran out.

"What in the world was that about?" asked Max.

"I don't know," said Monty, "unless this had anything to do with what Primula told us before about Matthew."

Ryan made the foolish choice of barging into Mayumi's home, Itsuki was helping her with some homework and when they saw Ryan, they both punched his lights out...together.

"You have some nerve!" cried Mayumi.

"I think it would be a good idea to leave," Itsuki said to her, "just in case he comes back."

"Good idea."

The two made a run for it, getting away while Ryan was knocked out cold.

Connor went into Kareha's home, that was a big mistake as he got attacked by her and thrown out the window.

Jeff went into Lisa's house, but was knocked out cold, the very second he tried to get in.

Ryan then went into Michael's home, only to get detected by the alarm system.

"DUDE!" snapped Michael, "get out of my home!"

After a while, the intrusions stopped, but by now everyone was at our house.

"There's plenty of room at my house, if you all want a place to stay," said Nerine.

"And you guys can stay with us too," said Sia.

"And us as well," said Mr. Fuyou.

I groaned to myself as I walked away from the living room and headed off to my room, "this has got to stop!"

**Chapter 7: The City Attack**

The next day, I decided to put my powers to good use and finally find those knuckleheads once and for all.

"Now, where are they?" I thought to myself.

I was flying over every rooftop trying to find a clue as to where their hideout was...that's when I saw it...the invasion!

As Kaede had said, they were robots...robots with laser guns and they were firing down at the city. Some of the police officers came out with their strongest guns and tried shooting down the robots, a lot of good that would do, their guns weren't doing that much good, but I could see that they were unwilling to give up.

"Maybe I should give them a hand," I thought as I unleashed some attacks at them, destorying some of the robots.

"Keep shooting boys!" cried Damon, "bring them down!"

I got down to ground level to where Damon was.

"Do you think I should stay out of this fight, this time?"

"At this point, we could use some extra help!"

The extra help came from almost everyone, as the beings from both realms fired their attacks, but Nerine's was the strongest attacks yet.

"Where did these things come from?" she asked.

"Talk later, attack now!" I shouted.

Then to our surprise, there was a stronger blast that destoryed over fifty of the invading robots, we looked to see (without her hat on) Ms. Ama.

"I didn't know you had powers too," I said to her.

"There's a lot nobody knows about me," she said, "now don't you worry about these robots, I've got them!"

"Right, then I better go help Damon and the other officers!"

I ran off down an alley, only to find...Patrick and his gang walking down the streets like there was no invasion.

"Soon Tokyo will be ours!" he laughed evily.

"Then all three worlds will be ours too!" shouted the others.

"Guess again, you knuckleheads!"

They all looked ahead to find me, coming towards them looking angry.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Matthew Gagnon," sniggered Patrick, "I was wondering when you were going to show up, we would like to have a little chat with you."

"As would I. What's the big deal, attacking Tokyo like this, are you insane?"

"No, we're just claiming what is ours!"

"You wish, moron! Now bite this!"

I unleashed a small attack towards them, but then the attack was stopped by a stronger blast.

"So, it's true," said Patrick, "you do have powers."

"Oh yes, and believe me, there's plenty more where that came from!"

I fired more attacks towards them but somehow he was able to stop them. He stared at me with that evil sinister look in his eyes, I had never seen him with that look before.

"This isn't you Patrick, you never wanted to conquer the worlds before, so why now?"

"I don't need to answer your questions, loser!"

He fired a strong attack, towards me, firing me towards a stone wall. Kaede had just appeared from the alley when she saw me get blasted to the wall.

"No," she groaned quietly to herself.

I groaned as I slowly got up, "just answer me this question, how is it, you can perform those strong attacks without..."

"Oh you mean, how is it I can attack and not lose my energy huh? Well, I performed the chant this morning, then I called the attack to begin."

"And now, it's time for you to make a choice," said Ryan, "join us in conquering the worlds..."

"Or die, like the fool you are," sniggered Connor.

"I'd rather die than join you fools!"

"Suits us just fine!" called Jeff, pointing his gun at me.

Patrick grabbed the gun and slammed it into Jeff's face, "if anybody's going to kill Matthew, then it's going to be me! Got it?"

"Got it, boss!"

"Now say goodbye Gagnon!"

Patrick prepared for a strong attack, then he attacked, but he never got his correct target..."KAEDE!"

Kaede had jumped in the way and was now on the ground, all bruised and battered, I lifted her into my arms, holding her closely and crying.

"No, no...no this can't be happening..."

"Sad to say, it is," laughed Patrick darkly, "this city is ours!"

"Shut up, shut up...SHUT UP!" I groaned loudly, dark red lights appeared all around me, I lowered my head to the ground, I lowered Kaede gently, then I got up to face the knuckleheads.

"You killed her," I said in a voice that was dark and evil, "now, you'll pay..." everyone looked to see what was going on, Nerine and Sia couldn't believe it.

"WITH YOUR LIVES!"

I looked up towards them, my eyes were now dark red, I had an evil look on my face and red orbs were appearing from both of my hands.

"Now this fight is starting to get interesting!" sniggered Patrick, firing over towards me.

My attacks however were stronger as I fired back, the attack's explosions were so loud that you could probably hear them from a few cities away.

Naomi, Asa and Primula went over to see if Kaede was alright, much to their relief, she was okay as her eyes opened up.

"Where's Matthew?" she asked.

Naomi pointed over to where I was, Kaede gasped in horror to see that I was firing those dark attacks.

"YOU'LL PAY, I SWEAR YOU FOOLS WILL PAY!" I shouted as I continued attacking.

"This isn't good," groaned Sia, "if Matthew keeps attacking like that, then he won't have any energy left."

Sia was right, my attacks were too strong and by now had wiped me out completely.

"You're finished!" shouted Patrick

He fired a strong attack at me, which sent me flying towards the same brick wall. I hit the wall with a loud bang and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Tokyo is now ours boys! Now to the portal, we've got two more realms to conquer!"

The four knuckleheads walked away, laughing darkly. As mostly everyone we know came to see if I was okay, while others continued to fight back aganist the robots.

**Chapter 8: Time to Strike Back!**

It was at least two hours before I finally opened my eyes, "where am I?" I asked out loud.

"You're in my house now," said a voice, I looked to see it was Michael, he and everyone else were standing close by, as we were in his living room.

"Are you okay, Matthew?"

I looked up to see Kaede looking down at me, "yes, I'm okay, but I feel like someone had just used my head as a punching bag."

"You're probably feeling that because you were using those strong attacks," said Nerine.

"It's strange, but the only thing I can remember was seeing Kaede hurt, then the rest is a blur."

"That can happen," said Sia, "if the person who has the parasite on their arm see someone they care about get hurt, then they go threw a small temporary transformation to the dark side."

"I don't like the sound of that," groaned Naomi.

"Anyways," continued Nerine, "when that happens, the person attacks till they can't attack anymore, then they either pass out..."

"Or get the snot kicked out of them, right?" asked Lisa.

Both Nerine and Sia agreed to that answer.

"Don't tell me, that I got my butt kicked by Patrick."

"Not only that," said Naomi, "but you also got the snot smacked out of you and you were smashed into a wall."

"Oh boy," I groaned, "what about the invasion, is it over?"

We heard several loud bangs coming from the city, "never mind that answered my question."

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Michael.

"Well, we..." Lisa looked to Michael kinda surprised, she walked over towards him and gave him a slap on the back.

"What's the big idea Lis? You don't slap me, you only slap Matthew!"

"I'm surprised at you Michael, asking a stupid question like that, there's plenty we can do like putting a stop to this invasion."

"You're right Lisa," I said, "you are right."

"We can take down the robots," said Max.

"But what about the...ah, what are they called?" asked Monty.

"Knuckleheads," shouted Sia, Nerine, Kaede, Primula, Naomi and myself at the same time.

"I'll go after them with a little help this time."

I looked over to Kaede, "me?" she asked.

"Yes, I can't do this without your support."

"Plus, if you want to use those strong attacks, then you'll need to perform the chant and since we all know that you're not the 'dark of heart' then you'll need to perform the other one."

"With a partner," added Nerine, "which would be Kaede."

Kaede looked nervous after hearing this, I looked down to her, "I need your help Kaede, I know it's going to be dangerous and life threatening, but if we suceed, then we'll be saving billions of lives for all three worlds. So, will you help me, Kaede?"

Kaede was silent for a while, then finally she looked up to me with a worrying face, but she smiled a little, "Yes, I will help you Matthew."

"That's that, now let's find Damon and get to the portal!"

It wasn't easy getting to the portal this time, as tonnes of Patrick's evil robots roamed down the city streets, with one goal...to stop us!

"We need to get over there quickly!"

"In that case, it's time we brought out our secret weapons," said Lisa, pointing over to her car, "time to ram these stupid robots off of our city streets!"

"Right you are!" I said, "but we have only one car, that's not enough!"

"Then how about two!" cried a voice, it was Yukie.

"I didn't know you could drive Yukie," said Kaede.

"Well to be honest, I just got my license a couple of days ago!"

"But she is really good," said Shiori.

"In that case, what are we waiting for, let's get a move on!"

It didn't take long for me to get my truck, then with Damon and the other officers driving in their cars, we rammed into the robots smashing them into bits!

"Those tin cans are now much for 2000 pounds of crushing steel!" said Naomi with an excited tone in her voice.

I didn't even answer back, I was staying focused as we forced our way down the city streets and towards the portal.

"Their little invasion is coming to an end here and now," I muttered, but it was still loud enough that everyone in the truck heard me.

Before long, we made it to the building where the portal was, we found both Sia and Nerine's fathers, beaten up and battered.

"Those four knuckleheads attacked us when we came out," said Forbesii.

"They put out the flames we had gotten, so that means the parasite will be staying on your arm for a while Matthew. We're sorry."

"I think we have bigger problems than that," said Rin.

"Yeah like stopping an entire invasion of the three worlds," added Asa.

"Okay so does anybody have a good plan?" asked Damon.

"It's simple," I said, "Kaede and I will go to the realm of the demons, since that's where those knuckleheads are, while the rest of you stop anything from following us into the portal."

"Understood," said Michael.

Damon gave everyone guns to use on the robots, except for Nerine, Ms. Ama and Primula, as they were going to use their powers.

"Be careful everyone," said Kaede.

"We will," called Naomi.

"You just be careful," called Rin.

"We will!"

Kaede and I walked through the portal, holding hands as we entered into the realm of the demons.

"Good luck, brave warriors," said Shiori quietly.

**Chapter 9: The Chase**

"So this is the realm of the demons, interesting."

Kaede was still looking worried as we walked along, following the path of destruction, the four knuckleheads left behind.

"Are you sure we can stop them?" she asked.

"Of course I'm sure, now listen once we get there, I'll go in first, then you'll follow me in five minutes after that."

Kaede looked to me, looking more worried than before.

"Don't worry Kaede, you'll be okay."

"Then why? Why don't you want me to walk in with you?"

"I'm going in first to destory any traps they might have set for us, so then when you come in, you won't get caught off guard."

"Okay," she said.

"Here, take my watch," I took it off and gave it to her, "just wait five minutes and remember that everything is going to be okay."

"Alright Matthew," she said smiling a little bit.

Soon we reached their secret hideout, Kaede stayed outside as I walked inside, slowly.

I walked through all the hallway, checking to make sure there weren't any traps.

"Not really smart, are they?" I asked myself.

I went down several other levels, till at last I reached the last floor, all the while Kaede was coming in slowly too.

Finally, I found the knuckleheads, they had dozens of screens in the room as they were watching the entire invasion go on.

I stood there in front of their lair, a little bit scared but I knew I had a job to do, to save all three of our worlds from their evil grasp.

"Alright, here goes."

Patrick was watching all the action from the screen, his evil smile seemed darker than normal.

"Soon I will control all three worlds and then...many more to come!"

Ryan, Jeff and Connor looked at each other confused.

"I'm sure he means we all will," said Connor.

"Yes, I'm sure that's what he meant to say," said Ryan.

"For sure."

Then the trio looked behind them, only to get knocked out by yours truely, I grabbed one of Ryan's small bombs (after making sure they were safe from harm), I threw it to the door, blowing it to pieces.

"Patrick!" I called, "your sick twisted scheme ends now! You wanted a fight, you got one!" I focused again and my wings once again appeared.

"You're not the only one with wings!" To prove it, he focused and his wings appeared, then we both took flight.

"Time to let our real fight begin!"

As he started coming after me, I saw Kaede staning there, "Kaede, grab my hand!"

She grabbed it, then I helped her get onto my back as we flew away from the room, "hold on tight Kaede!"

"I'm holding on!" she cried.

Patrick gave a manncing evil laugh as he chased after us, "now I'll get you Matthew Gagnon! You and your pathetic girlfriend!"

"Call her pathetic again and you will be sorry! For now, your world domination plans are through!"

As we flew threw the nearly tight hallways, Patrick fired dark orbs at us.

"Shoot!" I snapped, "I forgot he can attack!" I tried firing back but, my attacks were useless, "simple attacks don't work!"

So we continued to fly along, Patrick was catching up fast, but I was able to get away from him for a short while before he was on our tails again.

"High on tight!" I called to Kaede.

We continued on threw more hallways, until I decided to fire back, only using one of the attacks, Nerine and Sia told me not to use.

I fired the attack, Patrick did the same, both attacks hit each other with a loud bang, only I took the huge impact as I felt a huge jolt of pain.

"Matthew!" cried Kaede, still holding on.

"I'm okay," I said, "those attacks are just too strong for right now."

"It's the end of the line for you Gagnon!" cried Patrick, getting closer and closer to us.

"You're fast, I'll admit, but now...the gloves are off, it's time to die!"

I groaned only to myself, now I knew he had completely lost it, then I noticed a huge power generator up ahead.

"Kaede, you trust me right?"

"Yes, I trust you."

"Do you trust me enough to allow me to do something stupid."

Kaede looked on ahead and saw the generator, "I trust you Matthew!"

"Thank you, that's all I needed to hear!"

Patrick was now really close to me and now firing more and more attacks at us, "that's right, keep attacking Patrick!"

His attacks hit the power generator, which started up with a hum.

"Now is our chance!"

I flew straight towards it, Kaede looked nervous but wasn't afraid to say, "I trust you!"

"Here goes!"

We flew on threw the tall towers, just as the sparks came up...missing us completely.

"We did it!" cried Kaede.

"Yes! Now, we have a chance to perform that chant, before he catches up with us!"

"You're not getting away from me Gagnon!"

Patrick wasn't so lucky as he flew in between the towers and got the largest shock yet, which blew out all his feathers on his wings and threw him to the ground.

"This isn't over yet Gagnon, I'll finish you with one blow, I swear it!" he shouted out loud.

**Chapter 10: Good Aganist Evil**

We flew back into the room, just as Kaede had gotten off my back, for that split second I felt a sharp pain coming from my arm.

"Maybe firing that attack wasn't the best idea I've come up with."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, now let's perform that chant before Patrick has the chance to come back!"

I had spoken too soon, for Patrick came running into the room, firing another attack at us, I able to stop it with a force field but I could feel my strength disappearing by the second.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!"

I groaned as I tried to push Patrick's attack back, then from out of nowhere came a blinding white light.

"What's going on?" asked Kaede.

"I don't know!"

The light came straight towards us, but instead jumped in front of us and was stopping the attack from hitting us.

"You two need to perform that chant!" cried a voice.

The light dived down to reveal a young women, with light brown hair, and wearing blue ribbons and wearing a light blue dress with dark blue outlines.

Kaede was just in complete shock, she knew that voice and who this person was, "mom?" I couldn't believe it, sure enough there she was, the one person Kaede hasn't seen since she was a kid...the one person who died in that car accident was...her mother...Momiji Fuyou.

"I'll hold back his attacks, while you perform that chant!"

"You got it!"

"Not today!" snapped Patrick, forcing more power into his attack and firing at Momiji with the strengh of twenty men.

His attacks weren't getting close enough to us, Momiji was stopping them with a powerful force field, while Kaede and I performed the chant.

"We promise to use our powers for the good of everyone!" I started.

"To fight those who wish to harm the innocent," continued Kaede.

"To make sure that evil never wins!"

"To protect the worlds from the darkness."

"We both promise," (this time we were both saying this part) "to use our powers to protect our loved ones!"

A blue light began to shine all around us, we could feel the powers incresing in strength and our energies growing even more.

Patrick was in complete shock, but his evil smile stayed, "that's fine with me," he laughed in his evil way, "now I can get a real fight, before I destory you fools!"

Patrick fired an attack at us again, but was stopped by Momiji again.

"You really are a coward!" she snapped at him, "attacking those who are not prepared for battle, you have no honor!"

"I fight to win, I CANNOT BE STOPPED!"

He laughed evily as he fired a strong attack at Momiji, but the attack was stopped by a stronger blow, which came from Kaede and myself.

"So, you're both looking for a quicker way to die huh? Fine, then so be it!"

He started to glow dark red, as we glowed bright blue.

"You fools, there's nothing you can do to stop me, the invasion has already begun and soon I'll be the ruler of all three worlds, while you remain my prisoners forever!"

"That's not going to happen Patrick, we won't let you conquer our worlds."

"Matthew's right, we'll stop you for good!"

"Then try it! For now, your end has come!"

Patrick prepared to unleash the strongest attack, while laughing in a evil way again, "red fireball of death!" he shouted out loud.

"Ready Kaede?"

"Ready Matthew!"

We both focused as Kaede's right hand holding onto my left hand and our other hands pointed out, as blue lightning bolts appeared, "Blue lightning of Light!" we both shouted.

"ATTACK!"

His attack went out first as ours went out too, both attacks clashed into each other, we all struggled to keep our attacks going.

"Hold on tight, Kaede!"

"I'm holding on!" she cried.

"Fools, your end has come, there is nothing you can do to stop me, now pow down to me, the new ruler of the three worlds!"

"NEVER!" Kaede and I shouted and focused harder, we could almost feel the strengths of our friends and family coming towards us and giving us more strength.

"You just don't get it do you Patrick?" I asked him, "no matter how many times you try to destory everything, one thing's for sure, you'll always lose to us."

"You're fighting all by yourself, while we have friends and family supporting us and helping us to stop you!"

"To put it simply..."

"EVIL NEVER WINS!" we both shouted again as our attack grew even stronger and blasted right at Patrick's attack, wiping it out and blasting him straight to the wall with a blast stronger than the one he unleashed on me before.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

At last we stopped as Patrick fell face first to the ground.

Back on earth, all the robots had now been defeated, then Damon gave the all clear signal.

"I sure hope Kaede and Big Bro are okay," groaned Naomi.

"We better go see and find out for ourselves!" said Rin.

So they all went threw the portal to the realm of the demons.

**Chapter 11: Kaede's Mother**

Back in the lonely room, now completely ruined, I was using some extra powers to destroy the left over equipment.

"And that should do it," I said after a while.

Kaede however wasn't even watching, instead she just stood there in the same spot we were in, staring at her mother.

"Kaede, my sweet little girl," said Momiji, "you've grown into a wonderful, beautiful, young woman, I'm so proud of you."

"Oh mommy," Kaede walked up towards her and gave her mother a hug. How, you might be asking, I don't know, still it was a wonderful moment to see.

All of the sudden, I felt a sharp pain coming from my arm, I fell to my knees groaning in pain.

"What's wrong Matthew?" asked Kaede in a worried way.

"This darn parasite is sinking it's teeth deeper into my arm, it hurts!"

"Don't move," said Momiji, she focused her energies close to the parasite then in a flash of blue light, the parasite was removed off my arm, revealing small little holes, "here you go," she wrapped a clothe from now ruined sweater and wrapped it around my arm.

"Thanks," I said.

"Your welcome, I'm Momiji Fuyou, I'm Kaede's mother."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Fuyou, I'm Matthew Gagnon, Kaede's boyfriend."

"It's a real honor to finally meet you Matthew, you've done so much for my daughter, thank you."

"Your welcome."

Momiji got back up to her feet, looking over to Kaede.

"There's so much we need to talk about," she smiled.

"I'm sure there is, but my dear little girl, I can't stay, I have to go."

"Go? Why?"

"Kaede, I'm dead, I've been dead for several years. I came back to help you and Matthew safe the three worlds."

"But I don't want you to go!" Kaede ran towards Momiji and placed her head on her chest, "I need you in my life again!"

"Kaede sweetie, I'll always be there for you, as long as you have the memories, and I'll always be there...in your heart."

It certainly was a touching moment, between mother and daughter.

"Honey?"

We all looked to see everyone standing at the enterance to the room, Mr. Fuyou and Rin were complete shock.

"It can't be," gasped Rin.

"Do you know her Rin?" asked Asa.

"That's Momiji Fuyou, Kaede's mother."

Everyone else was in complete shock, "hello my dear husband," said Momiji, "it's good to see you again and Rin, it's good to see you too, you really have become a fine young man who cares for everyone in his life, your parents are so proud of you and so am I."

Both Rin and Mr. Fuyou were just speechless.

"How is that even possible?" asked Naomi.

"At this point, nothing surprises me anymore," said Primula.

"Well, I better get going."

Momiji turned to walk away, when Kaede called out to her, Momiji stopped and turned around to see her daughter staring at her.

"At least this time, I finally have the chance to say goodbye before you go."

"Oh Kaede."

Kaede walked over towards her mother, tears were pouring out as she placed her head on her mother's chest, then she wrapped her arms around her and her mother did the same.

"I'm going to miss you."

"And I'm going to miss you too Kaede."

"I love you mommy."

"And I love you too my dear sweet little girl."

Momiji started to glow again, Kaede backed away, walking over towards me.

"I'm going to miss all of you, my dear sweet husband, you too Rin," then she looked over to me, "and Matthew, promise me that you'll always look out for my daughter."

"You know I will," I called out to her.

Momiji Fuyou smiled, Kaede said her goodbye, then watched as her mother disappeared again.

Kaede couldn't hold it in anymore and broke down in tears, I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back gently.

"It's okay Kaede, it's okay, cry as much as you want."

"Thank you," she said, bursting out in tears again.

**Chapter 12: Happy Ending**

After Kaede was done crying, we all walked out of the now damaged room, Naomi was looking at my sweater, "I think you're going to have to get a new sweater Big Bro."

"Yeah I guess I do, but for now we better get those knuckleheads back to Earth, before they try more of their stupid stunts."

"Don't worry about that," said Sia, "we already got them tied up."

Ryan, Jeff and Connor were already tied up and soon Patrick was brought over to join them.

"Shouldn't we be doing something boss?" asked Connor.

"Why are you calling me boss, it's just Patrick."

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"My guess is that it was parasite controlling Patrick," said Eustoma, "with no control over himself, Patrick doesn't have any knowledge of what just happened."

"Lucky us then," said Naomi in a quiet way, but still I heard her.

Patrick then looked over to me, "pay you fifty million to move back to Canada!"

"Not a chance, now let's go, you guys are going back to jail!"

Damon was with us too, he placed them all under arrest, then we all headed off back to the city.

The city hadn't suffered too much damage, so once the robot parts were removed from the streets, things returned to normal and of course Damon told me to leave things to the police for now on.

"Same as always," I groaned.

After helping to repair the set of 'Tech Corner', I returned home to find Kaede looking out the living room window.

"I miss her already," she said.

"I'll let you be alone for a while," I said, turning to walk out.

"Matthew," she called to me, I stopped and turned around towards her, "I'm okay, I do miss my mom, but I am glad that I finally got the chance to say goodbye to her."

She walked over towards me, then she wrapped her arms around me, then I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm happy to know that she's happy and I'm happy to see you're okay."

I smiled happily, then Kaede noticed the bandage on my arm.

"How long do have to wear that?"

"Oh only for a week, say where is everyone?"

"Everyone else has gone back to their homes, Naomi, Rimu and my dad are already in bed."

"They must be tired after fighting today," I chuckled.

Kaede giggled too and smiling brightly, she then placed her head on my chest, "I love you Matthew."

"And I love you too Kaede."

We stood there for a while, as some music played from the radio ('You'll Be In My Heart' performed by 'Phil Collins').

"Well I did kinda break the promise of not fighting, so to make it up to you tomorrow, why don't I take you out to dinner, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled happily.

Kaede and I stared into each other's eyes, we started to blush, then Kaede stood up on her toes, till she close to my height, our lips came closer to each other until finally...we kissed.

I'm overall happy to be here with Kaede, I don't know what could have happened, if she wasn't by my side (to be honest, I don't want to think about that), for now the danger is past and our three worlds are safe from a powerful evil.

Living here in Tokyo, alongside with friends and family and with the girl I love...Kaede Fuyou, gives me a sense of knowing I truely do belong, for this truely is...'My Kinda Life'.

**The End!**

The original story took me eight hours to write up, the 'Writer's Cut' edition took me more than an entire day to write up, there were more than five deleted scenes and moments that weren't included into the story, now added back into the adventure.


	4. Kaede's Dreams Episode 1 Introduction

Well it has been said many times in the many chapters of the 'My Kinda Life' series, many characters will say what could have happened if 'Matthew' was in the city of Tokyo during the time of Sia, Nerine and Primula's arrivals and Rin's big decision. Well after a while, the answers come into play. For this special, there will only be twelve episodes and like the other 'My Kinda Life' episodes, the story is told by 'Matthew' and is rated PG with no swearing, but with a lot of romance and a little bit of action. The inspiration came to me after I read 'Mike11208's Different Days' series on , (if you have read his series and seen the anime 'School Days', then you'll know what I am I talking about). Now in this first episode, this follows along shortly after the three girls arrive in the city (mostly around episode 3), this is where the main character 'Matthew' comes into the 'classroom'. Anyhow without further ado, here's the first episode of the series.

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**The Special Series: Kaede's Dreams**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 1: Introduction**_

It was a nice warm summer's night, Daisy and Primula had worked together to make a wonderful dinner and let me tell you, it was a great meal. Then all five of us worked together to clean the dishes up, then we watched some 'Kanon' episodes for a couple of hours.

At around nine, Naomi, Bridget the cat, Primula and Daisy were already in bed, and of course Kaede and I had hugged for two minutes then we walked over to my bed. I climbed in first, then she layed down right next to me.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said sweetly.

"I'll see you in the monring," I said winking at her as I usually do and she giggled of course.

"Good night Matthew, I love you."

"Good night Kaede...I love you too."

We then closed our eyes and both fell asleep. Now as per usual my dreams were always about the time I spend with Kaede, but her's, well they were of us...but in a way that showed a newer introduction to our first meet.

The dream started off on a wet rainy day, it was lunch break and everyone was looking outside the windows, some weren't happy to see the rain, while the others were happy. Of course this was only one day after Primula came to live with Kaede and Rin.

Kaede was talking with her friends for a while, then she looked over to a desk to the front row and there was a brown haired boy just staring down at his desk. That boy (in her dream) was me at the age of eighteen years old, I had introduced myself earlier that morning, since I was transfer student and now was sitting alone at my desk.

Kaede felt a little sorry for me, so she got up, picked up her lunch box and walked over to my desk.

"Kaede?" asked Rin, "where are you going?"

Kaede didn't answer, she just walked up in front of my desk and looked down to me.

"Hello there," she said in a kind way. I looked up and there was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"Ah hello," I said back in a shy way.

"How come you're not eating your lunch?"

"Mostly because I don't have a lunch," I sighed, "I was running late to school this morning, so I didn't bother getting anything for lunch."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

"Here," she then placed her lunch box on my table, "you can have my lunch."

She then headed off back to her desk, "WAIT!" I called to her, "are you sure you want to give your lunch up to someone you don't know?"

"I'm sure," she smiled.

"But what about you?" It was then, I asked the question, "ah, why don't we both eat this lunch together, since it is yours after all."

Kaede was a little bit shocked by the question, but she did smile and say, "sure."

So she grabbed a chair from a nearby desk and sat down right beside me, "I hope you like this, I made this myself."

I took a bite of the food she had in the lunch box, I gasped for a second, Kaede looked a little worried, then I spoke up, "oh man that is delicous! You really made this yourself?"

"I did, is it really that good?"

"Yeah, I've never tasted homemade cooking like this before, you're really good."

"Thank you."

It was then I gasped, "stupid me, I forgot to introduce myself...although I already did earlier this monring. I'm Matthew Gagnon, but you can call Matthew."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kaede Fuyou."

"Kaede, huh? That's a beautiful name, if you don't mind me saying so?"

"I don't mind."

For a while, we ate the lunch together until there was hardly anything left. Kaede stayed for a bit, she wanted to talk to me.

"Where did you come from?"

"I came from a small town in Ontario, Canada. The town was called Markham. I used to go to the Brother Andre Catholic High School, but my parents felt that they weren't doing a good job with giving me a good education, so they decided to transfer me to this school, since they heard it is one of the best in the three worlds."

"Have you been in Tokyo very long?"

"Nah, I just arrived yesterday, when I moved into my empty apartment. My parents promised that they would send the rest of my stuff as soon as possible, until then, I'm mostly stuck with an empty place with only an air matress, a small TV and my clothes...sorry I didn't mean to bore you."

"That's okay, you're not boring me."

"Really?"

"Of course," she smiled, then she spoke in a serious way, "you must be feeling a little bored in an empty apartment."

"A little bit, yeah. Bored, hungry and lonely at the same time."

"You're lonely?"

"Yeah, well I am an only child and my parents are living their normal lives back in Markham, so being in that empty apartment does get a little lonely at times."

Now Kaede really felt sorry for me, but she didn't say anything at the moment.

A little later on, after the school bell rang at the end of a busy day, I was gathering all my stuff together when I saw Kaede walking over towards my desk again. She wasn't alone as her friends were close behind her, they all introduced themselves to me and I of course introduced myself to them.

"Never thought we would get a Canadian boy in our class," said Itsuki cheekily.

Mayumi gave him a small punch to the gut, as if to tell him to shut up.

"We're pleased to meet you Matthew," said Sia, "any friend of Kaede is a friend of ours."

"Well I'm pleased to meet all of you," I smiled back.

In less than five minutes, I was walking away from the classroom when I heard someone calling my name. I stopped and looked to see Kaede running up to me, "you forgot one of your books."

Sure enough, she had the book. She handed to me and I accepted it kindly.

"Thanks Kaede."

"You're welcome. So are you going back to your apartment?"

"Yeah I am. I need to get back there and unpack some of the stuff I brought with me."

Then in a shy way, Kaede asked, "ah, if you would like...maybe you can come by my house later...and we can...study together."

"S-S-Study Together?" I asked, blushing a little bit.

"Yes," she smiled, also blushing.

We were both silent for a while, then at last I answered her back, "ah sure Kaede. Ah, what time would you like me to come by?"

"You can come by at five...would that be okay for you?"

"Yeah that's a good time for me, I'll come by during that time..."

"Okay then," she said, "Well I'll see you later!"

She gave me some directions to her place, then I watched as Kaede walked on past me and headed off down the hallway. I was still blushing bright red and left a little speechless.

Now in the dream, I do live in a small apartment. All that could seen in that empty apartment was a few boxs, a small television with a DVD player, then in the room I slept in, was an air matress.

Anyhow, I went to work in unpacking the few boxs. All there was in those boxs was a few books and a few movies and of course were my clothes.

After that, I got changed and headed out to Kaede's place. As I got to the main lobby, I asked the desk clerk, "is there any mail for me?"

"Nope, sorry," he said.

"Alright then, thanks anyways."

After I left the apartment, I headed down the street and within ten minutes, I soon reached Kaede's house. I was (like in real life) stunned over the two houses that sat on either side of the house, but I was mostly impressed with Kaede's house.

I walked up the pathway, then I rang the doorbell. In less than a minute, a young girl with purple hair and two pony tails stood there, staring at me.

"Hello there, does Kaede Fuyou live here?"

"She does," she said quietly.

"Who is it Rimu?"

"I don't know, this person hasn't said his name."

It was then I heard a quiet giggle, "it's okay Rimu, you can let him in!"

Primula moved to the side and I walked in slowly. Kaede was standing at the far end of the hallway, she was smiling happily.

"Hello Matthew, did you have any trouble finding the house?"

"Ah, nope, I had no trouble at all."

"That's good, and I see you've already met Rimu."

"My real name is Primula," she said quietly, then she went silent.

"She's just a little shy," said another voice. Much to my surprise, it was Rin.

"What are you doing here Rin?" I asked.

"I live here," he answered, "I've been living with Kaede ever since we were kids, and Primula just moved in with us a couple of nights ago."

"Really?"

"That's right," smiled Kaede, then she turned to Rin, "dinner will be ready soon okay?"

"Okay, then I'm going to study with Sia. Would that be okay?"

"Of course it is."

Somehow I could tell that Kaede wasn't enterily happy about that, but when she looked back over to me, she did show me a smile.

"We've got plenty of room, if you would like to join us for dinner."

"Ah sure," I said in a shy way.

Kaede smiled and walked back into the kitchen, Primula then walked in.

Of course Kaede made an excellent dinner (like in real life), then after helping clear the table, Rin headed out to Sia's place and Primula went upstairs to her room. I followed Kaede into her living room, where we were going to be studying.

We got our textbooks out and some blank sheets of paper, then we placed them on the table. Then we got down on our knees and sat across from each other.

"Are you okay Matthew?" she asked me, noticing me groan.

"Oh yeah I'm okay, it's just that I'm not used to sitting on my knees, but I'll get used to that soon."

Kaede just smiled at me, "what would you like to study first?"

"I think we should start with history."

And so that's what we did. Whenever there was something we didn't understand, we would ask each other and we would always have an answer for the question.

"Do you often study with other people?" Kaede asked me in a short while.

"Not always, I sometimes study alone."

"Don't your parents help out a little bit?"

"Nah, they're usually busy with their own work. Besides they don't always know half the stuff I'm studying. Now I'm not sure if I should ask, but do you usually study alone?"

"Actually I study with Rin sometimes, although this is the first time in a long time that I get to study with someone else."

I looked back down to my textbooks, mostly because I didn't want Kaede to see me blush.

"Are you...blushing, Matthew?"

"Ah, no, of course not."

"I'm sorry," I looked back to her, "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"No, no, it's okay Kaede, there's no need to say sorry. To be honest with you, this is the first time I get to study with a girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah, cause I mostly study with the guys, some know this stuff off by heart and others usually require my help...oh darn it, I'm just going off again. I'm must be boring you."

"You're not boring me, why would you think that?"

"Well, mostly because I don't bring up alot of interesting conversations."

"But it's okay to talk about your old home, I don't mind listening to that."

"Really?"

"Of course," she smiled happily to me, then she noticed something on the floor next to me, "is that yours?"

I looked to my right and noticed it was my Ipod (in the dream, I had an Ipod, unlike in real life), "yeah it's mine. I hope I didn't break it," I checked it over, "nope, it's okay."

"Do you listen to alot of music on your Ipod?"

"Sometimes yes. Except during class and walking."

"What's your favourite kind of music?"

"Oh, well...that's a little hard for me to decide really, cause I listen to alot of music, mostly love songs."

"You like listening to love songs?" This time Kaede was looking down, as she was trying to hide her face as she was blushing.

"Yeah," I said, again I was blushing too, "sometimes that's all I ever listen to. Do you like listening to love songs too?"

"Yes, I love listening to those kinds of songs."

For a while, we were silent, then Kaede looked back up to me with a smile on her face and of course she was still blushing.

"Would you like to listen to some of these songs with me?" I asked in a shy way.

"Sure, but maybe after we finish studying."

"Right," I smiled.

And so Kaede and I went back into studying, we studied as much as we could until we were done and a little tired.

After we had completed our homework, I attached the headphones onto my Ipod and then I played some of my favourite songs for Kaede to listen to. Some of these songs were in English, but she understood every word and enjoyed listening to my songs.

In an hour's timing, I was finally ready to head off back to the apartment.

"Kaede, ah...I would like to say thank you. You know for inviting me over to study with you."

"You're welcome Matthew...maybe we can do this again...maybe tomorrow night?"

"Well...sure, I would like that. Well I better be off, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," she called to me in a sweet way.

As I continued walking back to the apartment, I kept on thinking about today, "I've only been here for a couple of days and I already have a new friend. That Kaede really is a nice girl, I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

The next day, we were all sitting in the classroom, the teacher was looking a little upset, "some of you," she went on, "did not do your homework last night, I suggest to you lot to work harder, if you don't want to spend your summer in this classroom."

Then came a small quiz that had to be done in thirty minutes. We weren't going to get the results until the end of the day.

When that time came, most of the students got that angry look, except for Nerine, Kaede and Rin. Then came my turn, the teacher was looking impressed with me.

"Very well done here Mr. Gagnon," she said, "you passed this little quiz with flying colors, like Kaede has."

Once she was back at her desk, I looked over to Kaede and I winked at her, she then smiled happily at me.

"Now remember class," the teacher continued, "you need to remember all the stuff I have teaching you and what you have done on this quiz, for the upcoming test."

Most of the students were groaning loudly, all except Rin, Nerine, Kaede and myself (again).

After class, I walked over to Kaede's desk again to talk to her, "would you like me to come by at the same time tonight?"

"Yes," she smiled, "same time tonight."

"Okay then, I'll come by at the same time tonight."

"Okay, and if you would like...you can have dinner with us again."

"Yeah, I would like that. Well I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later."

So once again later that night, I went over to Kaede's house where we all had dinner together. Then Rin went off to Sia's place to study with her, while Kaede and I studied in the living room.

"I sure hope we pass this exam, otherwise my parents might force me to move back."

"You don't want to go back?"

"No, I don't. Cause the longer I stay here, the more I start to get attached to this city. I've only been here three days already and yet I have already made lots of friends and have settled in nicely, but I know my parents will never listen to me. They only want me to be one hundred percent perfect...I don't want to leave..." I was finding it hard to speak to Kaede as I burst into tears right then and there.

"You don't need to be one hundred percent perfect, you just need to do your best, that's all you can ever do."

"Are you sure Kaede?"

"I'm sure."

I was quiet for that short little while, looking down to the floor, then I looked back up to Kaede and although I still had tears in my eyes, I was smiling.

"You are right Kaede, all I can do is my best and that's what I'm going to do...with some help."

"I'll be more than glad to help you Matthew."

"Thank you."

Kaede gave me some tissues to wipe the tears away, then we went back to studing for the test, only this time, Kaede and I sat side by side, so we could both study the same thing together.

And sure enough that next day, we all went into the classroom, ready to do that test. While there were some students were worried on how they were going to do on the test, Kaede, Rin, Nerine and I were not. In fact, there were more than enough questions where I knew the answers for.

Afterwords, we all met up outside of the classroom.

"That was hard," groaned Mayumi, "I sure hope I pass this test, otherwise it's summer school."

"I don't think we'll get stuck in summer school," said Sia, "especially not after studying for this test all night long."

I looked over to Kaede and smiled at her, "thanks for helping me out and for believing in me."

"Your welcome," she smiled.

Then we heard some loud screams coming from the hallway, it was Kaede, Sia, and Nerine's fan-clubs and by the looks of it, they were going after Rin.

"Glad to see some things returning to normal," chuckled Itsuki.

I however only smiled, "yep, I'm definetly going to like living here."

An alarm clock went off, Kaede opened her eyes, got up from the bed and turned it off. Then she looked over to me and smiled, then she gave me a small kiss on the left side of my face. Then she quietly walked out of the bedroom, going off for her room.


	5. Kaede's Dreams Episode 2 Moving In

Well here's the second episode of the special. In this story, 'Matthew' is finally going to 'officially' move into his apartment as he gets all his stuff on the weekend. This chapter was inspired by a small portion of Kanon (2006 Version)-Episode 4, with the official moving in scene. Plus you'll find out more information about 'Matthew's' past girlfriends, which so happens to be based on my past girlfriends. Anyhow, I'm ready to share with you the next installment of 'Kaede's Dreams'.

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**The Special Series: Kaede's Dreams**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 2: Moving In**_

After another long day, Kaede and I did our usual hugging, then we went off to bed, we said our good nights and went to sleep. I dreamed about the good times I've been having with Kaede, while Kaede was dreaming about something a little different...

In her dream, it was the weekend shorty after my first week in the city, I was standing in the living room with some of the unopened boxes.

"I've got to take care of these stupid boxes," I groaned to myself, "plus all the boxes due to come in later. This is going to take me all day."

I just stood there in that nearly empty apartment, then I looked over to the fridge and remembered that I needed to get some food.

"I'm not going to continue eating out every single day," I thought to myself.

With my mind made up, I grabbed a hold of my sweater and keys, then headed out on my way (after locking the door).

I walked past the lobby and asked the desk clerk if I had any letters or packages waiting for me to collect.

"Not yet," he answered.

"Darn," I muttered, "thanks anyways."

Thankfully the grogery store wasn't too far away from the apartment, but I kept on thinking to myself on what I was going to get. It's a little something I should have thought about back in the apartment.

"Hello Matthew," I looked down the street and there was Kaede.

"Oh hi Kaede, what are you doing today?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing."

"Well I'm going grogery shopping, then I need to head back to my apartment."

"Did your parents send your stuff yet?"

"Not yet, but hopefully I'll get the rest of my stuff sometime today. The only problem is that I'm going to have is unpacking all that stuff, it's probably going to take me all weekend."

"Why don't I help you?"

"Are you sure that's how you want to spend your Saturday?"

"Yep," she smiled happily, "I'm always happy to help a friend, especially one as kind as you Matthew."

"Thanks Kaede."

Kaede followed me to the grogery store, although she never did say why she was out today. Still after a while, I forgot about that myself as Kaede and I looked around for what I needed, then after paying for the food, we walked off back to my apartment.

"It sure is big," Kaede gasped when she saw the building.

"Yeah it is and to think I live at the top of this building."

Kaede looked at me a little surprised, "you live on the top floor?"

"Yep I sure do."

We both walked inside, once again I asked if anything had come in yet, the desk clerk said that nothing has come in yet and I would have to wait, just a little longer. Thankfully the building came with three elevators, especially considering that one was already at the top of the building and the other under maintence.

Once we got to the top, Kaede followed me to my apartment, "And here we are!" I said.

Kaede sure looked surprised by the place, despite it being almost empty.

"What do you think Kaede?"

"It's lovely," she smiled.

"Well I'm glad you like it, but I think it will look better once all my stuff gets here."

Kaede helped me to put the food and drinks away in the fridge and cupboards that were in the kitchen area, which didn't very long (just like in real life), then she noticed the time.

"I'm sorry, I must be ruining your plans."

"No you're not, I'm just worried about Rin and Rimu, I told them that I was going shopping and..."

"I understand, well if you want, you can use the phone that's in the living room."

"Thank you Matthew."

She walked over to the living room to call her friends. Throughout that time, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, "she's really beautiful and cute too," I thought to myself, "And with a voice and smile of an angel too."

When Kaede had finished her call, there came a loud buzzing sound.

"I hate it when that thing goes off," I groaned, "it's only the intercom..." I walked over to it, "hello?"

"Mr. Gaon..."

"That's Gagnon."

"Right, well...this is the desk clerk, you have several packages coming in now."

"Alright I'm on my way down." I looked back over to Kaede, "Are you sure you want to stay and help me unpack?"

"I'm sure, I always like to help."

"Okay then, I'll be back with some of the boxes in a short bit. In the meantime, if you can get started in unpacking the few boxes in here, that would be great."

After I had gone off downstairs, Kaede was left alone, she looked around the place (while unpacking the boxes), she was really impressed.

"Isn't this a two person apartment?" she asked me, when I came back up.

"Yep, but my parents insisted that I live in this kinda apartment, it's cheaper than living in a single one person apartment. Still I think it's okay, a lot bigger than some of the rooms in my old house."

I went back downstairs to get more boxes and came back up and spoke with Kaede again.

"Are you going to live in an apartment forever?"

"Nah, I'll move out when I feel like it, but that's not for a long time."

"Where would you move to?"

"Maybe a nice two story house like the last one I was in, but a little bit bigger."

As the day wore on, I continued to go downstairs to get the boxes, while Kaede unpacked some of the other boxes. It was around two in the afternoon when I brought the last of my stuff upstairs, then the two of us spent the entire day unpacking all the boxes and putting things into place.

When it came to the more 'heavy' stuff like cabinets and a television set, I took care of that.

Still it didn't take too long to really finish the unpacking, cause at around six in the evening, we were done.

"I'd say this looks much better now, wouldn't you agree Kaede?"

"Yep, I think it's look wonderful."

Then she noticed that I was looking a little down in the dumps once again, she knew why.

"Even with all this stuff here, you're still lonely, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, well...except for right now, since you're here. Kaede, I want to say thank you for helping me today, I could never have gotten all this done as quickly as today, I promise you that I'll find some way to owe you back for helping me."

"You don't need to do that Matthew, just seeing you smile makes us even, okay?"

"Okay," I said.

For a while we were both silent, then Kaede broke the silence, "well I better get going..."

"Wait! Ah, I was wondering if...would you like to come by again tomorrow, then maybe we can...hang out."

Kaede was quiet for a while, she was blushing a light shade of red, "sure," she said at last, "but is it okay if Rin and Rimu come along with me?"

"Sure, they can come over too."

"Okay," she smiled, "well I'll see you tomorrow Matthew!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow Kaede."

Once she had walked out, I walked out to the balcony and waited till she came out from the lobby, I waved to her and she waved back until she was out of sight.

"She is a wonderful girl," I thought to myself, "I think this is going to be a beautiful friendship."

The next morning, I was washing the table in the living room, until it shone with my reflection shining. Just as I had finished, I heard several knocks on the door.

"I'm coming!" I called.

I got up and walked over to the door, when I opened it, there was Kaede with Rin and Primula.

"Were we interupting anything?" Kaede asked.

"Nope, you weren't interupting anything. Come in."

Kaede came in first, then Rin and Primula walked slowly in. She showed no change of expression, but Rin was definatly impressed.

"Wow!" he said, "this place looks great, you have done a good job Matthew."

"Thanks Rin, but you should also thank Kaede, for it hadn't been for her, more than half of my stuff would still be in the boxes. Yep, she really helped me out when I needed help."

Kaede looked over to me with that beautiful smile on her face and she was blushing a little bit.

While they were visitng, I had some music playing on my radio. I was showing Rin some of the video games I have (which pretty much the same amount I have in real life).

"Do you play these games alot?" asked Primula.

"Not always, to be honest I haven't played any of these games for a few months now."

"Mostly because of your big move, am I right?" asked Rin.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Plus the big move gave me plenty of sleepless nights."

"I hope you're getting plenty of sleep now," said Kaede.

"Oh I am, that's something you don't need to worry about. I couldn't sleep before because I was stressed out with the big move, but I'm feeling a little calmer now."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"You've got a lot of books," said Primula as she was looking at the books in my bookshelf.

"Oh yeah, I do have a lot of books, but not as much as my movie collection. Oh there I go again, I need to stop going on about this stuff."

"It's okay Matthew," said Kaede, "there's no need to say sorry."

"That's right," agreed Rin, "this stuff doesn't sound boring to me at all. Sounds interesting if you ask me."

I could only smile at that moment, then I noticed that Primula had one of my X-box controllers, looking at it.

"Have you ever played video games before, Primula?" I asked.

She shook her head, but still didn't answer me back.

"It's actually simple to use, would you like to try it out?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, I'd be glad to show you how it works. Just let me look for a game that isn't too voilent." I walked over to the shelves where my movies and games were, looking for one I could show Primula, "alright here's one, 'Forza Motorsport', it's a good game for beginners."

Still Primula didn't say anything.

So I showed Primula how to play the game for a while, then I allowed her to play the game. Well, she was great with her first race, she won 1st place.

"Even I couldn't get that on my first try," I said out loud, "are you sure you haven't played video games before?"

"I've never played video games before," she said quietly.

At around lunchtime, I allowed Rin and Primula to play the game by themselves, while I made lunch for all of us. Kaede was standing nearby, watching me.

"I hope you don't mind if I cook up some spaghetti and meatballs."

"I don't mind," she smiled, she could smell it from where she was standing, "it smells great."

"Well thank you."

"Do you always listen to music when you're cooking?"

"Yep," (during that time I had music playing, like in real life whenever I cook), "I find it helps pass the time when I'm all on my own - well that, and talking with good friends, like we are now."

Kaede had to giggled a little bit at my joke.

"Hey Matthew," called Rin, "how many computers do you have?"

"Two!" I called back to him, "the laptop and my other computer."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

I stood there in shock as I heard that question come from Primula. Rin and Kaede looked over to her a little surprised, "Rimu, why would you ask that?" asked Kaede.

"I was just being curious," she answered simply.

For a couple of minutes, there was complete silence, until at last I spoke up, "no I don't have a girlfriend. I was dumped six months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Matthew," said Kaede.

"How long did your relationship last?" asked Rin.

"Two months. Man, that was the shortest relationship I ever had."

"How many relationships did you have?" Primula asked.

"Four, the first one was from when I was in grade eight, that lasted for eight months, then my second lasted for a year and a half, my third lasted for four months and then there was the fourth," I sighed deeply.

"That's sad," Kaede said quietly.

"It is, but I'm okay. I'm not going to give up looking for my one true love, till then I'm going to do what I always do."

"And what's that?" asked Rin.

"Live my life to the fulliest."

(It's the same pharse I go by with every single day in real life).

Within a few more minutes, the lunch was ready, "I hope you'll like this," I said in a shy way.

Kaede, Primula and Rin took the first bites of the lunch I made - they smiled to me, "this is delicous," smiled Kaede, "I especially like the sauce."

"I'm glad you like it, it's a special pasta sauce I always make, I actually just finished it last night."

"Is it a secret recipe?"

"Nope, it's actually a pretty common recipe that was always served in my old cooking class back at my old high school. Why? Would you like the recipe?"

She nodded her head happily, "alright, I'll write the recipe down for you after lunch."

"Thank you Matthew."

After lunch, Primula and Rin went back to play some more of that racing game, while I wrote down the recipe for Kaede. During that time, Sia and Nerine came over, I'm thinking they mostly wanted to be with Rin.

"You have a nice place here Matthew," said Sia.

"Thanks," I called over to them.

After another hour of talking and hanging out with my friends, they were finally ready to go home. They thanked me for a great time, then they set off - all except for Kaede.

"I'm sorry there isn't too much to do around here," I said to her.

"It's okay Matthew, I enjoyed listening to some of your stories and learning about what you like."

"Well I'm glad you had a good time. Now I have to ask, do you have a fear of heights?"

"No, I don't."

"Okay then, come with me for a second, there's something else I want to show you."

Kaede followed me to the balcony, she gasped as she saw the sight before her, "you can see the whole city from here," she said with a happy tone in her voice.

"Yeah, it's a nice view, although it looks better at night."

Kaede and I stood there just looking out to the city, there were plenty of places we knew, including our school.

"It's a nice view to look at in the mornings," I said to her, "makes a huge difference from looking at a field of green grass."

"Did you live on a farm?"

"Yeah I used to live on a farm, although it's not much of a farm, since we only have a grassy field and the only animals we have are cats."

"You have cats?"

"One inside and a few dozen outside, mostly strays, but we do our best to look after them - well I guess I should say my parents will look after them."

"Sounds like you had an interesting life back in Canada."

"A little bit yes and a little bit no."

"What do you mean by that?"

For the next little while, I told Kaede about my life back in Canada (which was similar to my real life), she was surprised by half the stuff I told her.

"And that's pretty much it," I said concluding my little story, "I know it doesn't sound like it could really happen, but believe me, all the stuff I told you is for real."

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"Of course I do."

"Well I'm glad you believe me, cause most of the people from my old hometown don't believe me at all, and think I made this stuff up."

"Why would they think that?"

"That's something I just don't know."

We were silent for quite a while, then we both went back inside my apartment as a cool breeze was starting to come in.

"We might be getting some rain tonight," said Kaede, "oh, but I forgot my umberella."

"That's okay Kaede, you can borrow mine for tonight."

"Thank you Matthew and I promise to return it to you tomorrow."

"Okay," then I asked, "Kaede, I was just wondering, if I could...ask you for...a hug?"

Kaede was surprised at first, then she smiled, "of course."

She walked towards me, wrapping her arms around me, then I wrapped my arms around her. We hugged for a couple of minutes, before we backed off.

"Thank you Kaede."

"Your welcome Matthew. Well I better get home, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Kaede just smiled as she walked out the door and headed off downstairs. Like yesterday, I went over to the balcony and waited for her - then once she came out of the building, I waved to her and she waved back until she was out of sight.

Another alarm clock went off at around four thirty in the morning, Kaede woke up and shut it off like she did the day before.

"Were you having a good dream Kaede?"

Kaede looked and noticed that I was wide awake at this time.

"I'm really sorry Matthew, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay Kaede, there's no need to say sorry. Tell me, were you having a good dream?"

"I was."

"Can you tell me what it was about or should I guess?"

"It was about you Matthew," she smiled.

"Me?"

"Yes," then she explained about the dream (just for the record, she did tell me about the dream from the night before).

"Sounds like you had a good dream then."

"I did."

Then she gave me a big hug, "I love you Matthew."

"And I love you too Kaede," I said as I hugged her back.

Kaede and I hugged for a few minutes, both of us blushing a nice bright red and smiling during that time. Then after the hugging, she got up and headed for her room, "I'll see you downstairs in a while."

"Okay Kaede."

She smiled happily, then she walked off for her room, still thinking about the first hug we had in her dream, "it was just as wonderful as the first time we hugged," she thought to herself.


	6. Kaede's Dreams Episode 3 Cooking Secrets

Now as recalled in the first chapter of 'Kaede's Dreams' that we started off on the timeline of the original 'Shuffle' episodes, starting with episode 3, now we're moving on to the timeline of episodes 4 and 5. In this episode, there are plenty more secrets being revealed about 'Matthew' especially as he tells them to 'Kaede'. To be completely honest with you, I had a difficult chapter to write up, no sooner had I got one idea down, then I was out of any ideas and two days later, I finally came up with another idea for this chapter. Still I did try my best to write up this chapter as best as I could, hopefully the next chapter will be much easier to write up. Anyhow, I don't have that much more to say, so here's episode 3 of 'Kaede's Dreams'.

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**The Special Series: Kaede's Dreams**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 3: Cooking Secrets**_

Kaede and I had spent the entire day on another date, then we came home to find a wonderful dinner waiting for us when we got in. It was another great dinner and the three sisters did all the washing and drying and putting the dishes away.

Then we went to the living room to watch some television together again, then we all went upstairs to get changed into our pajamas. I waited outside of my room for Kaede, she came over to my doorway and gave me a hug. Then we walked into my room and layed down on my bed, side by side as usual.

"Good night Matthew."

"Good night Kaede."

We both closed our eyes and went to sleep, I dreamt about our first date again, while Kaede dreamed of something enterily different.

It was mostly a warm day at the school as all the students were helping to clean up the classroom. Sia, Kaede and Mayumi were cleaning the desks, Rin was washing the windows, Nerine was beating on the brushes, Itsuki was washing the floor with the help of some of the other students and I was washing the board.

"Did they ever do this at your school Matthew?" asked Sia.

"Not really no," I answered, "usually towards the end of the school year, we would have an end of the year party. Since I usually went to four different classes every day, I usually went to four different parties."

I chuckled quietly as I said that and to everyone's surprise, Kaede was giggling too.

"Four parties in one day," Mayumi said in surprise, "you were so darn lucky."

"Yeah, I was lucky," I muttered quietly.

"Sorry Matthew, I didn't mean to upset you."

"That's okay," I sighed, "I do miss my old home, but I'm not complaining, I'm liking it here and to be with wonderful friends like you guys makes every day special."

"You really mean that?" asked Kaede.

"Of course."

At this time, Rin and Nerine were walking out of the classroom with garbage bins, while we all went back to work. Less than two minutes later, the sky went dark and huge flashes of lightning came out of nowhere.

"That's weird," I said, "it was sunny just a couple of minutes ago."

Sia looked out the window, she looked worried, "it's Rina."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I just know."

It was then we heard a loud bang from another part of the building, but still it shook the classroom.

"Don't tell me, that was Nerine."

"That was her."

Still after the little bang and shock, we went back to work on cleaning the classroom and putting the tables and chairs back in their proper places. We all decided to stay until Rin and Nerine returned, they explained about what happened that almost got them into trouble.

"We were let off with a warning," said Rin, "although I can't say the same for Forbesii and Eustoma."

"My dad is in trouble?" asked Sia, "how did he do that?"

"I don't know."

"Too much pride is my best guess," I said.

"I'm sorry for making you all worry," said Nerine sadly.

"There's no need to apologize Rina," said Kaede kindly, "we're just glad to see that you're okay."

"I bet you've never experienced something like this before, huh Rin?" I asked.

"Nope, not at all," he answered simply, "definetly a first time."

After a while, we were heading off for our places, when I heard Kaede call out to me, "you forgot one of your textbooks again," she said in a kind way and headed me the book.

"Thank you Kaede."

"Your welcome."

"Alright I better get going, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow...wait, Matthew!" I stopped and looked back to her, "the last time I visited you, you said that you wanted to learn how to cook."

"Yeah I said that cause there are some dishes I just can make...without buring them."

Both Kaede and I chuckled a little, then she spoke up, "well if you would like to learn a little more...maybe I could show you the cooking club's classroom and we can learn some new recipes together."

"Well...I would like that, but are you sure they'll allow new members in at this time of the school year."

"They'll allow you in, my good friend Asa is always eager to teach new students."

"Well then, I would be honored to go."

Kaede just continued to smile at that moment. We said our goodbyes, then Kaede headed off for her home. Although I normally walk the same way as Kaede does until I reach my apartment, I thought I should check on the damage.

"Wow!" I gasped as I looked at it, "It's still hard to believe that Nerine did all that."

There was a small part of the building all smashed and a small hole sat on the ground. After looking at it for a while, I headed off for my apartment, thinking about tomorrow.

Just before class was to begin the next morning, Kaede took me to the cooking club classroom.

"It sure is a big classroom, definetly bigger than the cooking classrooms at my old high school."

Kaede was still smiling, then she looked inside, "Asa, are you in here?"

"Yep!" called another voice and there was the green haired girl herself, "hello Kaede, what can I do for today?"

"I was just wondering if we have anymore room in the class for another student. This is my new friend Matthew Gagnon, he's interested in learning how to cook."

"Well of course there's plenty of room," smiled Asa, "say, aren't you that canadian transfer student."

"That would be me."

"Well I'm honored to meet you, I'm Asa Shigure. I hear you're quite a celebrity around here."

"I am?"

"Yes, cause you are the first canadian transfer student to come here to our dear old school, no offence."

"None taken, but tell me, does everyone think that I'm a celebrity?"

"Yep, pretty much." Boy was I in shock to learn this, "anyways classes begin after school, is that a good time for you Matthew?"

"Yeah, it's a good enough time for me."

"Okay then, I'll see you both later."

We both thanked Asa and walked off to the classroom.

Later on at lunch time, we were all gathered on the roof enjoying the lunches we brought (Kaede kindly shared hers with me), the only ones who weren't happy were Sia and Mayumi. They had failed their exams and were worried about going to Summer school. Nerine was just explaining to them how they could avoid it by doing some kinda written essay.

As we were eating, I was listening in to the music of my Ipod with one ear plug in my ear, the song was listening to was 'I Will Be Your Friend' by 'Michael W. Smith'.

"Do you always listen to music at lunchtime Matthew?" asked Sia.

"Yeah, well except when talking with my friends, which back in my old hometown was quite a rariety."

"Why's that?"

"Well..." so I told them all what I had told Kaede on my first day here, they all felt a little sorry for me too.

"I can't imagine always being alone like that," said Nerine.

"I don't even want to think about it," agreed Sia.

"Yeah, it is terrible to be all alone," I said, "but I'm okay now, since I do have great friends like you guys...well except for Itsuki, he drives me nuts."

Mostly everyone laughed at that, except Itsuki himself.

Sia then comented on Nerine's lunches and so did everyone else, then Kaede suggested that we could have a special picnic lunch on Sunday and everyone agreed to the idea.

After all the classes were done for the day, I headed off to the cooking club's classroom, where both Asa and Kaede were waiting for me.

"I hope I wasn't keeping you two waiting."

"You weren't," smiled Asa, "you're on time."

For an hour, Asa, Kaede and I worked together in learning a few recipes, which wasn't hard for me to learn at all, since I was a fast learner.

"Not bad Matthew," said Asa afterwords, "you're doing really good."

"Well thanks," I said in a shy way.

Then I noticed Kaede leaving the classroom, I thanked Asa again, then I headed off after Kaede.

"Kaede!" I called to her, she stopped and looked back to me, "I just want to say thanks again for getting me into the cooking class."

"Your welcome."

"Ah, do you have anything planned for this afternoon?"

"Actually I was going to go home and teach Rimu a bit about cooking, why Matthew?"

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit tonight, but since you are busy..."

"Maybe we could hang out tomorrow night," Kaede interupted, "would that be okay?"

"Sure," I said in a shy way again, "tomorrow night sounds good to me."

"Okay then. I better be going, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow!" I called to her.

Still I didn't have anything else to do for a while, so I headed off to the library and looked around for a good manga book to read. Once I found one, I headed off back to the apartment.

The next night after the cooking class, Kaede and I headed off to the megamall.

"I don't think all of the stores are open in that mall just yet," Kaede was saying.

"Well that's okay. I don't mind if there aren't that many stores open at this time."

Kaede just smiled at me and I smiled back at her, "thanks for coming out with me tonight Kaede, I know I must be taking up some of your time."

"It's okay Matthew, I always enjoy spending time with my friends."

"Well I enjoy spending time with my friends too, especially one as sweet as you."

Kaede looked away for a second, she didn't want to show me that she was blushing. It was actually a good thing she was looking away, cause I was blushing too.

We soon arrived at the megamall in five minutes and we walked through two floors of the building, before we decided to rest for a bit at a bench to rest our feet. As we rested, I pulled my Ipod out and started playing another favourite song of mine, known as 'Hanging By A Moment' by 'Lifehouse'.

"I'll say this about your megamall, it is bigger than any of the malls I've ever been too."

"Is it really?"

"Yeah it is. Usually the malls I went to, were either one floored malls or two floored, but they were always short, not like this mall."

"Rin said that too when they opened up this mall," giggled Kaede, "to be honest with you Matthew, we do have two malls in this city, this one and the smaller one, a short ways away from here."

"Yeah I saw that one when I gave myself that little tour of Tokyo, but it's still bigger than the ones back in Canada."

"Matthew, do you really miss your old home?"

"Yeah a little, I mean that's where I grew up, it's where all my childhood friends are, I do miss that...on the other hand, I'm glad to leave behind some of the bad memories and to do stuff I could never do before."

"Like what?"

"Like hanging out with you for one thing," I smiled to her.

Kaede smiled too, then we both got up and continued on our way threw the mall for a couple more hours. Then we both walked on our way back to our places, until we reached the crossroads that lead to my apartment.

"I'll see you on Sunday Matthew," called Kaede.

"Right, I'll see you on Sunday Kaede."

Kaede waved to me until she was out of sight, then I headed off back to the apartment. Now I know what you're thinking, if I was hanging out with Kaede, doesn't that mean I was out on a date with her? The answer is no, we were just hanging out, that's all.

That Sunday, we were all gathered in a small part of the park, each one of us (except Rin, Itsuki and Primula) brought something for everyone to try. Nerine's first ever omeletes proved to be very popular, as did the food Kaede made and even my Spagetti and meatballs proved to be popular.

"This is really delicous," smiled Asa.

"Can you tell us the recipe for it?" asked Sia.

"Sorry, but it's a little secret between me and one other person," I said as I looked over to Kaede, I gave her a wink at this time and she winked back at me.

A few days later, I was coming into the classroom when I noticed that both Rin and Kaede weren't at their desks.

"I wonder where they are," I thought to myself.

I decided to ask Nerine and Sia, considering that they do live next door to Kaede, Rin and Primula (both sides of the house, like in real life).

"Kaede came down with a little cold," said Sia, "so she's staying home today and Rin's looking after her."

"We're going to be visiting them later to see if we can help," said Nerine.

"That's nice of you two, I'm sure Kaede will be happy to get some company. It can get a little lonely without anyone to talk to."

"You mean your friends never came by to see you when you were sick?" asked Sia.

"Nope, they never did, plus my parents were always too busy to visit me, so all I had was the television that sat in my room."

"It sucks to be alone."

Nerine quietly agreed to that, "why don't you come along with us later today?"

"I'd love to, but I have some other things to take care of first, but I'll try dropping by some time tonight."

"I know Kaede would be really happy to see you," said Sia.

"What do you mean by that?"

Sia didn't answer, she only giggled quietly and so did Nerine. I didn't bother asking again, so I walked over to my desk and got ready for today's class.

Later that afternoon, I was just finishing up my homework and was reading some letters from home, they didn't have much to say at all.

"Oh well, it's the thought that counts," I thought to myself.

After that, I cooked up my own dinner tonight, a small pepperoni pizza, watched a short movie for a while, then I noticed the time...

"Oh shoot! I said I was going to visit Kaede tonight, how could I have forgotten?"

(Believe me, that was the why I was).

I grabbed my keys, my sweater, then after locking up, I headed off to Kaede's place.

It took me five minutes to get there. I rang the doorbell and Rin opened the door, "hello Matthew, what brings you by at this time of night?"

"I thought I'd come by to see how you and Kaede are doing, I know I'm a little late but..."

"Nah it's okay, come on in."

"Thanks, so where is Kaede?"

"She's still in her room, I just went up to check on her a few minutes ago, if you want to talk to her, then I suggest you go up to her room now."

"Thanks, ah...which room is hers?"

"Her room is on the left side after you get upstairs."

"Thanks!"

So I walked upstairs, then I walked over to Kaede's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's Matthew, I know it's a little late, but..."

"It's okay, you can come in."

I walked into Kaede's room to see her, sitting under her covers. Her hair was a bit of a mess and she was blushing a light shade of red.

"I'm sorry for distrubing you Kaede," I said in a kind way, "I was going to come over earlier, but I lost track time and well...that's the reason I didn't show up earlier."

"It's okay Matthew, there's no need to say sorry, I'm just happy to see you."

"Really?"

"Yes," she answered, still smiling, "you said you were going to come and you did, you didn't break your promise."

"Well, I try my best," I said meekily.

Kaede just continued to smile at me, "is it okay if I hang out with you for a bit?"

"Sure Matthew."

I pulled up a chair and sat down right beside Kaede's bed and we talked for a while, then I brought up something Kaede thought was interesting, "whenever I was sick, I would often read a book to help pass the time...although it's better if someone else read it."

"Didn't your parents read you stories?"

"Nope," I answered, "they were too busy, plus my mom thought it was a waste of time."

Then Kaede asked, "could you read me...a story?"

I was a little bit surprised that she asked that question, but I happily agreed and pulled out a couple of books from my bag, "I only have Thomas books, I hope they are okay."

"They're okay with me," she smiled, "I remember my mom used to read me those stories when I was younger, I always loved listening to those tales."

"Okay then, I'll read you some of these stories."

So I read a couple books to Kaede, she listened very carefully and so did Rin and Primula from time to time, until Kaede was ready to sleep.

"I'll see you tomorrow Matthew, I hope to be better by then."

"Okay then, but even if you're not, I'll come by to see you again."

"I would like that."

Then she layed back down and went off to sleep, while I tucked her in gently and unknowing to her, I kissed her on the right side of her face.

"Sweet dreams Kaede," I whispered as I walked quietly out of her room.

Kaede woke up when she heard the alarm clock going off, she reached over to shut it off, then she looked over to me. She smiled at me, then she gave me a small kiss on the right side of my face.

"I love you too Matthew," she whispered quietly.


	7. Kaede's Dreams Episode 4 Little Day Out

We now go through the 'Shuffle' timeline from episode 5 to episode 8. I don't have that much to say about this episode, but I hope you will enjoy this. Oh and for the record, when the sentence is in ( ), that means it's 'Matthew' outside of the dreams.

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**The Special Series: Kaede's Dreams**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 4: The Little Day Out**_

It was a beautiful summer's night out tonight, good enough that I was going to leave the sliding glass door open a bit and we were going to sleep on top of my bed sheets again. We both said our good nights to each other, then we both closed our eyes at the same time. I was dreaming about the day at the beach and swimming with Kaede, while Kaede was having one of those dreams again (I think you can guess what I'm talking about).

It was a warm summer's day, Kaede and Primula were walking along after leaving the arcade. Kaede was a little bit upset because Rin was with Sia, even though she never said it.

"Are you okay Kaede?" asked Primula.

"I'm okay," she said quietly.

Kaede and Primula continued to walk along, until they saw Nerine at the flea market, "would you like to see the rest of the city Rimu?"

"Sure," she said quietly, "but what about you, Kaede?"

"I'll be okay, you don't need to worry about me."

Primula wasn't completely sure, but she still went with Nerine to see the city. Kaede walked away, feeling more and more miserable.

She was walking along past the bridge, when she noticed someone throwing stones across the water. She watched for a bit, then she looked to see who was throwing them.

"Matthew?"

Sure enough, it was me, "hi Kaede. What are you up to today?"

"Nothing really, Rin's with Sia and Rimu is getting a tour from Nerine. I was just going back to my house. What about you?"

"I don't have anything to do at the moment...well, except throwing rocks across the water here."

To prove it, I threw one across the water. It bounced on the surface at least fifteen times and landing on the other side of the bridge.

"How do you do that?"

"It's easy really, you just need a smooth rock and aim perfectly, then throw it. I once got one rock to bounce on the water, twenty-five times."

"Did you really?"

"Yeah...ah, Kaede...I was wondering, would you like to hang out with me again?"

Kaede looked up to me and smiled, "I would love to hang out with you."

"Okay then."

We walked along through the shopping distract for a while, until we reached the flea market again.

"Is there anything you're looking for in particular, Kaede?"

"Not really," she answered, "I'm just looking around, is that okay?"

"Of course it is," I smiled.

So Kaede continued looking around, looking at all sorts of different clothes like sweaters for example. I was also looking around, just looking at what this flea market had, when I felt someone give me a tap on the shoulder.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our Canadian superstar."

I knew who that voice was, it was Itsuki.

"I would perfer to be called by my actual name, not the Canadian superstar. To be honest, that's getting to be a royal pain in the neck."

"Whatever buddy, so tell me, did you come here with Kaede?"

"Yes I did, why?"

"Just wondering," he snickered quietly, "it's nice to see you two out on a date."

Kaede heard that for sure and started to blush and I blushed slighty, all the while I was looking serious.

"This isn't a date, Kaede and I are just hanging out that's all."

"It's a date," he sniggered.

"Will you stop picking on them?" cried another voice, it was Mayumi, "a boy and a girl can hang out without it being a date."

"Sure you would say that," he chuckled.

Mayumi looked like she was going to explode in anger, but thankfully she had no need to.

"It's quite true, I happen to have a few female friends back in Canada and I usually hang out with them, just like I would with the rest of my friends. Now, should you go saying that Kaede and I are dating, or if you insult Mayumi again, then you're going to get it."

I think Itsuki was a little scared, he ran off quickly without saying another word.

"That was impressive," smiled Mayumi.

"Nothing to it really," I chuckled, "it was just an empty threat, it's not like I would hurt that guy."

"Are you sure? Cause I usually beat him up whenever he makes fun of me."

"Just ignore him and he'll stop his teasing, but if that doesn't work, you could always use an empty threat."

"I'll try that, thanks Matthew."

She then went off to another part of the flea market, around the time Kaede came up with something to show me. It was a nice pink dress with red outlines.

"What do you think of it Matthew?" she asked me.

"Ah, well...I think it looks beautiful and...I think it would look great on you."

"Do you really mean it?" Kaede looked excited when I said that.

"Of course I mean it."

"Okay then, can you wait here for a minute, I'm going to buy this."

I agreed to wait, and so I stood there in that spot, until Kaede returned with her new dress in a bag, "Where would you like to go to next Matthew?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could go visit that mall again, would that be okay?"

"Of course it's okay."

After we arrived, we started walking around. We first stopped by the pet shop to see little kittens looking up at us threw the windows.

"They're so cute," smiled Kaede.

Then we walked around threw an entertainment store, where I found several DVDs that I was looking for and two new music CDs as well. Then we walked around throughout the rest of the mall for another couple of hours.

(Remember it takes about two to three hours to walk through the megamall).

As we walked along throughout the mall, I could see that Kaede was looking happy, as she was smiling.

"Are you having a good time hanging out with me, Kaede?"

"I am," she smiled, "what about you, Matthew?"

"I'm having a good time. It feels so good to get out and about during the summer instead of being indoors all the time, plus it feels great to hang out with friends."

"Weren't you lonely during the summers?"

"Yeah I was lonely, but now I don't have to feel that way anymore, especially now that I have great friends like you."

"Well I'm happy to be your friend Matthew."

We left the mall after another twenty minutes, but before we could go anywhere else, Kaede had to make a phone call.

"Hi Rimu...did you have a good time? You did? That's good...is Rina with you? She is...okay, I was just checking to see if you made it home safely. I'm going to be with Matthew a little longer...okay then, I'll see you later."

"With the way you were talking to Primula, it's almost like she was your sister."

"I guess so. She's only been with us for a while, but it's like she's been here for years."

"I think you're lucky to have them livng with you. I often wish that I didn't have to live alone in that apartment of mine. So you can see why I'm always out and about during the day."

"Yeah I can see that."

"Now, shall we get going?"

"Yes," she smiled, "where would you like to go?"

I didn't answer as I looked up to a huge sign, which read 'karoke', "I think we should try that."

Kaede looked a little worried, "I can't sing Matthew, I'm not really that good."

"It's actually quite easy, I could teach you if you would like."

"Sure," she smiled happily.

So we both walked inside and asked for two student passes. Then for half an hour, I taught Kaede how to sing, then we both sang a duet.

She was good, (just like in real life), and for the record, the song was 'True Colors'.

"You did pretty good Kaede."

"Do you really think so? I thought I messed up a few times."

"No, you were great. In fact, you were even better than I was when I first started singing."

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do," I smiled.

"Thank you Matthew."

Our duet song was placed onto a couple of discs that we could take home, then we handed back the student passes and headed off to explore more of Tokyo.

One of the next stops was to a hobby shop, I asked Kaede if we could go in for a while and she happily agreed to the idea.

There was plenty inside the store, from model airplanes, to model boats and even model trains.

(I'm not enterily sure what it looked like, so I'm only guessing that it's the size of Kaede's old classroom, X3).

"Are you interested in trains?" Kaede asked me, as I was looking at a train set.

"Yep, I've always been interested in trains ever since I was a young kid. I used to have a train set that was just down the hallway from my bedroom, but my parents took it down."

"Why did they do that?"

"They wanted their old guest room back, plus they said I wasn't using the train set that much. I said I would, but they still torn the whole thing apart and all that was left was an empty room and a broken window."

"What do mean by a broken window was left in the empty room?"

"Well, my father lost hold of his hammer, it flew out of his hand and smashed the window to bits."

Kaede giggled slightly after hearing that.

"I'm actually hoping to one day build a huge train set, but I won't be able to do that till I move out of the apartment. Still I can always get some models that I can built together...I'm not boring you, am I?"

"Nope, you're not boring me at all, I think it's interesting."

"Really?"

"Of course," she smiled, then she something on the shelf behind me, "do you what kind of train that is?"

I looked and noticed what she was talking about, "that would be a steam engine. Well, model of a steam engine, a Union Pacific Big Boy, world's biggest and most powerful engine to ever roll down the tracks."

"You're good," she smiled again.

"Thanks, but I owe it all to the years I've spent looking in train books and watching train tapes."

We both laughed a little after I said that. I picked up the box for the Big Boy model and bought it, then we headed out on our way.

The next stop was to an ice cream shop where we both got Strawberry flavor ice cream.

Then we walked around the rest of the shopping distract, before we came to a walkway bridge that stood over a road. Around this time, the sun was starting to set.

"Did you have a good time today Kaede?"

"I did, I had a wonderful time hanging out with you Matthew."

"I'm glad to hear that, cause I had a wonderful time hanging out with you."

I was standing near the panal of the bridge, looking down to the traffic below us.

"Usually, when I was hanging out with my friends, we would usually hang out at one of their places. We hardly went out anywhere, it was a rare thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know it might sound hard to believe, but it is all true."

"Well I believe you."

I looked over to Kaede and smiled at her again. We were quiet for a while longer, then I spoke up again, "I'm going to be honest with you Kaede, when I was first told that I was going to be moving here to Tokyo, I was scared."

(Not true, for in real life, I was happy to move to Tokyo, but it's different in Kaede's dream).

"Why's that Matthew?"

"Well, I was worried about my grades for one thing, as I have told you before. Then I was worried about what my neighbours would be like, would they like me or would they hate me. Then there was the biggest worry yet...would I make any friends here? Well I certainly got my answer that day when you came up to my desk and shared your lunch with me."

I sighed deeply as I looked back to the traffic, "after we met that day, I stopped worrying...well about the friends thing, then there was only the grades and neighbours thing, plus what my life would be like here. Ever since the day where we met, I've haven't worried for a minute."

"You're not worried anymore?"

"Well, maybe a little bit, nothing really. I know this might sound strange, but when I'm with you, it's like all my worries just disappear."

"I don't think it's strange at all, it's normal to feel that way."

"Yeah, you're right..." then I asked a serious question, "Kaede, I was just wondering...would it be okay if we...hold hands for a few minutes."

I was sure Kaede was going to say 'no', but that wasn't what I got. Instead, Kaede grabbed onto my right hand and held it softly with her left hand.

"Yes," she answered, "we can hold hands for a while."

And so, we both stood there on that part of the bridge, looking down to the traffic below us and we were still holding hands. Just holding hands with Kaede at that moment, made me feel like I was the luckiest boy alive, even though I was only a friend to her.

After those few minutes had passed, Kaede and I let go and I turned to set off to the apartment.

"I'll see you around...whenever I get out..." I sighed.

I was about to go, "Matthew, wait!"

I stopped and looked back to see Kaede walking up towards me, "you don't have to be all alone in your apartment during the summer, whenever we all gather somewhere, like maybe to the beach, I'll give you a call and ask if you would like to come."

"Do you mean that Kaede?"

"Yes, I mean that."

"Thank you, I would like that alot."

Again, we were both silent until Kaede spoke up again, "would it be okay if we stay here for a bit and talk?"

"Sure Kaede, but what about Rin and Primula?"

"I'm sure they'll be okay."

"Alright then."

So Kaede and I walked down from the bridge and walked back to the shopping distract. We got a couple more strawberry ice creams, then we sat on a bench outside the shop and talked about some of the good times we've had, mostly Kaede was talking about her good times, I didn't have that many.

Then after a while, I pulled out my Ipod and I sang a song to Kaede, very quietly. It was 'Hanging By a Moment', I think Kaede really liked listening to that song alot.

After a while, Kaede and I walked off back towards our places, we were still smiling as we walked along and once and a while, we would hold hands.

"We probably shouldn't say anything to anyone about this, okay Matthew?"

"Sure Kaede, this will be our little secret."

Within five minutes, we reached the crossroads that lead to my apartment.

"Thanks again for a great day out Kaede, I had a fantastic time with you."

"Well I had a great time with you too," she smiled, giggling a little, "Well anyways, I better get going." She turned and walked for a short distance, before stopping, "I was feeling a little upset today, but you really helped to cheer me up."

"What were you upset about?"

"Ah...you know, I don't remember," she giggled, "I'll see you later!"

"Yeah, I'll see you later Kaede!"

I stayed where I was, as Kaede walked happily away, until she was out of sight, then I headed for my apartment.

The alarm went off and Kaede shut it off, she looked down to me, still sleeping. She grabbed onto my left hand, trying hard not to wake me up.

"I love you Matthew."

"And I love you too."

She gasped to see that I was wide awake, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"That's okay Kaede, I don't mind."

She just smiled at me, blushing a light shade of red.

"Let me guess, you had another wonderful dream, am I right?"

"Yes, I had another wonderful dream," and so she told me of what she had seen in the dream, "I know it's not the same as when we first held hands but..."

"It's okay Kaede, it's your dreams after all, they can be whatever you want them to be."

"Thank you Matthew. Have I ever told you that having you here with me...is like a blessed dream come true?"

"Yep, you've said that before, come to think of it, so have I."

Kaede just continued to smile, then she noticed that I was still holding her hand. We held hands for a while, before we let go, "Well I better get changed and get ready for today, I'm sorry again for waking you Matthew."

"It's okay Kaede, there's no need to be sorry."

"Okay...oh and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me today, since it is a Saturday."

"I would love to go out with you."

"Okay, well I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay, see you in a while Kaede...my sweet princess."

Kaede's blush grew even brighter, then she gave me a small kiss on the lips for a minute. After the kiss, she got up from my bed and walked out the door to her room, still smiling and blushing throughout that entire time.


	8. Kaede's Dreams Episode 5 Day at Beach

Well here's chapter 5 at last! This is where all the chararcters get to go to the beach, not just on one day, but a couple of days. Now I bet I know what you guys are thinking, aren't 'Matthew' and 'Kaede' moving along too fast in this series? No, they are not. They are just friends (in the dreams, at least for now). Anyhow, that's all I have to say...boy, I never do much to say before the story begins. Enjoy the next episode.

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**The Special Series: Kaede's Dreams**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 5: A Day at the Beach**_

For today, the five of us went to the beach to cool off on this slightly warm day, then by the time we were ready to come home, it was already starting to cool down. It started to rain when we got back to the house.

"It's really coming down in buckets out there," said Naomi, she was mostly joking around.

In a few hours, we were all changed into our summer pajamas and relaxing in the living room, watching some of our favourite anime programs, until we went off to bed. Kaede and I did our usual hugging before we got into bed, then we said our good nights to each other and went to sleep with our hands holding onto each other.

Once again tonight, Kaede was going to have one of those 'special' dreams...

It was a warm summer's day, everyone had been invited to the beach, which included myself. Although I was running late.

"I do have a habit of losing track of time when I'm playing video games," I thought to myself, "I sure hope that Kaede won't be mad at me for being late."

I arrived at the beach within a few minutes, just in time to see many of the men on the beach looking to beat Rin up and would probably do so. I could only guess why, mostly cause he was hanging out with lots of pretty girls, especially Kaede. I walked up to the beach and stood in between them.

"Back off!" I shouted, "there is nothing wrong with him hanging out with these girls! They are his friends, now you leave him alone, or you're going have to deal with me!"

The men stared at me for a while, then they turned and walked away.

"Thanks for saving me," said Rin, "but why..."

"It's who I am, I always like to help my friends."

"Well thanks again."

I then walked over towards Kaede, "I'm really sorry that I'm late, I lost track of the time playing video games. I do have a bad habit of doing that. I hope you're not mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you Matthew, there's no reason to be mad, you're not late."

"I'm not?"

"You're not."

"Okay, oh and thanks for inviting me to come along with you to the beach."

"You're welcome."

"I don't know how you could stand it being inside all the time," said Sia, "I know I wouldn't like it if I was stuck inside all day. If my dad did that, I would smash a chair on his head."

"That's being a little harsh, Sia," said Nerine.

"Well that's all in the past now," said Asa, "now you can come out and hang out with us anytime you want."

"That's true," I smiled.

In a short while, Rin, Sia and Nerine were off swimming in the water, Asa, Mayumi and Kareha were either laying on the beach or laying on floatation devices, just enjoying the nice weather. Primula was making a sandcastle, while Kaede and I were played some volleyball.

"You ready?" I called to Kaede.

"I'm ready!" she called back to me.

And so our game began! I was a little rusty after not playing the game for so long and I lost to Kaede more than a few times, and I won a few times.

"Maybe...we stop for a bit," I said, gasping for breath, "we have been playing for a while."

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea."

Kaede went off to relax under a tent set up on top of the hill, just before the beach, while I got us a couple of drinks.

"Thank you Matthew," smiled Kaede, when I had come back, "is it okay if I give you the money later?"

"There's no need for you to do that Kaede, this one is on me, okay? You don't need to owe me anything."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay."

For the next twenty minutes, Kaede and I would drink our drinks, and tell some of the good times we had, before coming to the beach. Kaede was shocked to find out that I haven't been to the beach in a long time (like she was in real life).

"Matthew, would you like to help me make lunch for everyone?"

"Sure Kaede, I would be more than happy to help you."

So after we finished our drinks and threw the cups in the recycling bins, Kaede and I got to work in making some special summer treats for everyone. Of course, from where I was standing, I could everything going on the beach. Primula's sandcastles got ruined a few times and something...embrassing happened to Asa (I'm sure many of you know what I'm talking about).

Within a few minutes, the lunch was ready, and oh boy did everyone enjoy it, the kings especially.

"Wow!" I gasped, "I guess they must really love your cooking, Kaede." Naturally, Kaede giggled happily.

After lunch, Asa, Kaede, Sia and myself all worked together to clean up the tables. Some of the same men from before could see me helping the three girls, and I hate to say this, but they looked like they were mad and wanted to tear me apart.

"Don't even think about it!" I shouted, "I'm just hanging out with my friends, and helping them clear off the tables. So why don't you idiots do me a huge favour and back off! Otherwise, I'll give you a lesson, Matthew Gagnon style!"

They stayed where they were for a while, then they walked away.

"You weren't seriously going to hurt them, were you?" asked Sia.

"Nah, it was just an empty threat. I would never hit anyone, unless they did hurt someone I know, then that is when I do that."

"Did that happen alot back in your old hometown?" asked Asa.

"Not really...well, not in high school. Elementary school on the other hand, well...let's just say is an ugly piece of my history, I'd rather not talk about it."

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," said Kaede kindly.

"That's right," agreed Sia, "we understand if you don't want to talk about something that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Thank you," I smiled.

Thirty minutes later, Nerine came walking up to the spot where Kaede and I were resting on our beach towels, "have you two seen Sia and Rin?"

"Sure have," I answered, "they haven't gone too far, last I saw them, they were relaxing on the floatation device. They should be to the left of us."

"They're not there," said Kaede.

I got back up and looked to that spot, "okay now that's weird," I said out loud, "I thought for sure that they were there before."

"Maybe the waves came in and swept them away," said Nerine.

"That might be possible. Don't worry, I go out and look for them."

I ran to the water, jumped in and swam away.

"Where is Matthew going?" asked Asa.

"He's going out to find Rin and Sia," explained Kaede, "they've disappeared."

I searched throughout most of the afternoon, but there was no sign of them. Soon enough, I had to swim back to the beach, mostly cause my arms and legs were starting to hurt.

"I've tried, but there is no sign of them," I said.

"I hope they are okay," said Kaede, sounding a little worried.

"I'm sure they are," Kaede looked down to me surprised, "I bet you that those two are okay and doing what they can to get back to the beach."

"I hope so."

After about ten minutes, we all continued looking around for Rin and Sia with little luck. Till after dark, when we found the two.

Sia's father thought that Rin would pick Sia and thus, a lot of trouble started with fights between the fan-clubs and the girls were all looking sad.

In about two days, everything settled down again and returned to normal.

Two days later, I was in my apartment, playing one of the 'Halo' games again, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come on! The door isn't locked!"

The door opened and who have popped in, but Kaede herself. She was wearing a light green shirt and she was also wearing the same bathing suit that she wore to the beach and sandals.

"You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked like that."

"I know, I'll remember that."

I pressed the pause button, then I looked over to Kaede, "What can I do for you today?"

"I was just wondering if you would you like to come with us to swim in the school's swimming pool."

I looked up to her a little surprised, "our school has got a swimming pool?"

"It sure does, it's got one of the biggest swimming pools in the entire city."

"Wow!" I gasped.

"Didn't your old school have a swimming pool?"

"Nope," I answered, "my old school never had a swimming pool. They were mostly focused on basketball and football, they never bothered to get a pool. If they had, I would have signed up for that class over a dozen times."

Kaede giggled a little bit at my little joke.

"Anyways, to answer your question before, I love to go along with you. Just give me a minute to change into my swimsuit."

"Okay, but what about your video game?"

"Could you shut it off for me?"

"Sure, but I don't know how to."

"It's quite simple," I called as I walked out to my room, "just move down to 'Save and quit', then push the top button to get my game out."

"Okay," she called.

It didn't take too long for Kaede to shut everything off, she even put my video game back on the shelf for me.

"Thanks Kaede," I called.

"You're welcome!"

Kaede waited by my kitchen counter, thankfully, she didn't have to wait too long. I came out three minutes later, wearing a white T-Shirt on and my blue swim-trunks with red lines on the side.

"You ready to go?"

"I'm ready," she smiled.

After locking up, Kaede and I walked along side by side to the school.

"I've been meaning to ask, how are we going to get into the school? Aren't the doors suppose to be locked?"

"Actually, the doors aren't locked, they usually hold summer classes during this month."

"I feel kinda sorry for those students," I said quietly, "they have to spend a beautiful sunny day stuck in the classroom."

"Have you ever taken summer classes, Matthew?"

"Nope, I never have taken summer classes for as long as I've been in school, I never really needed to take those classes."

I think Kaede was overall impressed with me, as she continued to stare at me with a happy look on her face.

"What about Rin and the others? Aren't they going to join us?"

"They should already be at the school right now, I told them to wait for us to arrive."

"Well then, we better get going," I said, smiling at Kaede.

She then noticed that I was holding onto her hand, "ready?"

"I'm ready," she said.

Kaede and I then started to run. She was able to keep up with me all the way, she never once let go of my hand. Kaede was blushing at this moment, and so was I.

We soon arrived at the school in about ten minutes, we were out of breath when we finally arrived.

"I think I need to get out more," I groaned to myself.

We stayed at the enterance for a minute, trying to catch our breath. When we finally did, Kaede looked to see that I was still holding onto her hand.

"Ah, Matthew..."

I looked down to our hands, "Oh sorry," I said, letting go, "I didn't squeeze your hand too hard, did I?"

"No, you didn't squeeze too hard."

We both stayed silent for a while, all the while, we were blushing quietly.

"I won't tell, if you won't."

"I won't tell, you can always count on my word, Kaede."

"I know I can. We have only been friends for a couple of months now, but it feels like I've known you for a long time, which gives a good feeling that I can trust you."

"Yeah, I feel the same way...now, why don't we go join our friends?"

"Okay," she smiled.

We soon rejoined our friends, excluding Mayumi, she had other things to take care of...namely summer school (I know that because Kaede told me on the chatroom over a year ago).

The water was nice and cool, and unlike the day at the beach, Kaede and I were all swimming in the water.

"I wonder why I never heard about the swimming pool," I thought to myself, "I guess I wasn't paying attention or something."

"WATER FIGHT!" shouted Sia.

Before I knew it, Sia, Asa and Rin were splashing each other, they were the only ones doing it...until I joined in.

"You want a water fight?" I asked in a sly way, "I'll give you guys a water fight."

Before they could re-act, I splashed them all with lots of water. They were soaked from head to toe, they were in complete shock, while the rest of us just laughed at seeing this.

They were quiet, then before I knew it, we were involved in the biggest water fight ever seen in that swimming pool. Before long, we were all soaked from head to toe.

After the water fight and after we were changed, Kaede walked over towards me and asked me, "would you like to come over to my place and hang out with us for a little while longer?"

"Sure," I smiled.

Rin had something else to do, so it was just Kaede, Sia, Nerine, Primula and myself walking off back to their neighbourhood. As we walked along, we came across the fan-clubs, they wanted to fight me...well, Kaede's fan-club did.

"Leave the guy alone!" shouted the leader of Sia's fan-club, "he's just a friend."

"No way," shouted the leader of Kaede's fan-club, "we need to teach him a lesson."

"Try to," said the leader of Nerine's fan-club, "And we'll teach you a lesson!"

And that is what they did, they were fighting! Two fan-clubs aganist one, whilst they did that, we were able to escape. I think that's what the two other fan-clubs wanted us to do.

"Thanks!" I shouted to the two fan-clubs.

I knew I would never have any problems with them.

Rin was still out by the time we arrived at Kaede's house. Primula went over to Nerine's place to teach her how to cook other recipes, while Kaede and I hung out at her place. I was sitting in her chair and she was sitting on the couch.

"Did you have fun today?" Kaede asked.

"I sure did," I smiled.

"I'm happy to help that...I hope I wasn't interupting any plans you had for today."

"Nah, you weren't interupting anything, I was feeling a little bored, hence why I was playing the 'Halo' video game. I had only started twenty minutes before you came by. I was actually happy to get out today and hang out with all of you...you especially."

"Me?"

"Well yes. Remember what I said before? I told you that you are a really good friend?"

"Yeah, I remember you said that. You said that you really like spending time with me, right?"

"Yeah, I said that. Cause, if you don't mind if I say this, that you are my best friend."

"I'm...I'm your best friend?" Kaede was surprised to hear me say that.

"Yes, you are my best friend."

"Didn't you have a best friend back in Canada?"

"Not really, no." We were silent for a while, then I spoke up again, "you don't mind that I call you my best friend, do you?"

"I don't mind, cause I was going to tell you that you are my best friend too. You don't mind if I say that, do you?"

"I don't mind," I smiled.

Kaede and I were quiet for a while, then she spoke up again, "would you like to sit next to me?"

"Ah...well, sure," I smiled. I got up from my seat and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Kaede. No sooner had I sat down, then she placed her head on my left shoulder, she looked so cute when she did that.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not, you can rest your head there...as long as you don't mind if I placed my hand on your left shoulder."

"I don't mind," she smiled.

Soon my hand was sitting on her left shoulder, we were both blushing happily. We watched some television for a while, sitting in the same postions as we were before.

After a few hours, and after Rin returned, I was finally ready to go back to my apartment.

"Kaede, would you like to hang out with me again tomorrow?"

"I love to," she smiled, "should I meet up with you at your apartment?"

"Sure," I smiled.

"Ah, what time would you like me to come by?"

"How about after ten A.M.?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then."

"Okay, I'll see you later Kaede."

I waved to her until I was out of sight from her house and now walking up the pathway to my apartment.

"I really do enjoy hanging out with Kaede," I thought to myself, "I'm really lucky to be her friend."

Once I got into the main lobby, I asked the desk clerk if I had gotten any mail today. He said 'no', I sighed deeply, then I headed off for the elevator.

Once in my room, I got changed into my pajamas, climbed into bed and went off to sleep.

Kaede awoke from her dreams at around four thirty as usual, she looked over to me and smiled.

"You're my best friend Matthew," she said kindly, "you always have been and you always will be." She then leaned down and gave me a small kiss on the right side of my face.

She stayed where she was for a while, just staring at me and remembering what she dreamt up and remembering the first time she heard me say that she was my best friend.

She smiled at me, then she got up from my bed and walked over to her room.

What she didn't know, was that I was wide awake, which means that I heard every word that she said. I opened my eyes, looked over to the door and said quietly, "you're my best friend too, Kaede. I love you."


	9. Kaede's Dreams Episode 6 Follow Dreams

Episode 6, like episode 2 before in the special series, is an all new episode. Here's something I've been meaning to say, when I started writing up 'Kaede's Dreams', I thought I was going to be having a difficult time writing up these episodes, mostly cause Kaede didn't have that much time in the spotlight in the Shuffle! timeline, and as I had said before, this series is following along on the timeline of the series. Well it's true that I've been having a bit of trouble coming up with the stories, I'm not complaining about this project, I'm actually proud to write up this series. Now, in this episode, 'Kaede' is going to be learning a little more about 'Matthew' as she spends the day with him, which so happens to be based alot on my life. Anyhow, I'm done talking here, cause now I am proud to present episode 6 of 'Kaede's Dreams', and if you don't mind me saying this...I LOVE WRITING THESE STORIES! Sorry for the outburst, too much sugar in my coffee.

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**The Special Series: Kaede's Dreams**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 6: Follow Your Dreams**_

It had rained all day long today, but Kaede and I didn't mind one bit. While our three sisters went out to visit their friends, Kaede and I sat on the couch, Kaede was sitting on my right side and I was sitting to the left of her. During that time, we talked about all the good times we've had together, and we were listening to some love songs together.

We made dinner together tonight, which was very good I might add. Then after cleaning up the dishes, all six of us, this is including Bridget the cat, went into the living room to watch some T.V. together.

"Well, I'm off to bed," said Naomi in a short while, "good-night!"

"Good night!" we called to her.

Primula then went upstairs in five minutes, as per usual, Bridget followed her upstairs. Daisy stayed downstairs until after fifteen minutes, when she felt tired and went off to bed.

Kaede and I went to bed five minutes afterwords. We got changed in our rooms, then we did our usual hugging, then we came into my bed. We said our goodnights to each other, and went happily to sleep.

Kaede's next dream started off with me in my apartment, just laying on the floor and doing some exercises. I had spent a couple of hours doing the summer homework, so now I was just doing some exercises to help pass the time.

Just as I had finished my exercises, I heard someone knock on the door.

"I'm coming," I called. I got up and walked over to the door, and who should be on the other, but Kaede herself.

"Hey Matthew, were you in the middle of something important?"

"Nah, I was just exercising. It's a little something I do to help pass the time. Of course since I am living in an apartment, I can't do all the exercises that I would normally do...sorry, I'm going on and on again."

"It's okay Matthew, there's no need to say sorry."

I just smiled at her, it felt good to have a wonderful understanding friend like Kaede (just like in real life, boy I've been saying that a lot lately).

"Alright, I just need a couple of minutes to change, in the meantime, make yourself at home okay?"

"Okay," she smiled.

I walked off to my bedroom to get into some new clothes, while Kaede was looking at the table I have in the living room area. She could see plenty of pictures of myself and several others with me.

"Who are these people in the pictures Matthew?" she asked.

"Those are my buds from Canada," I called back, "I grew up with those guys, they were actually my first real friends I ever got."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, being a shy kid in the school yards, it was difficult for me to make any friends. Then in grade three, a blessing in disguise came into play, sort to speak, I was being attacked by several bullies and those friends that you see in the pictures came to my rescue, and ever since that day, we've been friends forever."

(In Kaede's dreams, the four 'Knuckleheads' never betrayed me).

"They sound like great friends, I bet you miss them, don't you?"

"Yeah, I miss them. But it's not like I'm never going to hear from them again, they sent me letters every month."

By now I had finished changing, and I was now walking out to the living room.

"So, are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready," she smiled.

To start our little day out together, Kaede and I walked along to the arcade, where we played some games. Okay, Kaede watched and I played.

"Don't you want to play any games?" I asked her.

"No, that's okay though, I don't mind watching you play the games."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

I didn't want Kaede to feel left out of the fun, so I only played on for another ten minutes, then we headed out on our way to the train station.

"There are more shops that I want to show you," smiled Kaede, "unless you've been to that part of the city already."

"I haven't gone there yet," I said, "I've been meaning to go there, but I haven't had the chance before."

"And now you can," she smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled.

At last, our train pulled into the station, it was like a subway train, except it came with overhead wires, quite like the high speed trains in France.

"Look, it's the lovely couple," called a voice in a cheeky way, it was Itsuki, he was riding on the train today, "are you two on another date today?"

"It's not a date Itsuki," I said firmly, "we've told you that before."

"Oh really? Cause from the way you two are acting, you are liking a couple. Still, you better watch out for Kaede's fan-club, they don't like it when other boys are going out with her."

"Do I have to say it slowly to you?" I asked, sounding a little ticked off, "I'm telling you, we're not on a date, we're just hanging out."

Kaede and I decided to go off to the next train car to get away from Itsuki, which is a good thing, cause I didn't like the way he was speaking to us.

"He better not go saying that stuff to other people," I said quietly.

"I'm sure Itsuki is only joking," said Kaede, "even if he's not, it's better to ignore him."

"Yeah, I know that. I've done that several times back at my old high school."

"You did?"

"Yep, there were several occassions when we had some wild and out of control students in the classroom..."

"What do you mean by 'out of control'?"

"I mean that they want to goof off and destory something important to someone, that's what I meant by 'out of control'. My old teachers would say that I was the only one who never snap after they started bugging me."

"That's good."

"Yeah. They were good teachers to have, they also gave me a bit of advice before I came here."

"And what would that be?"

"Follow your dreams, don't be afraid to live your life to the fulliest and do what you like to do."

Kaede continued to smile as I said that, she thought that it was good advice (to be honest with you, it was my grade twelve english teacher that gave me that bit of advice.)

After a while, we soon arrived at our destination, that stop certainly had a big train station.

"There's another hobby shop in this area in the city, if you would like to see it."

"Sure Kaede, I would love to see it."

Kaede lead me straight to the hobby shop, which was indeed bigger than the hobby shop we went to on our day out a few days back.

"Did you finish that model you were working on?"

"Almost," I answered, "I'm going to be putting on the finishing touches tonight."

"That's good," then Kaede noticed several engines in a glass case, which had 'Canadian Pacific' and 'Canadian National' logos on the tenders, "were those the type of engines that ran on the Canadian railroads?"

"Yep, they are indeed. Although, there's still quite a lot of engines that are still around to this day."

"Have you seen any of them?"

"Yep, I've seen a few engines, including one of the oldest engines that came from the Canadian Pacific railway."

"You know your trains," called the person behind the counter, "tell me though, when was that engine built, where was it built and what number is it?"

"Okay, the year it was built was in the late 1880's, around the same time that the other 4-4-0 steam engines were built, the engine was built in the Montral locomotive works and is number 136, it's an official engine of the South Simcoe Hertiage Railway."

"You're good," he smiled, "okay then, what's the name of the newest steam engine?"

"The engine is called 'Tornado', an A1 pacific engine, those types of engines were built for the LNER railway in England."

Kaede just smiled at me, while the person behind the desk looked at me a little surprised, "you know more quite a bit, don't you?"

"You can say that, but of course, it helps to study about trains all your life."

After talking with the person behind the desk, Kaede and I continued looking at all the model trains. Then I bought a couple of train magazines and a model of an american steam engine.

"Do you know what class of engine this is?" asked the person behind the desk.

"It's a model replica of a pennsylvania railroad K4 locomotive, with four front wheels, six driving wheels and two back wheels, which also happens to be called a pacific engine."

"You are good," said the man.

Kaede and I chuckled quietly, then once I had payed for my stuff, we headed out on our way.

At around lunchtime, we had a little bit of difficulty finding a good resturant. One resturant had a really long line-up, and I do mean long.

"Must be a real popular place," I said out loud, "we probably won't be able to get in anytime soon."

So we tried another resturant, only to find out that it was closed for inspections, then the third one was 'out of business'.

"Ouch," I said quietly, "that's rough."

"I'm sorry about this, Matthew," Kaede said sadly.

"There's no need to be sorry, these things happen from time to time. Anyways, I did see another resturant just down the road, we could eat there."

"Okay," she said.

It was a family resturant (it was almost like the 'Boston Pizza' resturant), Kaede and I ordered a pasta lunch and two glasses of water to drink.

"You know something, just walking past those 'closed' resturants reminded me alot of the places I used to go when I was a kid. One such place was a resturant my family and I used to go to on every Saturday morning."

"Every Saturday morning?"

"Yep, except on a rare occassion."

"Then, why did you stop going there?"

"The resturant closed shortly after my fourteenth birthday. I loved going to that resturant, but now it's gone, just like some of the other places I liked visiting."

"Which one of those places was your favourite?"

"Well Kaede, the one place I liked visiting was a huge toy store that sat in the middle of a small one story mall. It was a wonderful place to go to, whenever I got the chance, I would go in with my parents and I would get some Thomas wooden trains or Railway Series books, they actually sold them there."

"Sounds like a wonderful place to visit."

"Yeah it was," I sighed.

"But what happened to it?"

"It closed down after a few years. The last time I went there was when I was nine, sadly I didn't get my chance to go back there until I was thirteen years old, believe me, I was disappointed that it closed down."

"I believe you."

"You know, at one time, I had this dream of opening up a toy store that was like the old store I used to go to, basing it excatly on that store."

(It's all true that I had a dream to open up a toy store like the old one, but that was over five years ago).

"Is that what you're going to do?"

"I'm not enterily sure, I might open up a toy store, but that's a maybe. I'm still not sure if I should, I mean, would people like to visit a toy store that big?"

"I think they would," Kaede smiled, "I'm sure that lots of kids would love to go in a big store like that, and so would their parents."

"Yeah, maybe they would," I smiled.

Even after our meals came to the table, Kaede and I would talk alot. This time, I was doing alot of the talking and Kaede listened, I don't think she minded at all, I think she was enjoying listening to some of my stories.

After the meal, we continued walking along, we went to the many places that Kaede liked to visit, then we visited some places that I liked. Such places were mostly comic shops where cards and manga books could be found.

I was having a good time out today, and so was Kaede.

By the end of the day, Kaede and I were resting by the park, we were resting under a sakura tree, sitting side by side.

"Did you have a good time out with me today?" Kaede asked.

"I sure did," I smiled, "I would like to say thank you for the good day out."

"You're welcome," then she added, "I hope you don't mind if I say this, but I've learned alot more about you than I did before."

"I don't mind if you say that, cause I feel the same way everyime we go out, as long as you don't mind if I say that."

"I don't mind Matthew."

"Okay then," I smiled.

"Matthew, do you think that your friends from Canada will come to Tokyo to visit you?"

"Doubt it, even though they are good friends, I doubt they'll be able to get enough time off, and be able to afford a trip here to Tokyo. I know my parents payed a lot of money just to send me here."

"It must be tough knowing that you won't be able to see them for a long time."

"Yeah," I sighed, "but I know that they'll always be my friends, but I also know that I have great friends here in Tokyo, like you."

Kaede started to blush at that very moment, and so was I. She then held out her right hand and I grabbed it softly with my left hand. We stayed there at the trunk of the sakura tree, until it was time for us to go back.

By that time, the sun was already starting to set. Kaede and I were riding the train back, she was nodding off every now and then, and I could guess why, it was a comfortable ride.

Then after a while, she placed her head on my right shoulder and fell asleep.

"She looks so cute," I thought to myself, then I whispered into her ears, "remember this Kaede, don't be afraid to follow your dreams."

"I won't forget," she said quietly, but she was still sleeping.

I was a little surprised that she said that while sleeping, but I had to smile just looking at her sleeping on my shoulder. She slept on my shoulder until our stop when I woke her up, then we set out on our way.

Before Kaede went back home, we went back to my apartment where I made a small dinner for her, then we went out to the balcony.

"No matter how many times I keep coming out here, I'm always amazed by the sight of the city."

"It is wonderful," Kaede smiled.

"But I'm mostly amazed by you Kaede."

"You're amazed by me?"

"Yes, you amaze me by all the stuff that you do, and you do all this stuff for your friends and family, plus you are a kind sweet person who isn't afraid to make new friends, it's because of all that and so much more that I am not only amazed, but I'm also inspired by you."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do."

Kaede was quiet for a while, especially as she turned around so I couldn't see her blush, but less than thirty seconds later, she turned around to face me, showing me that she was blushing.

"Thank you Matthew, but if you want to know something...I'm inspired by you."

"Really?"

"Yes, because of all you know and what you can do, I'm amazed and inspired that you can do so much and know so much, and you're willing to share what you know with others, like me."

I had to smile as she said that, I was actually starting to blush at that moment too.

"Kaede, would it be okay if...we...hug for a while?"

"Sure Matthew," she smiled.

And that's what we did, Kaede and I hugged for a couple of minutes, then we both looked back out to the city. With all the lights on, the city looked like a picture postcard.

"Kaede, I was wondering if I could ask you for one small favour."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could take a couple pictures of you standing out here on the balcony, one I would like to send to my friends back in Canada, and one I'll keep...would that be okay?"

"Sure Matthew, that's okay with me...but I was wondering if I could take a picture of you afterwords."

"Sure Kaede, you can do that."

So I grabbed my camera from my nightstand, then I went back over to the balcony. I took the two pictures of Kaede, then she took a couple of pictures of myself.

"I'll give you those pictures as soon as I uploaded them onto my computer."

"Okay," she smiled, "well I better get going, thanks again for going out with me today."

"You're welcome Kaede," I smiled to her.

After we said our good-byes, Kaede headed off for the downstairs level, while I ran over to my balcony. When she came into view, I called out to her and waved to her, she waved back to me until she was out of sight, then I went back inside to upload the new pictures.

Kaede's alarm clock went off and she woke up, only to find that I had shut it off.

"What are you doing up so early Matthew?" she asked me.

"I wasn't feeling sleepy, that's all" I said, "are you surprised to see me up this early?"

"A little bit," she giggled, then she asked, "Matthew, I was wondering, when we go out today, would it be okay if we go on the train to the other part of the city?"

"Sure Kaede," I smiled, "we can do that."

"Thank you," she smiled.

I sat down on the bed next to Kaede, then we kissed on the lips for a minute. Kaede then got up from her bed and went over to her room to get changed, while I got changed in my room.

"She must've had a wonderful dream," I thought to myself, "I wonder what she was dreaming about."

A little later, as we were making breakfast together, Kaede told me all about the dream, and would you believe that our little day out today was almost the same as the dream, well it's true, we went to the same places that we visited in her dreams.


	10. Kaede's Dreams Episode 7 Don't Give Up

For this next episode of 'Kaede's Dreams', we skip past the timeline of episode 12 and move onto number #13. Just a reminder that these episodes are rated PG with no swearing, but you'll see a little more action included. Although this episode is based off episode 13, most of the attention will be focused on 'Matthew' and 'Kaede'. Also note that this is the start of a two parter story, so the story will end a little differently than the other 'Kaede's Dreams' episodes have done before, still I do hope that you guys will enjoy it. Anyways, here's episode 7.

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**The Special Series: Kaede's Dreams**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 7: Don't Give Up**_

We had another wonderful day out together, Kaede and I went out to the beach for a swim again, while Primula and Daisy hung out with Max and Monty, and as always, Naomi hung out with Shiori and her big sister, Yukie.

That night during dinner, Primula was telling all of us about the time she was in the realm of the demons.

"Weren't you scared when you were in that lab again?" Daisy asked.

"At that time, I didn't know that I was back in the lab," she answered, "you could say that I was lost in my own little world."

Primula then looked over to Kaede, "from what you told me, you guys were worrying that I might not come back, right Kaede?"

"Yes," she sighed unhappily, "I thought we lost you forever."

"Did you know about this, Big Bro?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah I knew that," I answered, "Kaede told me about it on the chatroom after Rin told her about what the kings told him about Primula."

"It's something I don't want to go through again," Kaede groaned, "but I'm sure it was just as bad for you Rimu."

"It was," she said quietly, "but I was happy to come back home again."

After dinner, Daisy, Naomi and I worked together in cleaning up the dishes. Then we watched some anime shows in the living room, until we all went off to our rooms to get changed and go to bed. After Kaede got changed into her pajamas, she came over to my room where we hugged, then we climbed into my bed, side by side as always.

"Good night Matthew, I love you."

"Good night Kaede, I love you too."

Kaede and I kissed on the lips for a minute, then we both closed our eyes and went off to sleep.

Kaede's dream this time around was indeed a little different, this time it was around the time when Primula was taken back to the lab in the realm of the demons, and mostly everyone was upset.

I of course had no idea about it, until I walked into the classroom and noticed Kaede looking down to her desk.

"Good morning Kaede," I said kindly to her, "is something bothering you?"

"No, nothing's wrong," she said quietly and a little bit sadly.

"Are you sure? Cause if there's anything wrong, you can always tell me."

"Are you sure that I can tell you?"

"Of course you can," I smiled, "just like I can tell you if something is bothering me, you can always tell me if something is wrong."

"Okay Matthew, but I'm okay."

Somehow I had a strong feeling that Kaede wasn't telling me everything, but I didn't ask her again. I just smiled at her, then I walked over to my desk. I looked back to Sia, Nerine and Rin at their desks, they weren't looking too happy either.

"I wonder what's going on with them," I thought to myself.

I was still thinking the same thing when Asa, Kaede and I met up in the cooking club's classroom. Asa and I were making normal meals, while Kaede was making something different, or at least trying to, she almost set her pan on fire.

"Kaede," Asa said to her, "why are you learning how to make sweets?"

"I just feel like it," she answered.

Hearing that made me worry a little bit, "Kaede, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay Matthew, I'm just...trying something new."

Kaede then went quiet for a while, she didn't say a word for a word. Asa came over to see how I was doing, she looked just as worried as I was.

"Asa, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Matthew, what is it?"

I looked back to make sure that Kaede wasn't looking or listening, "has Kaede ever acted like this before?"

"Only a couple of times, but that was during this year, mostly after Sia, Nerine and Rimu came here. She's never acted like this for as long as I've known her. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just concerned that's all."

"You must really like her if you're asking if she's acted like this before."

"Well of course I like her, I mean, she was my very first friend that I got when I moved here. Plus, when you're one of my friends, then I'll do my best to help out. I know that properly sounds corny, but it's the way I am."

"It's not corny at all, I think it's sweet that you care about Kaede like that."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do, cause believe it or not, I'm just as worried about her and Rin as much as you are with Kaede."

After talking for a while, we went back to working on what we were working on, then Kaede and I walked along side by side to the crossroads to my apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow Matthew," Kaede smiled to me, she was also waving at this time.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Kaede," I called to her.

I stayed where I was until Kaede was out of sight, then I headed off back to my apartment.

The next day, things were once again different. Sia, Nerine, Rin and Kaede hardly said a word to each other, or to anyone else for that matter, which made me worry a lot.

"Maybe they had a fight," I thought to myself, "or something happened to someone they know."

At around lunchtime, they left the classroom without saying a word. I tried following them, but I wasn't able to catch up with them, but I did find Asa.

"Have you seen Rin or Kaede?" she asked.

"I saw them a while ago, but I haven't been able to find them."

"Did they look a little more depressed today?"

"Yep, I would say so, cause they never said a word to each other, or to anyone else this morning."

"That doesn't sound like them," she said looking more worried than she was yesterday.

Both Asa and I looked around the school, but we didn't have any luck, until we went out to the school yards, and there were Kaede and Rin, they sitting under two different trees and not eating their lunches.

"Okay Rin," said Asa, "what did you do this time?"

Rin didn't answer her, he just got up and walked away, "I was only joking," Asa called, then she looked down to Kaede, "is something wrong Kaede?"

Like Rin, she didn't say anything, she got up and walked away.

"This isn't like them to just walk away like that and it's not like them to not say anything."

"Well I did tell you that they weren't speaking this morning," I said to her, "maybe we should split up and try to talk to one of them."

"Sounds like a good idea, I'll go look for Rin, and you go look for Kaede."

"Right!"

And that's just what we did, Asa went off to find Rin, while I went off to find Kaede.

I looked around the school for another five minutes, before I finally found Kaede sitting at the corner of the building.

"So this is where you're hiding," I said as a little joke, "I've been looking for you everywhere. Mind if I join you?"

"You can join me," she finally said, but very quietly.

I walked over to the fence, then I sat down close to Kaede. I could see that she wasn't eating her lunch again, her lunchbox was still closed.

"Kaede, did I do something to make you feel sad? Cause if I did..."

"It wasn't you...it's Rimu."

She sighed deeply, then she told me everything about Primula's powers, and what the kings had told Rin last night.

"Oh," I said after she finished explaining, "well that explains alot. But are you sure that Primula isn't going to be coming back?"

"That's what the kings said," she said sadly, then she looked down to the ground.

I didn't like seeing Kaede sad (which is very true in real life, I never like seeing her sad), so I decided to try to cheer her up, "well you never know Kaede, Primula might get better and before you know it, she'll be coming home again."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, you just need to continue hoping that she will return, don't ever give up on her."

"Did that ever happen to you?"

"Yep, more than a few times, and me tell you something, as you know as you keep hoping and believe that this person is going to be okay, then that's when you know that everything is going to be okay."

Right away, Kaede's face lit up, she smiled over to me, "you're right Matthew, we can't give up on Rimu, she'll be coming home soon."

"That's right," I smiled, "just keep on believing."

"I will, thank you so much."

"Always glad to help," I smiled, then Kaede and I started to eat our lunches.

Asa was also able to talk to Rin and make him see that he can help with bringing Primula home (just like in real life), so it came as no surprise when he told all of us that he was going to the realm of the demons to help bring Primula home.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Rin," said Sia, "it will be dangerous."

"Maybe it's better for all of us if we just forgot about Rimu," said Nerine.

Asa was listening in to everything that was being said, and at last, she could take no more, "you call yourselves potential girlfriends for Rin? Giving up on him like this, can't you see that he's just as upset as you all are."

"You see, Asa finally slapped some sense into me again," said Rin, "she made me see that there is something I can do, and that is to bring Primula home to our little family."

Sia and Nerine were quiet for a while, then Sia spoke up, "I'm sorry Rin, I shouldn't have given up so soon, I'll go with you."

"That goes double for me," said Asa.

"I'm coming too," said Kaede.

"And don't forget me," I called, "I'll be more than glad to go with you guys."

"Thank you," smiled Rin.

Nerine however didn't say that she was going with us, she only screamed "I don't want to lose anyone anymore!" then she ran off, Rin followed along after her, while we stayed in the living room.

"I'm sorry for shouting like that," said Asa, "I don't usually do that."

"It's okay," said Sia, "I guess we deserved after giving up on Rimu and Rin. We haven't been there for either one of them, we've only been letting them down, I couldn't see that till now."

"Better late than never," I muttered quietly.

"Still," said Kaede, "I think we were all ready to give up."

"Just be lucky that you didn't," I said, "remember what I told you before?"

"Yes," then she told Sia and Asa all that I told her before.

Asa smiled happily, "you are a great guy Matthew, you're always doing all that you can to look on the bright side of things, and you're always kind to others, I wish I was like that."

We all looked at her kinda confused, "I'm sorry," she said, "this isn't usually me, tell you what? Why don't I make some tea for all of us?"

"It's okay Asa," Kaede said kindly, "I'll do it."

"That's okay Kaede," she said kindly, "I can handle it, I've been here hundreds of times, remember? Anyways, I won't be..."

Asa didn't finish, mostly cause she had passed out and fell to the floor. Kaede and Sia were in complete shock, I got up from the chair and ran over to see if she was okay.

A little while later, Rin came back and Kaede told him everything that had happened. He phoned Ms. Ama, Asa's mother, and after his talk with her, he told us that Asa was fine.

"I bet this beats a normal day back in your hometown, am I right Matthew?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, it sure beats a normal day in Stouffville," I sighed.

"Are you really going to come with us Matthew?" Kaede asked, "it could be dangerous."

"Of course I'm coming, no amount of danger is going to keep me from helping."

"Don't you tell me that you've risked your life for your friends when you were a kid," said Rin.

"Yep, it was almost every three weeks that I would be doing that...well, mostly fighting aganist bullies who liked to pick on my friends."

"Still, this might..."

"Rin, you heard what I said, right? I'm going with you guys, no matter what."

I think he was convinced after he heard that, but he never did say anything else after that. Once he had walked upstairs to his room, I gathered my bag and my stuff.

"I guess I should get back to my apartment, I'll see you at school tomorrow Kaede."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Matthew," then she added, "thank you. I would still be miserable if you hadn't spoken to me."

"Oh well, I'm always glad to help. So, you're welcome Kaede."

She smiled at me once more, then she stood there in her doorway, she watched me walk down the walkway and out to the street. She stayed there until I was out of sight.

As I continued walking along to the apartment, I thought to myself, "I might have done alot to help my friends in the past, but if what Rin said is true, then this could prove to be extemely dangerous...of course it won't stop me, I do what I can for my friends."

The next day was mostly sunny with no signs of rain coming, Nerine was still refusing to go, even after her talk with Rin. Asa was still at home after her little pass out at Kaede's house, so Sia, Kaede, Rin and I gathered on the rooftop for lunch by ourselves.

"Do you think Rimu will be happy to see us?" Kaede asked.

"I think she might," I said, "it's like I've always been told, when someone is injuried or sick, just hearing someone's voice always helps them to recover a little quicker...at least, I think that's how it goes."

"You are right about that, Matthew," said Sia, "it could work."

"Let's hope so," said Rin quietly.

"I'm sure that it will," I said.

"It's like Asa was saying last night," Sia smiled, "you're always looking on the bright side of things."

"That's something I wish I did when I was a young kid," I sighed deeply, "you see, back when I first started school, I never had any friends at all. To everyone, I was an outcast student, someone who could never have a friend no matter how hard he tried."

"You must've felt lonely without someone to talk to," said Kaede kindly.

"Yeah, I was lonely. When recess came around, I would sit by the wall of the school and watch all the other kids play, for me, I never thought I would ever make a friend, and I thought that would remain the same for years. That was until I got into the third grade..."

I then told them all about how I met Jeff, Lisa, Connor, Ryan and Patrick and the friendship that we shared for many years.

"It's actually thanks to them that I always keep looking on the bright side of any situation, because it was them who brightened up one of the darkest thoughts and moments of my life...I hope that didn't sound corny."

"It's not corny at all," said Kaede, "I think it's sweet."

"I would like to meet those friends of yours someday," said Sia.

"Same here," said Rin.

"Only if they ever come here for a visit," I chuckled, "don't forget, Canada is a long way's off from Tokyo, plus I haven't seen Lisa, Jeff or Connor for years, so it's a little hard to get in contact with them."

We continued to eat our lunches until the bell rang and we had to get back to class.

A little later that day, as we were preparing to leave, Itsuki came over, "what do you want?" I asked angerily.

"I just have to know if our Canadian celebrity has a girlfriend yet," he asked in his usual way, "cause if not, I could give you a few tips on how to impress the ladies."

Mayumi had overheard this and was about to give Itsuki a piece of her mind, but stopped when she saw that I was looking serious.

"You? Give me advice on how to impress the ladies? Ha! Don't make me laugh."

"I'm not, I'm being serious."

"Okay, first of all, stop calling me 'The Canadian Celebrity', I do happen to have a name and it's 'Matthew Gagnon', remember it well. Second, I would never take your advice, mostly cause I've seen the way you act around Mayumi and every other girl in this classroom. Lastly, I may not have a girlfriend yet, but when I do, I'll go with what my heart tells me, not what anyone else says."

I gathered my stuff and headed off for my apartment, Mayumi just stared at me in amazment.

Once back at my apartment, I got my mail from the front desk, then I quickly got changed, then I made myself something to eat.

"Kaede said to meet up with them at around six tonight," I thought to myself as I looked out to the clock, "won't be long now."

I was soon done by around four, so I used my computer for about an hour, I sent out a few E-Mails to my buddies back in Canada, then after I was done, I decided to head out, even though it was four forty.

Kaede and Rin didn't mind that I was a little early, I think they were pleased to see me.

As we waited for Sia, I noticed something wrapped around Rin's left arm, "what's that on your arm Rin?"

"It's Asa's ribbon," he said, "she won't be coming with us, so she gave me this ribbon..."

"I see, it'll be like she's right here with us, right?"

"Yeah," Rin was surprised to hear that come from me.

"Don't look so surprised Rin, you should know by now why I know this."

"You know because you've been through that too."

"Correct," I chuckled quietly, Kaede giggled quietly at that little joke too.

At last, Sia arrived, but she wasn't alone. Nerine was also there as well, "I don't want to lose anyone else," she said, "so that's why I'm coming with you, I'm going to help you all bring Rimu home."

"That's great Nerine," Rin smiled.

"Alright then," I smiled, "let's get going, and remember, don't give up when the odds are aganist you, it's something I was told back in Canada."

"Never Give up," Kaede smiled.

"We'll keep going," said Sia.

"No matter what the danger," Rin added.

"We will bring Rimu home," added Nerine.

"In that case, let's do this!"

They all agreed with me, then we headed off to the portals. I was quite surprised by the size of the portal, when we arrived.

"It's quite impressive, isn't it Matthew?" Sia asked.

"Yeah, it is," I said.

"Hold on Rimu," said Kaede, "we're coming to help you, and to bring you home."

"This will be dangerous," said Nerine, "are you sure..."

"Nerine, you won't be able to talk Matthew out of it, his mind is already made up, just like us."

And so, we walked towards the portal, not looking back for a second, we were ready to take on a dangerous mission, and as we had said, no matter what the risks, we won't give up until Primula is back home again.


	11. My Kinda Life Deleted Episode 1 Magic

During the work of the 'My Kinda Life' series, I came up with more than several different story ideas, some of which are the actual stories you can read today. However, there were some ideas that never made the cut. Two story ideas were orginally planned for Seasons 1 & 3, but these episodes were never written out - at least, not until now. Today, I am proud to present the 'Deleted' episodes. For this first episode, it's a little bit of a strange one, it involves magic that kinda backfires in a strange way (which is probably why the episode was taken out in the first place), and remember, this episode was suppose to be in the first season of 'My Kinda Life'. As per usual, the episode is rated PG with no swearing, but with a little bit of action included. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy the first deleted episode of 'My Kinda Life'.

_**My Kinda Life: The Deleted Episodes**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 1: Magic**_

Another busy week had come and passed, and let me tell you that I was wiped out as I came home that Friday evening. I walked into my room, placed my sweater on my chair, then I fell back onto my bed.

"And they say being on TV is an easy job," I groaned to myself.

I was in my room for less than five minutes before someone came walking in and stopped in front of my bed. That person was Kaede of course.

"Are you okay Matthew?" she asked me kindly.

"Yeah I'm okay, it's just been another long day at 'Tech Corner' again. I think Al and I have outdone ourselves today with over fifteen demostrations."

"Is that alot for a television show?"

"Yeah it is," I then got up till I sitting on the edge of my bed, "but enough about me, what about you? How was your day?"

"It was good, although Itsuki was making fun of Mayumi again today."

"Let me guess, did she bound the heck out of him?"

"She did," she said, "oh and Asa gave me some tickets for the circus tonight, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

"I would love to go with you, but what about Primula and your father?"

"My dad's resting right now, and Rimu is hanging out with Max and Monty, so it's just going to be you and me."

"Sounds good to me - so what time is this circus going to start?"

"At around seven," Kaede answered as we both looked to my clock.

"In that case, we'll leave around six, would that be okay with you?"

"It's okay with me," she smiled, boy I love seeing her smile. As I have said before, she has the smile of an angel.

At around six thirty, we were walking along and looking at all the many attractions that this circus had to offer.

"I can't remember the last time I went to a circus," I was saying to Kaede, "come to think of it, I don't think I ever went to a circus?"

"Why's that, Matthew?"

"I really don't know Kaede. Maybe it's because of my parents - I don't know. Still, I'm happy to come here with someone as sweet as you Kaede."

Kaede blushed happily as she wrapped her arms around my right arm and placed her head on my right shoulder. Lots of people saw us and thought we were the cutiest couple they have ever seen.

Before long, we were inside in the main tent, (along with hundreds of other people), and watching the show as it was played out. There were animal tricks, performers doing stunts that no normal person would do, and even a few magicians performed.

"For my next trick," said the final magician of the night, "I need a couple of volunteers." He looked up to the stands and pointed to Kaede and me, "come on down here you two."

Everyone clapped as we made our way down to the centre ring.

"Tell me, what are your names?" the magician asked.

"I'm Matthew Gagnon," I answered.

"And I'm Kaede Fuyou."

"Are you two a couple?"

"We are," we answered together, only to get an 'aww!' from the audience.

"Very good then - for my final trick of the night, I'm going to switch their minds from one body to another," and before we could do anything, the magician performed that trick - or so everyone thought, it didn't work, just yet.

"Odd," he said after a while, "it usually works. Sorry folks, but you won't be seeing that the famous switch-aro trick tonight. Thank you Matthew and Kaede."

"You're welcome," we said together.

The next morning however, we were to discover that the magic trick did work. Kaede and I were shocked out of our wits when I saw myself, (without looking in a mirror) and Kaede, well...I think you get the point.

"What happened to us?" Kaede asked, while she spoke with my voice.

"I don't know," I answered, while I spoke with her voice, "I've never known something like this to happen before," it was then it came to me, "I think it's that magician's trick."

"But Matthew, it didn't work, remember?"

"Not right away, but maybe it started working afterwords."

"I guess that's possible," Kaede sighed.

Throughout the morning, we had to convince Primula and Mr. Fuyou that nothing happened and that we were still who were, which worked. We enjoyed the breakfast, then both Mr. Fuyou and Primula went out in their own seperate ways.

"Hello Matthew and Kaede!" called another voice, about five minutes after Mr. Fuyou and Primula left. This voice belonged to Lisa, she came in without ringing the doorbell and took us by surprise.

"How are you doing, Matthew?" she asked, just about to slap my body's back.

"Lisa! Don't you dare!"

"Kaede, it's okay, I just do this for fun. Besides, you've never said that before when I used to slap Matthew."

"Lisa," Kaede (still in my body) said, "I'm Kaede."

"What?" Lisa was confused.

"It's a long story Lisa," I groaned.

Kaede and I both explained about what happened - naturally, Lisa started laughing after we were done telling her, she thought it was a joke - until she saw the looks on our faces.

"You're serious - wow! That's something new."

"I think," I said, "that we should go see that magician, I'll get the truck started."

"Matthew," Kaede called, "you can't, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You don't have a license, and you don't know how to drive," I sighed deeply and looked over to Lisa, "would you mind helping us out here?"

"Sure thing Kaede," she giggled.

I groaned as she laughed, "it's not funny Lisa!" I snapped.

"Now, now, Matthew, that's not the way Kaede acts. She's kind, caring and sweet, and she would never snap at someone like that."

Kaede looked down to the ground, she could remember the one time when she did snap at someone. She did cheer up a little bit when she saw me look at her with a small smile.

Of course, Lisa continued to make fun of me all the way to the tents. It's a good thing though that I was in no mood to shout at her. As for Kaede, she remained quiet throughout that entire time.

At last, we reached the main circus tent where the magician from last night could be seen.

"Are you the magician that my friends saw last night?" Lisa asked.

"Yes indeed, and what can I do for you?"

"Well, let me see if I put this right - my friend Matthew's Kaede, and Kaede's Matthew."

"Oh no," groaned the magician, "I was afriad this was going to happen."

"And why do you say that?" I asked, raising my right eyebrow in surprise.

"Well, there are times when the trick does work right away, and other times when the trick takes a little longer to work. It was only after the show that I found out about my mistake."

"Mistake?" Kaede asked, sounding really worried.

"Yes, cause I was suppose to make you two close your eyes - then after performing the trick, I tell you to open your eyes."

"I'm only guessing that you've made that mistake more than once," I groaned, "am I right?"

"Sad to say, yes."

"Oh that's just great!" I groaned.

"Can you please change them back to their normal selves?" Lisa asked, "I perfer Kaede to be a sweet girl, and Matthew to be who he is."

I shot Lisa a dirty look as I spun around to face her, then I looked back to face the magician.

"I would," groaned the magician, "but there's a small problem. I was robbed this morning. Four bandits burst their way into the tent, grabbed my trunt of magicial props and took off with them."

"Oh no," Kaede groaned and walked over to the stands, "This is all my fault..."

I stood there for a few seconds, then I walked over towards her and sat down next to her, "Kaede, I want you to listen to me, this wasn't your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen, for all we knew, we were going out to enjoy the circus."

"Are you sure it's not my fault?" she asked.

"I'm sure - I don't want you to blame yourself for something like this, okay?"

"Okay," she said as she showed a small smile on her - er, my face.

"What a minute," said Lisa, "you said that four people barged into the tent this morning and stole the trunk. Were these four theives Canadian teenagers?"

"Yes they were," said the magician.

Right away, Lisa and I knew who these four people were, "the four knuckleheads!" we said together.

"I shoud've known it was only a matter of time before those four would try one of their dumb tricks again," I said, "now the question is, where are they hiding?"

"I doubt we'll be able to find them," Lisa sighed unhappily, "this city is huge after all."

"Darn it," I groaned.

"Don't they have cellphones?" Kaede asked.

"Patrick does," said Lisa, "Why do you ask?"

"Maybe you can try tracking him down by..."

"Yes, that could work," Lisa smiled, "just give me a second to look up that number."

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked.

"My laptop comes with wireless internet," and before we knew it, Lisa had run off to the truck.

Once we got out to the truck, we found Lisa looking more than excited, "I found them. They're hiding out in an old warehouse by the waterfront."

"Typical of those knuckleheads," I groaned, "well, what are we waiting for? Let's go teach these punks a lesson?"

"Ah Kaede," Lisa said.

I was about to snap at her, when I suddenly remembered, "oh yeah, I forgot that I'm Kaede. I can't fight them, but..."

"No," Kaede groaned, "I can't...I can't fight."

"I know it sounds dangerous, but you'll have to fight them," I said to her in a kind way.

"Unless you want Matthew to ruin your repuation!" Lisa called.

"Shut up Lisa!" I snapped, then I looked back to Kaede, er - Matthew, man this was confusing, "but you won't be doing this alone, I have a plan..."

Before long, we reached the warehouse where the knuckleheads were. Kaede had an earphone in the right ear, while I had on a headset with a microphone, "it's quite simple, I can guide you through the fight and tell you how to fight them, and how to talk tough to them."

"But Matthew..."

"Don't you mean, Kaede?" Lisa asked as a joke.

"LISA!" I snapped, "when Kaede and I are back to being who we are, I'm going to have a long serious chat with you!"

Lisa looked back over to me in a serious way, "if Kaede doesn't want to fight, she doesn't need to, I can handle those knuckleheads alone."

"No Lisa," Kaede groaned as she looked back to me, er - her, oh man! "You can't fight them alone, you'll get hurt," she sighed, then she spoke up, "I'm going to fight beside you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"That's my Kaede," I smiled.

Once inside, Lisa and Kaede confronted the knuckleheads, while I stayed behind a pile of boxes and watched everything that was going on.

"I take it you're here for the trunk of magic props," Patrick chuckled, "well you're not going to get your hands on this."

I whispered into the mouth piece and Kaede spoke out in a calm way, "that's what you think! We're not going to let you get away with stealing something that isn't yours!"

"Is that so?" Ryan asked, "then show us Gagnon!"

And so, the fighting began. Lisa was good on her own, and I have to admit that Kaede was doing a pretty good job of kicking their butts. With me watching and making sure they never once hurt her.

They were doing well - until Jeff snuck up behind Kaede and wrapped her up with chains, while Connor tied Lisa up with chains too.

"Dart," I muttered to myself.

"What's the matter Gagnon?" Jeff asked in a nasty way, "where's your figthing spirit?"

"I think I know," Patrick snickered, "she doesn't have it. His girlfriend is Matthew, while he's that Kaedee."

"KAEDE!" Lisa snapped.

"Double dart," I muttered again.

"Hey Gagnon!" Ryan shouted into the warehouse, "unless you want your so called girlfriend to get hurt, then I suggest you get out here!"

"Let's get her anyways," Connor snickered, "we'd hurt the girl he loves, and pound the heck out of him too."

"Dart, dart and double dart, or in this case, triple dart," I muttered, "this isn't good."

"Good idea," then Patrick called out, "you better come out now, or else..."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" I shouted as I came out from behind the boxes. Then they started walking towards me, now I was wishing that I could fight them, but I couldn't...not while I was Kaede. I was worried, until I stepped on some more chains, "this could work," I thought to myself.

I picked up the chains and started swinging them around, "I might not be able to fight in my normal way, but I can still teach you punks to leave my friends alone!"

"Oh yeah?" Connor snickered, "And what are going to do? You're a girl!"

"Maybe so, but even a girl knows how to kick your sorry butts! And for the record, Kaede happens to be a princess - so I think it's about time that the princess gave you fools a lesson!"

I started swinging the chains around and using them like a weapon - which hit them more than a few times. Not once did they ever hit me.

"Are you okay Kaede?" I asked when I finally got over to where she was.

"I'm fine, thank you."

I freed Kaede from the chains, then I helped Lisa out. She grabbed onto some chains and started swinging them quite like the way I was doing.

"We need to get that trunk," I said to her.

"I'm on it, cover me!"

"You got it!"

Lisa charged in to get the trunk of props - Connor and Jeff tried to stop Lisa, but they were stopped by me. Kaede in the meanwhile ran outside and locked herself in the truck. At last we got the trunk and rushed out of the building, with those four still coming after us.

"Got anymore bright ideas?" Lisa asked.

"You bet," I said, "help me push these boxes over, this should stop them!"

Lisa and I pushed hard aganist the wall of boxes - until it came crashing down on top of them. We ran back to the truck, placed the trunk in the back, then (once Kaede had unlocked the doors), we raced off back to the tents. Lisa allowed me to use her cellphone to call Damon - okay, Kaede told him where to find them.

When we finally reached the main tent, we were disapointed to see that the magician was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll go look for him," said Lisa.

And that's just what she did, she walked off to find him, leaving Kaede and I alone.

"Matthew, are you sure you're not mad at me?"

I looked up to her, "of course not," I answered, "but I have to ask you, are you mad at me for making you fight the knuckleheads?"

"I'm not mad at you Matthew."

"I'm glad to hear that."

We waited around for Lisa and that magician to return, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Kaede, I just want you to know, that even if we are to stay like this for a long time, I just want you to know that I'll still love you no matter what, okay?"

"Okay."

We then hugged each other for a minute, then I got up my toes and gave Kaede a kiss on the lips (normally it's the other way around, it's Kaede who usually gets up on her toes).

We didn't stop kissing until a minute and a half later - as our lips seperated, we opened our eyes and we got another shock.

"Matthew?"

"Kaede?"

As my eyes opened, I could see Kaede standing in front of me, and Kaede could see me again.

"We're back to normal," Kaede cried.

"Yes!" I said happily, "but how?"

"It was magic," said the magician as he walked up, along with Lisa beside him, "when I saw you two kissing there, I knew that there was a good enough time to complete the trick, so I said the magic words, and the rest you already know."

"Yes we do," I said, then I looked at him in a serious way, "promise us that you won't do that again until you know how do it perfectly."

"I promise."

"Can I ask you something?" Kaede asked, "if Matthew and I kiss, will we switch again?"

"Not at all," the magician smiled, "if you want, why don't you try it and see for yourselves."

Kaede and I did, and thankfully, we didn't switch from one body to another. We were still our normal selves. As an apology for what happened, the magician gave us free tickets to see tonight's show, and this time we got an extra one for Lisa, who slapped me on the back when she got it.

We had a great time out once again, but we were wiped out when we came home and Lisa went back to her place. Kaede and I got changed into our pajamas, then we climbed into my bed, as we were going to sleep together again.

"Good night Matthew."

"Good night Kaede," I said as I winked at her, of course she giggled happily.

"I love you," she smiled.

"And I love you too," I smiled as I kissed her on the lips for thirty seconds.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"And I'll see you in the morning."

We then closed our eyes and went happily to sleep, with our hands holding onto each other just like we always do when we sleep together.


	12. My Kinda Life Deleted Episode 2 Ghosts

Well my friends, I am proud to present to you all the second deleted episode. This one came to me after I heard about a real life event of an engine falling off an old iron bridge, and the many sightings of ghost trains. Also inspired by the many tales I've heard about 'ghostly' sightings' in old buildings. I was hoping to bring this episode out three episodes after Daisy came into the family, but I found that the story might give a darker aspect to the series, so I decided to cut the story out. That and several reasons can be found within the story itself. Anyways, I hope that you'll enjoy reading this story.

_**My Kinda Life: The Deleted Episodes**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 2: Ghosts**_

Today had been a warm sunny day, but shortly after 5:00 O'Clock in the evening, we could see a thunder storm coming. Daisy looked scared, so she, along with Primula, Bridget, Naomi, Kaede and myself stayed with her in the living room to calm her down.

"That storm sure is getting firece," I was saying as I looked out the sliding glass door's window.

"Which means no television," groaned Naomi, "and I was hoping to get 'Kanon' tonight."

"Little Sis, you've seen all the episodes already," said Primula, "you should know them off by heart."

"I guess so," she groaned.

I looked back to over to Naomi, who was sulking. I walked back over to my chair, then I sat down right next to Kaede, "maybe one of us should tell a story to pass the time."

"I like that idea Matt," said Daisy.

"Me too," Kaede smiled, "but who's going to tell the first story?"

"I will," Naomi piped up, and that's just what she did. Although, Naomi liked telling ghost stories, which was making Daisy shake in fear even more, "and so, the kids walked through the school, wondering where the growling noises were coming from...then - they heard it again, but it was getting closer and closer. They stopped walking and turned around, but there was nothing there. They sighed in relief and turned around, only to see..." she went quiet and looked at the shaking Daisy, "...THE MONSTER!" Naomi jumped up and screamed.

Daisy was in so much fright that fell off the couch and onto the hard wooden floor.

"Are you okay Daisy?" Primula asked.

"I'm fine," she groaned as she got back to her feet.

"I don't think you shoud've told that story," Kaede said to Naomi.

Naomi however only laughed, she thought seeing Daisy fall off the couch in fright was a great joke.

"You're silly to believe in such things as monsters or ghosts."

"I wouldn't joke about ghosts if I were you Little Sis," I said to her.

She looked at me with a confused look, "oh don't tell me that you believe in ghosts."

"Maybe I don't, but then again, maybe I do," I said in a mysterious way, "Since you seem to be interested into ghost stories, why don't I tell you one that might make you shiver."

"Then tell us," she insisted.

"Please Matt," said Daisy, who had calmed down a little more.

I looked over to Kaede, who nodded her head, and Primula did the same, "very well..."

"This story takes place many years ago," I began, "on a small narrow gauge railway, somewhere in England. The railway was running low on money and it was only a matter of time before it was ready to close down. All it's engines and trucks ran on rickety old tracks, and this included an old iron bridge that stood above a swamp. Anyways, one night, some robbers were walking along the old iron bridge, stealing bits off the old iron bridge, thinking they could sell them. They got what they wanted, and then they ran off - unaware that they would soon be responsible for the worst disaster the line could ever see in years."

"What happened?" Naomi asked.

"He's getting to it, right Matthew?" Kaede asked me.

"Yes," I said, then I continued, "the last train of the day was making it's way across the old iron bridge with a train of trucks, and no guard's van. As it reached the halfway point, the train hit a bump in the bridge and started to go over the side and fall towards the swamps below. The engine splashed into the swamp with a loud splash, it's whistle sounded long and loud, and it's crew shouted 'HELP! HELP!', but no one could hear them, they were miles away from the nearest town. By the time the engine and it's crew was discovered to be lost a few days later, the swamps had flooded, buring the engine and it's crew. A rescue operation would've been difficult, and given into account that the railway was running low on money, it would've been pointless - so they did the only thing they could, they left the engine and it's crew buried in the swamps."

"How terrible," Kaede gasped in shock.

"And yet you said this is a ghost story," said Naomi, "but so far, it's sounding more like a tradgic story, which is sad by the way."

"I'm sure he's getting up to that part, right Matthew?" Primula asked.

"Indeed I am," I said and continued again, "the railway closed a few months later, it's engines and railroading equipment were either sold off to other lines or sent for scrap, and the tracks were taken up. The old iron bridge however, still stood above the swamps. A few years after the line was closed down, the same robbers returned to the bridge..."

"To steal more iron, right?" Naomi asked as she interupted me.

"Yes, now will you allow me to continue?" Naomi went silent, "just as they were getting to work, they heard the sounds of a train coming their way. It wasn't unusual to hear the sounds of trains or see them in those days, they did night runs all the time. It's not so usual when there are no rails for the engine and it's train to run on. The two men hid out of sight, they couldn't believe their eyes, they had believed that all the engines had been sold off or scrapped, and yet there was an engine running across the old iron bridge, which spooked them alot. Soon though, the sounds of the engine became fainter and fainter - until it vanished. They told everyone of what they saw, and at first, no one took their story seriously, but those people were soon proven wrong as many people have said that they have seen the little engine trying to cross the bridge."

"I don't believe you!" Naomi said, "ghosts aren't real."

"I believe you," said Kaede.

"So do I," Primula and Daisy said in unison.

"And so you should, for they say that on a night when there's a full moon, and you look up to the old iron bridge, you can often see the little engine and his crew trying to get home, but they never reach the other side."

"I still don't believe it," huffed Naomi, "I'm going upstairs to read a manga book."

She got up from the couch and walked out of the living room.

"Never mind about her," I said, "Same old Little Sis, although I can only imagine the look on her face if she really did see a ghost train coming towards her."

"Then why don't we?" Daisy said quietly.

She got up from her chair and walked over towards me, she whispered her idea - then to Kaede, and then Primula.

"It could work," I said, "but we'll need help from Lisa..."

"Of course I'll help," Lisa said the next morning when I came by her shops to talk to her, "I love a good joke every now and then."

"Good, but how in the world are you going to be pull something like this off?"

"It's quite simple," Lisa smiled to me, "I can create the ghost engine on my computer here, then I can show it threw my projector. Trust me when I say this, the projector makes everything look very life like."

"All right then, you call me as soon as you get the image of the ghost train done, Daisy and I will take care of the rest."

"Are you sure we're not going too far with this?" Primula was asking us after I got home.

"If it was someone else, then yes that would be going too far," said Daisy, "but since it's Naomi, it's okay."

"Geez," I groaned, "you've only been my little sister for less than a week and yet you're already talking and thinking the way I do," Daisy looked at me with a worried look on her face, "and I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

"Of course," I smiled.

The phone started ringing at that moment, Kaede called out "I'll get it!" Then a few minutes later, she came up to my room, "that was Lisa, she said that she has the engine ready."

"Really? Wow that was fast," I gasped.

The next afternoon (it's a Saturday just to let you know), we were all ready to pull this trick off.

"I sure hope this will stop her from trying to scare me," Daisy said to me quietly.

"Oh I'm sure it will."

So while Daisy went off to wait for Lisa to take her to the specific place we were planning to play the trick, I walked over to Naomi's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's me Little Sis, can I come in?"

"Sure," she called.

I turned the door handle and opened the door, then I walked slowly to her bed and sat down on the only chair that was in her room, "what is you need, Big Bro?"

"Nothing really, I just you would like to know something important..."

"What? That your real hair color isn't brown?"

"No, I've always had brown hair."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, I most recently learned that where the set of 'Tech Corner' is now, well, that's the sight of infamous railroading accident."

"What?"

What I was telling Naomi was unture, but it was all part of the plan to spook her.

"From what I have learned, an engine was pulling a very dangerous train on that line, which was single tracked. Anyways, something terrible happened - some foolish kids were fooling around in that area, they were lighting up illegical fireworks. One of their fireworks flew the wrong way and hit one of the trucks."

Naomi was silent as she continued to listen.

"The truck itself was full of oil, and as you should know, oil and fire don't mix - the tanker exploded, wiping the crew, engine, train and the children away - none survived."

"Are you sure that's true?" Naomi asked.

"According to what I have heard, yes. Anyways, every year, on the day of infamous railroad accident, a train can be seen passing threw that area - and explode in the very spot it once passed."

"Not more ghost trains," Naomi groaned, "what is it with you and ghost trains?"

Before I answered, the phone rang - Kaede was the one who answered it, then she called for me. I ran downstairs, while Naomi followed close by.

"Hello? Oh hi Mr. Quinten," it was actually Lisa on the other end, but I had to act like it was Mr. Quinten (I knew Naomi was listening in), "meeting tonight? Sure, no problem, I'll be there soon."

"What did Mr. Quinten have to say?" Kaede asked (she was acting too).

"He wants to meet up with Al and I to discuss something important for the upcoming show on Monday, it won't take long."

"Do you mind if I come along with you?" Naomi asked, "I've always wanted to see the set up close."

"Well - okay, you can come along."

"GREAT!" she shouted and ran to get her little brown shoes on.

Kaede and I looked at each other and winked. Then I went out to the hallway to get my shoes on, then we both headed out to my truck. Kaede waved to us until we drove out of sight.

We soon arrived and walked inside the building.

"What do you think of the set Little Sis?" I asked.

"It's amazing!" she gasped, "it's even bigger than I could've ever imagined."

"I hear that alot," I chuckled, "now, I need to speak with Mr. Quinten and Al, if you want to have a look around, you can."

"Thanks Big Bro!" she called.

Of course I didn't walk too far from the set, I went backstage to where Daisy was hiding. She had a sound effects machine with the sound effects of our 'ghost' train all ready to go. Lisa was in the far back of the stands with her projector and laptop.

Lisa wasn't to let the engine show until such a time when the engine sounded like it was getting close to where Naomi was standing.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Ready," Daisy giggled, "this is going to be good."

"In that case, full steam ahead," I whispered to her.

Daisy responded by pushing a button on the sound effects machine...

Naomi was still looking around the set, when she heard something, "What is that?" she asked out loud, "Big Bro?" The sounds grew louder and louder, then - it appeared. The shape of a japanese steam locomotive came out from the walls and puffed towards Naomi, she was in complete shock. Lisa was doing the best she could not to laugh.

"Should I blow the whistle?" Daisy asked.

"Yes," I answered.

She pushed the button, and the whistle sounded loud and long - Naomi stood there in fright, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"It can't be real," she said, backing slowly away from the engine, "it can't be - Big Bro was making the story up - at least, I think he was - I hope." She didn't sound very confincing at all at this given point.

Then she heard the sounds of fireworks, they were actually some fire crackers that Lisa was throwing onto the stage, they were harmless little things, but they sure scared Naomi.

At last, Daisy pushed one final button and made the explosion sound, just as Lisa's 'ghost' engine blew up, right in front of Naomi.

She stood there in complete silence for less than a minute.

"That's impressive," Daisy said quietly, "I thought for sure that she would've screamed by this time."

"Oh she will," I said, "in about five, four, three, two, one..."

"BIG BRO!" Naomi cried in pure panic.

Daisy winked at me and I winked at her as I walked out back to the set, "what is it Little Sis?"

"Can we go please?" she asked sounding really terrified, "I want to go home now!"

"Are you sure? Cause I was thinking about giving you a small tour of the set."

"Some other time maybe, I want to go now!"

I sighed deeply, "very well Little Sis, let's go."

Naomi really looked terrified as we left the set, "I'm not coming back here until daylight again," she groaned.

When we got back to the house, Naomi ran to her bedroom and locked herself inside, shaking in fear of what she saw.

"I guess we did go too far," Daisy groaned, "right Matt?"

"I'm afriad so," I sighed deeply. I walked over to her door and opened the door slightly. Poor Naomi was shaking slightly under the sheets of her bed.

"Who...who is it?" she asked in fear.

"It's me Little Sis, there's something I think we need to tell you."

"What is it?"

She moved the bed sheets away, but hardly moved. She listened in carefully to what we had to say, "it was all a trick to teach you not to tease Daisy or anyone of us with your own ghost stories, but somehow we did more harm than good."

"We're sorry Naomi," Daisy said quietly.

We were expecting Naomi to yell at us for playing such a trick on her, but she never did yell, "I get the message now, I shouldn't tease either one of you, especially with stories about your fears. If anyone should be sorry here, it's me. So, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

"That's okay Little Sis," I said kindly and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. Right away, Naomi started to feel much better and stopped looking so scared.

The next evening, we had just finished eating dinner when Max and Monty showed up looking as white as ghosts.

"What's up with you two?" I asked.

"We've seen a ghost!" they cried in unison.

"It must've been Lisa," I groaned, "I'll call her over here."

"I don't think it was Lisa," Max said in fear, "I think it was a real ghost. We have video prove!"

"Where did you two see this ghost?" Primula asked curiously.

"That old house by the dockyards," Monty groaned, "word is that place is haunted."

"I think the only way to find out to go inside for ourselves and see if Lisa is still hiding there," I sighed, "I asked her to make a ghost engine, not make ghosts for an old house."

We soon arrived and sure enough, we found Lisa outside of the house.

"Lisa, I asked you to make a ghost train, not dozens of ghosts to scare people."

"What are you talking about, Matthew?" she asked in a curious way.

Max brought over the video camera and played the tape, only to show empty hallways, even after the boys screamed and run out, "That's what I meant Lisa," I said firmly.

"Hold on a second," Primula said, "rewind the tape," Max did and paused a spot where a white smudge could be seen.

"That's the ghost!" Monty cried.

Lisa and I looked at it in shock, "that's not my work," Lisa said, "if it was, then it would've come out clear on the video camera, this ghost here wasn't."

We were quiet as we stood just outside of the old house.

"It was clearer inside of the house," said Max.

"Either someone's got the same equipment that Lisa does," said Primula, "or..."

She didn't say anymore. We instead got back inside our vehicles and drove away back to the house. Once we got back there, we told everything to Kaede and Naomi, who looked just as spooked as we are.

The questions now remain, are there really ghosts inside that old house by the dockyards, is there really a ghost train that crosses the old iron bridge and are there really such things as ghosts?

I have a feeling that we'll never truely know for sure.


	13. Kaede's Dream 8 Bring Primula Back

Well my friends, I am proud to present the next installment of 'Kaede's Dreams', after not working on any new stories for a month and after showing the Deleted episodes of 'My Kinda Life', I am proud to present more episodes of 'Kaede's Dreams'. In this one, the gang are in the realm of the demons to bring Primula back to Earth with them. And now my friends, here's the second part of the story, enjoy!

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**The Special Series: Kaede's Dreams**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 8: Bring Primula Back**_

The area around the labs where Primula was, was surronded by a swamp area and looked quite worn down. Rin lead the way, followed by Sia and Nerine behind him, while Kaede and I followed along behind.

Before long, we reached the building. Just as we were walking up the stairs, we saw the two kings standing there, looking angry and standing guard by the doors. The girls were scared, but the same could not be said for Rin and myself.

"You should not be here," said Forbesii, "go back now!"

"We can't," called Rin, "We're here to help Primula."

"You're not going in," said Eustoma firmly. He looked like he wanted to attack us with his magic powers.

"Please your majesties," cried Kaede, "you have to let us in, we want to help Rimu!"

"Please dad," cried Sia.

That's when I stepped in (like I usually do), "it doesn't matter what you two say, we're here to see Primula. We're not going back to Earth without her."

"You're determined, aren't you?" Rin whispered to me.

"You better believe it," I said to him, then I looked back up to the kings.

Sia and Nerine looked at their fathers with bagging looks, and so was Kaede, while Rin and I looked firm and determined.

"Alright," said Eustoma, "We surrender, again!"

"We can never beat our daughters," added Forbesii, "And I doubt we would be able to beat Matthew."

"Trust me," I chuckled, "I would never hurt you, I'm not that type of person anyways."

The lab on the inside looked like an old abandoned building, at least that's what it looked like. As we were riding the elevator to the bottom floor, the kings spoke to Rin.

"We need your permission that if we can't safe her, then we'll have to reset her emotions," said Forbesii, "if we don't, then everyone will be blown to bits, just like before."

"What?" I asked, "Rin, what are you hiding this time?"

"The first artificial lifeform blew the whole lab apart, killing itself and everyone who was in there," he answered.

"Okay, that's shocking," I muttered.

"Don't worry about us Rin," cried Kaede.

"You can't let them do that to Rimu," added Nerine.

"You have my word," said Rin to the kings, "but that will be a last resort."

"Well put Rin," I said.

"You guys really are determined, aren't you?" said Forbesii, "tell me though Rin, do you really think a miricle will occur while we're down in the lab?"

"It might," he answered, "We've seen enough miricles up to this point to expect the unexpected."

We soon brought inside the lab, which looked like several explosions have occured in here. Primula was inside a chamber, unable to move or speak at all.

"PRIMULA!" Rin shouted.

"Rimu!" Kaede cried, "it's us, we're here to see you!"

They both shouted her name (both of her names), then Rin spoke up, "listen Primula, we all came here today to see you and help you get better," he grabbed onto Asa's ribbon that was wrapped around his arm, "our family just hasn't been the same without you. So what do you say about coming home with us? We've all missed you."

"And Rin means all of us," I called from where I was, "you're like the little sister we never had."

"Please wake up," Kaede added.

At that moment, a spark could be seen, and Primula moved a little.

"Primula," Rin said quietly.

"Rin...Kaede...Matthew," she said quietly.

"It's us Rimu! We're right here!" Sia was the next to call out to her.

"We're going to bring you home, okay?" Nerine added.

The kings I think were speechless and so was the scientist that was in the room with us. I don't think they expected Primula to move or speak again, "miricles can happen," I called to them.

I'm sorry to say that our little happy moment wasn't going to last for too long. I was the only one who noticed a loose spark fly right past - "oh no," I groaned, "everyone get back!" I shouted.

It was too late, the entire chamber was soon surronded in sparks, her powers were now out of control. Rin flew almost halfway across the room, while Kaede flew a short distance, Eustoma tried to check her, but he missed - but I didn't.

"I got you Kaede."

She looked back to the chamber and gasped, "Rimu! Please don't do this, we're your family!"

"I don't think she can hear you at this time," I groaned.

Then I noticed Forbesii preparing to attack, "I'm sorry Rin, but there won't be any miricles today!"

"No!" I shouted, I kicked a steel pole off the ground and grabbed it with my right hand, while holding onto Kaede with my left hand. I swung that pole around and hit Forbesii in the gut.

"What did you do that for?" he asked angerily, "you shouldn't..."

"I know, I shouldn't attack royality, but I had to do that to stop you from doing something stupid. Give Rin his chance to save Primula."

"Are you crazy? Her powers are out of control, we have to reset her emotions."

"You will not," I said firmly, "and neither will your friend, if you two know what's good for you," I then shouted to Rin, "Rin! You have to save Primula, that's the whole reason we came here!"

"I lost her once," he groaned, "I'm not losing her again. PRIMULA! Please wake up!"

A flash of lightning flew past him, but hit me on the right arm, leaving a large cut on the arm.

"Are you okay, Matthew?" he called.

"I'm fine," I groaned, "I've been through worse than this. Now, do what you have to do, save Primula!"

"You got it!"

More lightning flashes flew all around us, I was able to keep them away from Kaede and myself by swinging that pole of mine. I only wish I could say that things were easy for Rin, but it wasn't.

"We have to reset her emotions," cried Eustoma.

"Do you want the same treatment I gave your friend?" I shouted to him, "you'll do no such thing!"

"Don't give up Rin!" Kaede cried.

"I won't! I'm not losing her again - not again!" he groaned as he fought threw the unleashed powers.

This went on for quite a while, the kings tried to reset Primula's emotions, only to get a few beatings from me, while Rin tried again and again to reach the chamber, then at last, something stopped some of the powers from attacking us. It was Nerine, only she sounded a little different.

"Now's your chance Rin!" she cried, "you've got to save Rimu!"

"Right!" he called and walked up to the chamber.

"Don't give up," Kaede and I whispered together.

(Have you guessed who's stopping the attacks? Yes, it's Lycoris!)

The glass of the chamber started to crack, bit by bit, the kings were looking worried, but we weren't. It was clear to see that Primula was trying to get out of the chamber.

At long last, the attacks stopped as the chamber broke open and water poured out of it. A few seconds later, we could see Rin - with Primula in his arms.

"Rin," she said quietly.

"Hi Primula."

"Rin!" she cried and gave him a hug.

"Well done Rin," said Lycoris as she floated down to the ground, "I'm so proud of you."

"Big Sister Lycoris," said Primula.

"I'm so happy to see that you're all safe," Lycoris said, "thank you again Rin for saving my little sister, I know she'll be in good hands with you. Take care of yourself Rimu."

"Big sister, don't go!" Primula cried.

"I have to," she said, "but know this, I'll always love you, Nerine and Rin, I'll never forget you all. And Matthew," she said as she looked over to me, "although you took on some serious blows during that attack, you still stood your ground to protect your friends and my little sister, I'm also proud of you, thank you."

"You're welcome," I said in a shy way.

Nerine then passed out, Sia was the one who caught her. Nerine was crying a little bit, "She's gone," she groaned.

Primula was so upset that she hugged Rin, "it's okay Primula," he said quietly, "it's going to be okay."

In a short while, we were in another room. The scientist from before was making sure that Primula's power levels were normal, while Kaede wrapped some bandages around my arm.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Matthew?" she asked me kindly, "you took a big blow during the attack."

"I did, but I'm okay, I've gone through worse before - granted, I can't think of anything right now."

Kaede just giggled as she finished wrapping up the bandage, then we went over to rejoin our friends.

"It's almost unbelieveable, but she's made a full recovery.

"Alright!" cried Sia, who ran up to Primula and gave her a huge, "Welcome back Rimu!"

"That's one way to say hello," Rin whispered to Kaede and I. We responded by chuckling along to his joke.

"Sirs, do you know what this means," the scientist asked, "we can start the artifical life form project up again, now that we have a successful test subject."

"Oh no you're not!" Rin snapped, "she's coming back with us!"

Kaede, Sia and Nerine stood beside Rin, they all agreed with him that Primula was coming back with us. I picked up the poll and started swinging it around, just in case.

"Fine," sighed Eustoma, "we give up, we can never say 'no' to our daughters."

"I have to agree," said Forbesii, "besides, I think Primula will do much better living on earth, if Rin promises to look out for her."

"Of course I will, we all will, right?"

"Yes," we all said in unison.

"Then it's official," said Forbesii, "Primula can come back to earth with us!"

"YES!" we all cheered, "did you hear that, Primula? You're coming home!" Primula didn't say anything, but she did smile while she had some small tears come down from her eyes.

"And Matthew," Forbesii continued as he looked over to me.

"I know, I shouldn't have smacked either one of you two, but I had to stop you from making a big mistake."

"That's okay Matthew," said Eustoma, "just don't do it again."

"Okay then, I promise you that I won't do that again."

That night, we had a huge celebration for Primula's return. The kings, as per usaul, drank way too much and got super drunk, and as usual, Sia smacked the heck out of Eustoma.

"Does she always do that?" I asked Kaede.

"She does," she said gravely.

"Then remind me never to get her ticked off," I muttered, "tell me though, are you happy that Primula is back?"

"I am, and so is everyone else," then she spoke in a serious way, "you didn't need to do what you did in that lab. You risked your life and your right arm too."

"Well it's how I am, many of my friends from Canada will tell you the same thing," then I chuckled, "but seeing how they're a long ways away from here, I might as well tell you...if you want me to."

"Sure Matthew, you can tell me."

"Okay, well it really begins in the school yard around the fifth grade, one of the buddies, Ryan, he was getting beaten up by some bullies, that was until I jumped into the fight to help him out. I did get pounded by that bully, but I never once gave up until I made my point clear that I wasn't going to let them get away with hurting one of my good friends."

"Did you win the fight?"

"I did, although I did get sent to dentention for a week, I didn't care. And let me tell you that Ryan was grateful that I came to his rescue."

"Sounds like you would do anything for a friend," said Sia as she walked in.

"You can say that," I smiled, "I sure proved that today in that lab."

"You should be lucky the attack didn't blast your right arm off. Tell me though, is this kind of stuff normal for you?"

"Defending aganist attacks, no, helping to protect my friends, yep that's pretty much normal."

Kaede giggled a little bit after hearing that.

(Of course the story I told Kaede was for real, I did tell her that story on the chatroom).

After the party was done, and we had gotten the drunken kings back to their places, Kaede walked with me back to the apartment. Of course, that same scientist from the realm of the demons did say that that scar on my right arm will heal with a little bit of time, which means I don't need to go to the doctor.

"Mr. Gagnon," gasped the desk clerk, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, and don't worry, I've gotten my right arm looked at, it's fine."

Kaede and I then rode the elevator to my apartment. Once there, Kaede helped me get a new bandage on my arm, "it should last until your arm heals," she said, "just remember not to scratch," she giggled.

"I won't forget," I smiled.

We were quiet for a while before I finally spoke up, "I've never noticed this before, but you such beautiful blue eyes."

"Really?" she asked while blushing.

"Yes," I answered simply.

"Well, thank you Matthew, and I have to say that you wonderful and handsome blue eyes."

Just hearing her say that made me blush a bright shade of red. Both Kaede and I were quiet for a while, then she went back to making sure the bandage wasn't going to fall off.

After that, we went over to my living room area where I showed Kaede some more of my collection. Then we listened to some more of the music I had on my Ipod, which included the music of 'Rascal Flatts'.

At around nine, Kaede said that she had to get going, "okay then, so I'll you see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay Matthew, I'll see you at school tomorrow," she then winked at me as she walked out my door. I blushed at that moment, then I ran out to the balcony and waited till she came into view, and as you should guess, I waved to her, "good night Matthew!" she called.

"Good night Kaede!" I called back.

She continued to wave to me until she was out of sight, and I did the same. Although for some time after she left, I stayed out on the balcony, looking out to the city and thinking about Kaede and what I told her.

"I'll do anything to help a friend, no matter what," I said quietly. Then I walked back inside to get myself ready for bed.

The following next morning, lots of students gasped when they saw the bandage on my arm. I simply told them that I had cut by accident, I didn't dare say anything about what happened in the lab.

"I think our Canadian Superstar is lying," said Itsuki.

"Will you stop calling him that?" Mayumi snapped angerily at him.

"You know I was just going to say that myself," I said to Mayumi.

Kaede giggled a little and Mayumi blushed a small shade of red, "Sorry Matthew."

"Nah that's okay," then I looked back to Itsuki, "I told you before to stop calling me the Canadian Superstar, call me Matthew. Try and remember that."

And of course, Asa was finally back at the school as we met up with her on the rooftop for lunch. Then we met up with her again when we were in the cooking club's classroom.

"I'm glad to see that everything's going back to normal," she smiled, "well, except now you have a huge cut on your right arm."

"Trust me, it's not as bad as it looks, it'll be fine."

"Okay then - oh and Matthew, I hope you don't mind if I ask you this, but I was wondering if you have strong feelings for Kaede."

"Of course, it's like I told you, she was the very first friend I got when I came here."

"That's not what I...oh never mind," she giggled, then she looked back over to Kaede, "how are you doing over there Kaede?"

"I'm okay," she called in a cheerful way, then she went back to working on the meal she was working on.

"I think you're a lucky guy Matthew," Asa said while giving me a little nudge on the side, "to have a wonderful friend like Kaede." She then walked over back to her counter, not once noticing that I was blushing.

At breakfast that morning, when all of us were finally awake, Kaede told us about her dream.

"Wow!" Naomi gasped after Kaede had finished telling us.

"Ouch!" said Daisy, "Matt gets hit by an electricial attack."

"It does sound like something I would do though," I said.

"So if Big Bro had been here during that time, it would've turned out just like Kaede's dream?" Naomi asked.

"Maybe," said Kaede, "or maybe it would've been acted out in a different way."

"Well I'm happy that your dream had a happy ending to it," said Primula, "I came home, and everyone was safe. Even if Matthew did get blasted on the right arm."

"Big Bro," Naomi cut in, "Are you sure that's something you would do?"

"I'm quite sure," I said.

After breakfast, I helped Kaede wash up the dishes, then once we were done, she wrapped both of her arms around my right arm. She then compulimented me on my eyes, using the words she said in the dream, "can I say that you have wonderful and handsome blue eyes?"

"Of course you can," I smiled, "and I hope you don't mind if I say that you have such beautiful and cute eyes."

"I don't mind," Kaede giggled happily, "you actually said that in the dream."

"Did I really?"

"Yes you did."

Then, after she let go of my right arm, she got up on her toes and we kissed on the lips, while we both hugged.


	14. Kaede's Dreams 9 Big Trouble

This next chapter of 'Kaede's Dreams' follows along the timeline of episodes 16-17. In this chapter, we see the entire gang back together again after their little adventure to the realm of the demons, and this does include Asa, but as always, the story is always revolved around 'Matthew' and 'Kaede'. Also note that in one of the conversations in this story, when 'Matthew' talks about walking to his old countryside house, it is based on the real life events that happened to me, (something I won't be doing again!) Anyhow, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter, which is dedicated to my good friends, 'Jamesfan', 'Anime Boy', 'Metamorphical', 'Warrior', 'Danparker', 'Sierracat27', 'Mike11208', 'Ginaximmortal' and 'Lord Mason'.

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**The Special Series: Kaede's Dreams**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 9: Big Trouble**_

Besides just telling the three sisters and myself about her dreams, Kaede has told some of her friends about her dreams, some of them were surprised by some of the dreams she's had.

"It's almost as if you're reliving everything we went through," said Sia.

"Except for one difference," said Asa, "and that would be Matthew's presence," she looked over to me, "it's not a bad thing of course."

"Of course," I said quietly.

"That last dream sounded a little too scary though," said Naomi, "it's almost hard to believe that you guys went through all that when you went to bring Big Sis home."

"Well we did," said Rin quietly.

"But thankfully nobody got seriously hurt," said Kaede as she looked over to me, "in my dream though, Matthew did get hurt."

Naomi was going to say something in a cheeky way, but was stopped by Daisy as per usual.

In a few hours, we were at home and sleeping, well - our three sisters were, Kaede and I were just saying our goodnights to each other.

"I'll see you in the morning Matthew."

"And I'll see you in the morning Kaede," I said as I winked at her, "I love you."

"And I love you too."

Then, we closed our eyes and went off to sleep, I was dreaming about dancing with Kaede at the school ball, while Kaede was dreaming one of those special dreams once again.

In this dream, we were all gathered on the rooftop of the school, either eating lunch or talking.

"How long do you have to keep that bandage on your arm?" Kaede asked me.

"Only for another couple of days," I answered, "then I can take it off. Luck sure was on my side that night, cause if it wasn't, well - let's just say I would become left handed in a hurry."

"Primula did ask us to tell you that she's sorry," said Rin.

"Listen, when you go home later, tell her that there's no need to say sorry, I'm not blaming her."

"Hey Matthew," Sia piped up, "back in the labs, did you really hit my dad with a metal pole? I couldn't see it."

"Yes I did, and I did the same to Nerine's father - trust me when I say this - I won't be doing something like that again."

After lunch, we went back to the classroom, Kaede was missing a pen, so I let her borrow one of mine.

"Thank you Matthew," she whispered to me.

"You're welcome," I whispered back.

After class was done for the day, we all walked home together and as you can guess, the fan club's came after us. Sia and Nerine's went after Rin, and Kaede's fan club went after me.

"Why are they attacking you and not me?" Rin asked.

"Beats the heck out of me," I said back, "just keep running!"

We did get away from them - finally! After a while, Kaede asked me, "would you like to have dinner with us?"

"Sure Kaede."

"And maybe we could work on our homework together, would that be okay?"

"Ah...sure, that would be okay," I smiled.

"Well, well," chuckled Sia, "are you two falling in love or something?"

Kaede and I looked back to our friends, they were all looking at us with surprised looks. Kaede and I were blushing at that moment, but we tried to not show that we were, then we both said "no" in unison.

"I think you two would be a perfect couple," said Nerine.

"We're only just friends Rina," said Kaede.

"That's right," I said, although by that time, I did start having strong feelings for Kaede, but I would never admit it (that's the way I was when I was growing up just to let you know).

Anyways, we soon arrived at the street for the three houses. This time around, Rin did stay for dinner and to study too. And for the record, I did tell Primula that I don't blame her for the huge scar that sat on my right arm.

After dinner, which was very good (as per usual), Rin, Kaede and I went into the living room to study up for a few upcoming tests and complete the homework we were given. Rin had some trouble when it came to English studies, lucky for him that I was around to help.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, instead of English study classes, which classes would you take to learn another language?"

"Well there's french and spanish," I answered.

"But then, how did you learn how to speak Japanese?"

"I learned from taking a course, away from my school, the classes usually began during the night twice a week. I hope that answers your question."

"It does," he answered.

I then looked back over to Kaede, by now she was sitting right beside me.

"You don't mind do you?" she asked me.

"I don't mind," I said in a kind way. I was blushing at this point, but I wasn't alone, Kaede was blushing too. We continued working on our homework until we were done sometime after seven.

"Well, thanks again for inviting over here Kaede," I was saying to her.

"You're welcome Matthew," she smiled at me, "besides, I know you don't like doing your homework alone."

"That's true," I smiled, "well, I better get back to my apartment, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"I'll see you tomorrow!" she called.

The next afternoon, it was just Kaede, Nerine and I walking along together. Sia said that she had to get grogeries for her and father, and Rin had promised Asa to help with something important. For once, the fan clubs weren't coming after us.

"Matthew," Nerine called out, "What was your hometown like?"

"Why do you ask Nerine?"

"I'm just curious, is it like Tokyo?"

"Not quite, besides the fact that all the signs are in English, my hometown only had small plazas and small resturants."

"What about malls?" Kaede asked this time.

"The only mall that was close by was about twenty minutes away from my house, and that's if you drive from the house to the mall."

"You didn't try walking there once, did you?"

"Oh I did," I said as I looked down to my almost worn out running shoes (and yes they are the same shoes I have to this day), "that was a big mistake and something I won't be doing again. Well that and walking home when school is done for the day."

"How many times did you try walking home?"

"Twice," I groaned, "I won't be doing that again. Even my blisters had blisters, my feet were sore for several days afterwords...ah, I hope I'm not boring you two."

"You're not boring us," said Nerine, "I think it's interesting."

"So do I," Kaede agreed.

And throughout the rest of the trip back to the houses, Nerine and Kaede would ask me alot of questions about Canada and the many towns and cities I visited, and I told them quite a bit.

Then, just before we reached our street, Nerine asked me, "do you have a crush on any of the girls from our school?"

I stopped walking at that moment, I couldn't believe what I just heard from Nerine. My cheeks were going bright red, I was looking over to Kaede, then back to Nerine, but I couldn't answer her question at this time.

"I'm sorry Matthew, I guess I shouldn't have asked a question like that."

"It's okay Nerine," I finally said, "it's just that, I can't answer your question right now."

After a few seconds, we continued on to the houses. Kaede of course asked me if I would like to stay for dinner, and of course I did agree. Then we did our homework together again.

Later that night, I tossed and turned on top of my bed sheets and nearly fell out of bed twice!

"Why am I having so much trouble sleeping tonight?" I thought to myself, "I'm not getting homesick, I'm getting used to this city and my little apartment..."

Nerine's question came back into my head, "do you have a crush on any of the girls from our school?"

"Do I?" I asked myself, "I don't know."

I groaned quietly as I went back to sleep, "to be truthful," I thought to myself, "I don't know if I do have a crush on any of the girls. I guess I've been focusing a little too much on my school work lately," I yawned loudly and went off to sleep before I could finish what I was thinking about.

By the next morning, I had forgotten those thoughts as I was rushing to school. I was running a little late, my clock didn't go off at the right time and what was worse was that I nearly slept in again.

"And here I thought I had gotten over that habit a long time ago," I thought to myself.

I finally arrived at the school, I ran into the classroom and sat down at my desk, nearly out of breath.

"Made it!" I groaned.

"What's the matter superstar?" Itsuki called in a cheeky way, "didn't your clock go off this morning?"

"No it did not!" I called back to him, "And for crying out loud, will you stop calling me a superstar?"

"Do you want me to beat him up?" Mayumi asked.

"No thanks Mayumi, I don't want you to get into trouble because of me..."

It was then that Kaede came walking up in front of my desk. She was looking worried, "Matthew, have you seen Rin this morning?"

"Rin? Ah...nope, I haven't seen him - come to think of it, I haven't seen Sia either. Wait a second, don't you, Rin, Nerine and Sia walk to school together?"

"Yes, but Rin had to go help Asa this morning, and I think Sia has a cold today."

"Well then, why don't we go talk to Asa, who knows, maybe Rin's making more than two trips to the school with...whatever Asa wanted him to carry here."

Kaede agreed to the idea. So we both left the classroom and walked over to Asa's classroom. She was complaining that Rin never showed up.

"Are you sure he didn't show up?" Kaede asked, "he did say that he was going to your place."

"He never showed up," Asa answered, "I had to carry all those grogeries here by myself."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered, "maybe Rin was kidnapped or something like that."

As you guess, when Kaede hears something like that, she really starts to panic. She ran throughout the school looking for Rin, but she had no luck there, even with me helping.

"What if he did get kidnapped?" Kaede asked in a worried tone.

"I doubt he would get kidnapped," I said as I was trying to calm her down, "he might be skipping school on purpose."

"That doesn't sound like Rin."

"Well granted I don't know that much about Rin," I sighed. But still, Kaede was looking terrified and worried, "okay, how about we sign ourselves out, then we'll go out to look for Rin."

"What if we can't find him? Maybe I should call the police."

"Whoa Kaede, you don't need to go that far," but that didn't cheer her up, "okay then, if we can't find him, we'll call the police, sound fair?"

"Yes."

Kaede and I went back to the classroom, told the teacher that we had to go due to an emergency, then we signed ourselves out and went out to search for Rin.

"It's not going to be easy to find one boy in a big city like this," I was saying, "but it might help if we search at some of Rin's favourite places. Where does he like to go to?"

"The aracade."

"Okay then, let's go!"

I grabbed a hold of Kaede's left hand, then we started running towards the arcade. I just didn't want to lose Kaede at this given point, so that's why I was holding onto her hand.

We searched at the arcade, but there was no sign of Rin there. Then we searched down at the park, there was no sign of him there either.

"Maybe we should ask that officer if he can help," said Kaede as she noticed a police officer nearby.

"Not just yet," I said to her, "now, where else does Rin usually go?"

"The movie store."

And so, we searched all the movie stores, but there was no sign of him.

By around five that night, we had no luck finding Rin and as a result, Kaede had to call the police.

"Well, I did say she could call the police if we couldn't find Rin," I was saying to Primula, "We gave it our best shot..."

"And I'm sure Kaede appreciates your help. After all, you gave up a day at school to help her look for Rin."

"That's true."

"...were you looking for this Rin alone?" one of the officers was asking Kaede.

"No, my friend Matthew was helping me look for him," she looked over to me, she still had that worried look on her face, but it was not as bad as before.

"Don't worry Ms. Fuyou, we'll find him..."

At that moment, someone else came walking into the living room - it was Rin.

"Welcome home Rin," Primula said quietly.

All eyes in the room seemed to look over towards Rin, "Rin," cried Kaede, "where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!"

"I'm in trouble again, aren't I?" he asked me.

"Oh yeah, you're busted buddy. And I mean 'busted' with a captial 'B'. And by the looks of everyone's faces here, you're going have one heck of a time explaining where you've been."

It took a long time, mostly around an hour and a half, but at long last, Rin was able to explain to the officers of why he didn't go to school and why he disappeared. The officers left after a while, I personally thanked them for coming to help.

"No problem," one said, "it's our job."

After they were gone, I walked back into the living room - Rin was on the phone and calling Asa, by the sounds of things, she wasn't very happy to hear his voice this time.

"Oh boy," I was saying to Kaede, "I bet Asa's really ticked off with him, I hate to see what's going to happen when she sees him."

"I'm sure you'll see it tomorrow on our way to school."

"Yeah I guess so," I then had to ask, "Kaede, if I had gone missing today, would you have done what you did today?"

"Of course I would," she answered.

"Really?"

"Yes, you're one of my friends Matthew, I would've done all of this for you or any of my friends or family."

"Wow," I said queitly.

"Matthew..." I looked over to her, "I just want to say thank you again for helping me today."

"You're welcome Kaede."

Kaede then went back into the kitchen to cook up dinner again. She said that I could stay if I wanted to, and well - you should guess the answer 'yes!'

After dinner, I helped clean up the dishes, then I headed off back to my apartment. As I was walking away from the house, I could see Kaede waving to me until I was out of sight.

The next day, Asa did meet up with Rin during our walk to school and let me tell you, she was brutal to him, and I mean it too.

"RIN YOU JERK!" she snapped at him as she slapped him on the back really hard, "you promised me you were going to help me yesterday and yet you didn't!"

"You're right Asa, and I'm sorry," he said, "I just got a little sidetracked."

"Sidetracked?" Asa didn't sound too happy to hear that.

"Yes, I got a little sidetracked. At the last possible minute, I remembered I had to take care of something else. If I had remembered properly, I would've come and help."

(Of course, we all know the real reason why he disappeared that day, don't we?)

"Okay then," said Asa as she calmed down a little, "how about for the next two weeks, you carry my homework home for me, I think that would be a good enough punishment for a while."

"Sounds good to me," said Rin, "so does this mean you forgive me."

"Well..." Asa said in her usual teasing way, "yes I forgive you, you know I can't stay mad at you or anyone forever."

With that said, we continued walking along to the school. Sia was being unusually quiet, but I wasn't.

"Okay, that wasn't as bad as I thought," I was saying to Kaede.

"Asa's never one to hold a grudge forever," she said happily.

"Still though, that's the first time I've ever seen Asa mad," then I added, "come to think of it, I've never seen you mad for as long as I've been here."

"Well that's because I don't like yelling at my friends or family and I don't like to see them sad."

"You're a true inspiration, you know that?"

"I didn't know that."

"Well it's true Kaede."

She started to blush at that given point, and so was I. As we continued walking along, Kaede whispered to me, "would you like to hold my hand for a while?" I looked down to see her left hand reaching out. I nodded happily and reached out my right hand till I was holding onto her sweet left hand.

Kaede woke up at her usual time, only to see that my end of the bed was empty, "Matthew?"

"Over here Kaede," I said to her as I walked back into the room, "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, I was just getting up. Aren't you feeling tired?"

"Nah, for some reason this morning, I wasn't feeling that tired, so instead of trying to sleep in, I decided to get up, get changed and maybe help you make breakfast, would that be okay?"

"Yes, it would be okay," she smiled.

And just like in her dream, Kaede held out her left hand - I held out my right hand until I was holding her hand once again, we were really blushing at this time.

After getting out of bed, Kaede went back to her room to change while I got everything ready in the kitchen. Kaede soon came back into the kitchen, she could see everything was all set and she could hear the radio playing too.

"I hope you don't mind if we listen to some music while we cook," I said to her.

"I don't mind," she smiled.

Then, just as the song 'Amazed' by 'Lonestar' started up, Kaede walked up to me, then she got up on her toes and kissed me on the lips. We kissed for five minutes, then we got to work on making breakfast.

"I love you," she said happily to me.

"And I love you too Kaede, my sweet princess."

Kaede blushed once more and gave me a kiss on the left side of my face, then I gave her a kiss on the right side of her face, then she and I went back to cutting up some vegatables.


	15. Kaede's Dreams 10 Kaede's Emotions

In this episode of 'Kaede's Dreams', we move up to the timeline of episodes 19 and 20, and that means that Kaede will go 'nuts' as I kindly put it. This episode is part one of three, as the only triple feature of the series. That's all I have to say for now, I hope you'll enjoy this first part of the triple feature of 'Kaede's Dreams'.

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**The Special Series: Kaede's Dreams**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 10: Kaede's Emotions**_

Lately, Kaede's dreams have been really good and she really enjoyed them, despite the few minor scary moments like Primula's powers unleashed in the lab and Rin's disappearance thanks to Kikyou. Still though, like before, the good times weren't going to last - as Kaede's dreams ended up turning into her worst nightmares all over again.

Anyways, in the dream, Kaede was walking into the classroom, looking a little sad. She remained quiet until I came over to speak to her.

"Hey Kaede, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay," she said quietly, "how's your arm?"

"It's feeling much better, I got rid of that bandage just last night - and good thing too, cause that darn thing was starting to..." I looked down to Kaede, she didn't look too happy, "is something wrong Kaede?"

"No, nothing's wrong?"

"Are you sure? Cause if something is bothering you, you can always tell me. Remember when you said that?"

"I remember, it wasn't that long ago when I told you that."

"Excatly," I smiled, "so, are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

"Nothing can be wrong in Kaede's life," snickered a voice, of course it had to be Itsuki, being his usual self, "are you falling in with the princess of our school, Canadian Superstar? Cause if you are..."

"Will you shut up Itsuki?" I snapped at him, "first of all, Kaede and I are just friends, and for the last freaking time, will you **PLEASE** stop calling me a canadian superstar?"

"Then what am I suppose to call a celebritiy like you?"

"How about calling me by my real name for a change? Now will you please leave us alone!"

For once, Itsuki did what I said to him. I then looked to Kaede, who was still looking a little miserable, "hey Kaede, ah...I was just wondering, would you like to hang out with me for a bit tonight?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Well...okay," she said, then she looked to the back of the classroom, (her right side). I looked and saw Rin talking with Asa.

"Okay then, we'll head out after our last class okay?" he asked.

"Okay," she said quietly.

At the end of the day, I waited outside the classroom for Kaede to come out, but she didn't come out for a while. Asa came by a few minutes later, "have you seen Rin?"

Before I could answer, he showed up.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep, I'm ready," she said cheerfully.

The two of them then walked away down the hall. Kaede came out of the classroom a minute later, "are you sure you're okay Kaede?"

"I'm fine," she said sadly, "let's go."

"Okay then, how about the megamall, would you like to go there?"

"No, not today."

"Okay then...ah, what about the smaller mall, it's too far away from here, then I'll walk you home okay?"

"Okay, that sounds good."

So for the next few hours, Kaede and I walked around inside the smaller mall, I thought for sure that this was going to cheer Kaede up, but she never once showed a smile.

"Ah Kaede, did I do something to upset you?"

"No, why?"

"I'm just curious, cause you're being awfully quiet and you're not smiling anymore," I was saying this as kindly as I could, "are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"I'm sure," she said quietly.

"Okay well if you are sure...ah Kaede, would it be okay if we hold hands for a while?"

I thought for sure she would look over to me, smile and say 'yes', but all I got was "no, not today."

"Okay now that's not like Kaede," I thought to myself, "are you sure you don't want to..." I looked Kaede in the eyes and there I saw that look - the look that says nobody is home.

"I'm sure," she answered quietly.

We left ten minutes later. Halfway home, I looked Kaede in the eyes and by now, they looked normal, but she still had that same sad look as before.

"Kaede, would you like to hang out with me tomorrow?"

"No thank you."

"Well then, how about I come by and give you a hand with the housework?" I didn't want Kaede to be alone at a time like this, I was more worried than ever for that sweet orange haired girl.

"Sure Matthew, you can help me with the housework."

"Okay then," I smiled as we came up to the cross-street for my apartment, "well anyways, I'll see you tomorrow Kaede."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Kaede," I waved to her as she walked away. Just as I was going to walk up the pathway to the apartment, I heard some crying from down the street, it was coming from Kaede.

I wanted to ask what was wrong, but by then, she was already on her way back to her house.

"This _definetly_ is not the Kaede I know," I thought to myself.

I walked up the rest of the pathway to the apartment, got my mail, then I walked all those stairs to my apartment - I was thinking so much about Kaede that I didn't notice that for a while until I got to the top of the stairs.

The next day, I was at Kaede's house and helping her with some of the housework, she did the landuary while I took care of the dishes, with Primula's help.

"Matthew," she said to me, "you do know why Kaede is being all quiet?"

"I don't know Primula, I really don't know," I sighed unhappily, that's when I asked, "where's Rin? I thought he would be here helping us."

"He went out for the day - with her..."

I had to guess that Primula was talking about Asa. Anyways, we continued to do the housework around the house.

At around lunchtime, I walked over to the living room to see how Kaede was doing - and that's when I saw her cry. Her tears fell from her eyes and landed on the table.

I knocked on the door, which made Kaede jump in surprise.

"Sorry Kaede, I didn't mean to scare you," I said as I walked into the living room, "I was just wondering if you're okay - I just saw you crying and...come to think of it, after we went our seperate ways yesterday, I thought I heard you cry."

"It's nothing Matthew," she said as she got to her feet, "just mind your own business."

"What?" I asked in shock, I never heard Kaede say that before.

Kaede walked past me and out of the room with the bucket of soap and water, she had already wiped her tears off the table.

By the late afternoon, we were done at last, I was just helping Primula put some stuff away (I'm sure you can guess what's going to happen next). Just as Primula was getting the vacuum out of Rin's room, she looked over to his desk and gasped.

"What's wrong Primula?" I asked.

She didn't answer me, so I looked for myself - there were a few pictures of Rin and Asa from their date, but what freaked Primula and myself out was the fact that Asa's face had been blacked out by a marker.

It was then we heard the doorbell, we both knew right away what that meant.

"Oh no," groaned Primula as she ran out of the room, "Kaede! Kaede!"

I followed along behind Primula and actually overtook her as I reached the bottom of the stairwell first, and that's when I saw it - there was Kaede, pushing aganist Asa and saying terrible things to her.

"Give him back!" she said angerily, "he's mine!"

"What..." Asa asked sounding shocked.

Kaede said what she wanted to say - mostly because I had grabbed and pulled her away from Asa. Kaede kept on struggling aganist as she was trying to get free and attack Asa again, but I wasn't giving up that easily.

"Rin!" I shouted to him, "get Asa out of here!"

"But..."

"GO!" I shouted loudly.

And that's what he did, he and Asa left the house, while Kaede continued to struggle aganist me.

"Let me go! Rin's mine! Not her's!"

"Kaede will you calm down?" I shouted to her, but it wasn't doing any good. She continued to struggle aganist me and that's when I made my big mistake (in the dreams), I raised my left hand up - and I slapped poor Kaede on the left side of her face, making her fall to the ground (just for the record, I would never do that in real life - I would never hurt Kaede like that).

Anyways, Kaede groaned in pain as she layed there on the floor, I finally calmed down and realised what I had done, "oh my gosh! Kaede, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Matthew - just get out!"

"What?"

"Get out of my house!"

"But Kaede..."

"GET OUT!" she shouted while tears poured down from her eyes.

Both Kaede and I were quiet for less than a minute, then I walked over to the doorway, got my shoes on and walked out without saying a single word to Kaede. As I walked off to the apartment, I ended up slamming my fist into a couple of light posts and when I got back into my apartment, I slammed my doors until I finally calmed down.

"What have I done?" I asked myself, "I am such an idiot!"

I didn't hear a single word from Kaede that Sunday, but I did get my chance to see her again on Monday as we were walking to school. She was walking to school all alone.

"I wonder if she'll want to talk to me after what I've done," I thought to myself.

I was soon walking along side by side with Kaede, once again - she looked just as miserable as before.

"Nice weather we're having today, don't you think?" I asked, Kaede didn't answer me at all, "look Kaede, I'm sorry that I slapped you, okay? I don't know what came over me - I'm sorry."

"It's okay Matthew, I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" she nodded her head, "okay then..." and before I knew it, she was walking away from me. I ran after her, "so where's Rin? I thought you two walk to school together?"

"Rin's busy today," she answered sadly.

"What is he doing?"

Kaede didn't answer me back at all, she remained quiet and continued to show that sad look on her face all the way to the school.

A little later, I went to the cooking club classroom to speak to Asa, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you looking for someone Matthew?" Kareha asked as she came to the front door.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Asa, I need to talk to her."

"If you want to talk to Asa, you better go off to the hospital."

"What?"

"She collapsed a couple of days ago, Rin took her to the hospital, I just don't know what happened to make her collapse."

"Oh...well, thanks anyways Kareha," I said as I headed off back to the classroom.

When I got back into the classroom, I could see Kaede looking miserable once more. As soon as I took my seat, I looked back over to Kaede, smiled and winked at her. She didn't wink back, she just looked down to her papers.

At around lunchtime, I walked over to Kaede's desk, "hey Kaede, would you like to join me on the rooftop for lunch?"

"No thank you," she answered quietly, "I don't feel like eating..."

"Say, where is your lunchbox?"

"I left it at home," she sighed.

"Well in that case, why don't you eat my lunch?" I placed my lunch-box on her desk and took the lid off of it, "this is almost like how we met in the first place," I smiled, "I was just sitting alone at my desk, then you came over and gave me your lunch."

"You then asked me if we could share it," she said while looking up to me.

"That's right Kaede, so what do you say - do you want to share a lunch again?"

"Sure," she answered quietly.

I grabbed another chair and brought it over to Kaede's desk. We then started eating the lunch together again, but unlike when we first met - Kaede wasn't talking at all.

"Kaede, are you okay?" Mayumi asked as she came over to the desk.

"I'm fine," she said quietly while looking down to her desk.

I looked over to Itsuki's desk, for once that guy was staying away and not saying anything that might upset Kaede - or anyone for that matter. Mayumi walked over to where Sia and Nerine's desks were, she wanted to talk to them.

"Thanks Matthew, but I'm not really hungry."

"Are you sure Kaede? You only took four bites..."

"I'm sure," she sighed and looked down to her desk again.

After school was done for the day, I waited outside the gate for Kaede. She soon showed up, "hey Kaede! Would it be okay if we walk home together?"

"Sure," she said quietly.

As you can guess, she remained silent throughout the entire walk to the road leading to my apartment.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Hold on a second Kaede, I want to know what is going on. For as long as I've known you, you've never been depressed - did I do something wrong to make you sad?"

"No, it has nothing to do with you."

"Then what is it?"

"It's none of..."

"It's none of my business, yes I know, you told me that on Saturday. Still though, I care alot about you Kaede and I hate to see you sad. Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm sure," she groaned and tried walking away.

"Kaede wait!" I said as I got in front of her, "I just want to help you cheer up again. Best friends do this kinda stuff all the time, and since you are my best friend, that's what I'm going to do."

"I can't say why I'm sad," Kaede said as she walked past, "I'm sorry Matthew. Just mind your own business."

And with that said, she walked away for her house while tears of sadness poured down from her eyes and landed on the ground in front of her. I sighed unhappily to myself then I headed off for my apartment.

At around eight that night, I had finally finished my homework - although, homework was the last thing on my mind as I remembered what Kaede had said to me earlier...

"_Just mind your own business_."

I leaned back on chair while I was thinking, "maybe I should mind my own business, I mean - I do have other friends I could hang out with...oh who am I kidding? I care too much about Kaede to give up on her."

I then pulled out a picture of my friends back in Canada, "if you guys were here, what would you do? Knowing Lisa, she would try to brighten up any moment with one of her jokes, come to think of it, so would Connor and Jeff. Patrick and Ryan, I'm sure they would help me find out why Kaede is depressed. Yeah, that's probably what they would do," I then sighed unhappily, "but of course, they're all back in Canada and can't help me. Still, I'm not giving up on Kaede."

After a few minutes of thinking, I went over to the kitchen to make something to eat and watch one of the movies in my collection, it was the first 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' movie.

An hour later, I was in my bed trying to sleep, and I do mean trying - I was tossing and turning, I was having a terrible dream about Kaede - I woke with a yell and nearly fell out of bed.

"Oh my gosh!" I said while panting, "that was one of the worst nightmares I've ever had..."

After a few seconds, I could hear rain falling outside. I got up from my bed and walked over to the living room window, I looked out to see the rain coming down hard.

(Of course, we all know what Kaede was doing at this given time).

"Oh Kaede, I wish you would just tell me what's wrong instead of hiding it to yourself. It's only going to cause you more pain in the long run and make you more miserable - I know threw experience."

I didn't feel like sleeping at this time, so I walked over to my kitchen and got myself a glass of water.

"I wonder if Kaede is upset because of something Rin did," I thought to myself, "that's probably it, it's usually because of Rin that Kaede loses that smile - oh why didn't I see that before? Oh well, next time I see Rin, I'm going to have a serious chat with him - amusing if he comes into school tomorrow."

After my drink of water, I washed the glass, put it in the dishwasher, then I walked back over to my bedroom.

"Try and get some sleep Kaede," I whispered, "I'll see you in the morning."

Just for the record, the dream I had did show Kaede with that look in her eyes again and she was trying to convince Rin to chose her to be his girlfriend (just like in real life and yes I did have that dream when I was living in Canada).

I closed my eyes and went off to sleep, thinking of what I was going to say to Rin when we next met.


	16. Kaede's Dreams 11 Feelings

Okay my friends, I'm proud to present part 2 of the triple package of episodes. This episode follows along on the timeline of episode 21. This triple package of episodes starts off with the sadness (which was seen in the last episode), then the happiness comes back (which will be seen in this episode), and then the happy ending to 'Kaede's Dreams'. Once again, this episode is rated PG with no swearing at all, also note that this episode continues from where we left off in the last episode. Anyhow, that's all I have to say, here's part 2.

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**The Special Series: Kaede's Dreams**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 11: Feelings**_

I was feeling a little tired the following next morning, I had already gotten changed into my uniform (for the record, the fall uniform is dark brown with long sleves). I was still thinking about Kaede.

"I don't know what Rin has done," I thought to myself, "but I'm going to find out soon enough."

I wasn't aware of the time, I'm saying that because I arrived real early at the school, there was no one in the classroom.

"And I forgot my watch too, oh man!" I muttered to myself.

It was then I heard someone coming into the classroom, it was Rin and he was alone, there was no Kaede, no Sia and no Nerine. I left my stuff on my desk and walked over towards his desk.

"Hi Rin, where's Kaede?"

"She's staying home today, she didn't feel like coming out today."

"And why's that?"

"I can't say," he answered.

"Oh you're going to say it alright," I said, I was starting to lose my patience, "it's your darn fault that Kaede is miserable, now she won't talk to me, Asa is in the hosptial and you seem to be in the middle of all of this - so talk!"

Rin was quiet for a couple of seconds, then he spoke to me in a serious way, "first of all Matthew, what's going on with Kaede isn't my fault, okay? She's upset that I'm going out with Asa, as you saw back at the house."

I silently agreed with him on that one.

"She's been trying for several days to make me change my mind, and last night was no exception..."

"You don't need to say anything about what happened last night," I said while interupting him, "I have a pretty good idea of what happened, thanks to that dream of mine."

"Okay," he said sounding confused, then he sighed, "I know I have been upseting the girls alot lately, but that's going to change."

"Really? What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going have to talk to Sia, Nerine and Kaede and tell them that I love Asa alone, the other girls and I can still be friends though. I know it will be easy to talk to Sia and Nerine, but with Kaede, it's not going to be that easy."

"She won't be happy to hear that," I said in agreement, "still though, I like the plan and I think you should go with it."

"Thanks Matthew," then he asked, "so, when are you going to tell Kaede that you love her?"

I stopped walking at that moment, mostly because I was in shock from what he just said, "what did you just say to me?"

"I said, when are you going to tell Kaede that you love her?"

"Rin, I'm only a friend to her, what makes you think that I love her?"

"Oh come on Matthew," he chuckled, "it's obvious to see that you're in love with her, otherwise you wouldn't be here just before school begins and you wouldn't be asking all kinds of questions about her."

Well I had to admit that Rin does have a good point, she is the main reason I went into school so early in the morning.

"Okay, I do have a crush on Kaede, but who knows if she'll want me as a boyfriend."

"Oh I'm sure she will, but that won't happen until _you_ tell her yourself."

Well that kept me quiet for the rest of the day, although I focused on my school work, I couldn't stop thinking about what Rin said...

After a long day at school, I went back to the apartment alone. Once I was back in my apartment, I quickly got changed into my usual black sweater, blue T-Shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Am I really in love with Kaede?" I asked myself, "for months now, I've only been a friend to her and..."

It was then I started remembering all the good times we shared since we met. Starting from when we shared Kaede's lunch when we first met, then I thought about the nights we would study for the exams, then the little day outs we had, when I moved in and she helped me, then I thought about the day at the beach, then the day at the swimming pool. The next memory that popped into my head was when we went on our little tour of the city, then came the talk we had after Primula went away, the little adventure in the lab was next and then when she helped me put that bandage on my right arm. The search for Rin came next, then came...

"_Kaede, I was just wondering...would it be okay if we...hold hands for a few minutes_."

"_Yes, we can hold hands for a while_."

"I...I do love her," I smiled, "she's the girl that I love," then I remembered the sad expression on her face, "she's going need someone after Rin has his little talk with her."

I picked up the phone and called her cellphone number, it rang several times, then it went to her answering machine.

"Hey Kaede, it's Matthew...I really need to talk to you, it's very important, call me when you get this message okay?"

I then hung up the phone - five seconds later, it started ringing, "well that was fast," I thought to myself.

I picked up the phone and answered it, it wasn't Kaede on the other end, it was Primula, "is Kaede there with you?"

"No, she's not here with me, why do you ask?"

"Kaede's gone missing," Primula said sounding worried, "I went up to her room to see if she was okay, but she's not there."

"Okay Primula, just calm down okay?" she did calm down, but only a little bit, "you better find Rin and tell him, I'll go out and look for Kaede right now, I'll call you if I find her."

"Okay, thanks Matthew."

I then hung up the phone, ran out the door, locked it, took the elevator to the first floor and ran out the doors. By now, dark rain clouds were coming in, but I didn't care.

"Oh Kaede, why would you run away like that? Why?" I thought to myself, "please be okay."

I searched around throughout the entire city, but I couldn't find her at all. I checked some of her favourite places and even some places we had visited before, but there was no sign of her.

I didn't know that at this time, Asa had found her and was having a small talk with her.

(Kinda reminds me of when Kaede ran away that one day in 2009).

"I hope she's okay," I panted quietly to myself, "now if I was Kaede, where would I be? And why the heck didn't I think of that idea before? Darn it! Let's see...maybe she's gone off to the school."

And so, I ran off to school, just as the rain started coming down.

"Terrific," I said sarcastically.

Anyhow, I searched around the school, but I couldn't find her. I then continued searching at the places Kaede would like to go to, but as you guess, I couldn't find her.

I started searching threw the neighbourhoods after a while, this was around the time that Kaede and Rin were going to have _their_ little talk. I was nearly out of breath, but I didn't give up.

"She's got to be around here somewhere..."

I continued running threw each neighbourhood until I came upon a small neighbourhood that was close to Kaede's house. As I ran down the street, I came upon a wonderful sight...

"There she is!" I gasped happily, then I shouted, "KAEDE! KAEDE!"

She stopped walking and looked to see me running up to her, I stopped just in front of Kaede while I was breathing heavily.

"Oh man, I need to work out more," I panted. Once I caught my breath, I asked, "where did you go?"

"It's..."

"Kaede, please don't say 'it's none of my business' again, I'm getting a little tired of hearing that," I was saying it as nicely as I could at this point. I then noticed her lips quivering, "you were just talking with Rin right?"

"Yes...and Asa too."

"Asa too, oh boy," I said sounding surprised, then I looked Kaede in the eyes, "are you going to be okay?"

"Not really...I really like Rin."

"I know you do, and it will hurt for quite a while, believe me when I say this - I've been through that many times when I was back in Canada, but over time, that feeling of hurtfullness will disappear and you'll be back to your happy self again."

"Maybe..." she groaned quietly.

"Now I need you to listen to me, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, or if you want to talk to someone for a while, you know I'll always be here for you okay? You can always talk to me and you can cry on my shoulder if you want to."

"Thanks Matthew," she said while shedding a few tears.

"Now, there's something else I need to tell you," I took in a deep breath, then I said, "Kaede Fuyou, I love you."

Kaede gasped when she heard that, then she started shedding more tears, "please don't joke about love Matthew, I've already gotten my heart broken today."

"But I'm not joking. I've always had a cursh on you and as time went on, that crush has devolped into love, you are the only girl I love with all my heart and soul, you've always been there for me, even when _I_ was crying. You have done so much for me and you have inspired me everytime, and those reasons plus so many others is why I love you...but you are right, you already had your heart broken tonight, so I'll leave right now."

I walked on past her, then stopped and called out to her, "if you ever want to talk, just call me, I'm always at the apartment."

I was just about to walk away when I heard, "Matthew wait!" I turned around, Kaede was still standing in the same position as before.

"What is it Kaede?" I asked kindly as I walked back over towards her.

"I...I still love Rin, but I...I..." Kaede was finding it hard to speak mostly because she was bursting into tears, "I love _you _more!"

She then turned around and placed her head on my chest while she finally broke down in tears. I then wrapped my arms around and held her close to me while the rain poured down all around us.

"It's okay Kaede," I whispered to her, "just let it all out okay?"

"Okay," she sobbed and continued to cry.

We stood there in complete silence, apart from Kaede's crying, for a grand total of five minutes, personally - I don't think Kaede wanted me to let her go.

In a short while, I was walking back to the apartment, "Ah Mr. Gagnon," called the manager, "you got mail."

"Can I get it later?" I asked him, "I've got something else I need to take care of first."

"Of course," said the manager.

It wasn't long before we were riding the elevator to the top floor, and I do mean _we_ because Kaede was with me, she was holding onto my left hand, while she had that sad frown on her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'll be okay," she answered quietly.

We soon reached my floor, we then walked over to where my room was. After I unlocked the door, we walked inside - we were both soaked from head to toe, so I gave Kaede a towel to dry herself with while I took off my sweater.

"It's been quite a while since you came over here right?"

"Yeah," she answered quietly again.

I could see she was still upset by her little conversation with Rin, but I think she was happy to have me by her side, "well anyways, make yourself at home okay? My home is your home, I just need to make one phone call."

I walked over to the living room to where my phone was - Kaede walked over towards the kitchen area, that's when she noticed all the pictures I had of my friends back in Canada, and even one I had of her.

"Hey Primula it's me," I was calling Primula, she was still worrying about Kaede, "yes I found her, she's over here right now...well Asa found her first, then Rin found her just before I found her...yes she's okay, but I don't think she'll be going home for a while...yeah, she's going to stay here for a while...alright then, talk to you later Primula."

After I hung up the phone, I walked over to the kitchen where Kaede was, "I don't know many times I'm going to say this, but that girl is quite a chatter box," it was then I heard a grumbling noise, it was coming from Kaede's stomach, "tell me Kaede, when was the last you ate?"

"Yesterday afternoon," she answered.

"Well it's no wonder why your stomach is growling," I chuckled quietly, "tell you what, how about I make you something to eat okay? Is there anything you would like to eat?"

Kaede was quiet for a few seconds, then she answered me, "spagetti and meatballs."

"Alright then, spagetti and meatballs it is."

As I cooked the spagetti and meatballs, I looked back over to Kaede, she was sitting at the kitchen table, just looking down at it and sighing sadly every five minutes or so.

At last the meal was ready, I brought her plate over first, then I brought mine over.

I took the first bite of the food, oh man was it good, then I noticed that Kaede wasn't eating, "aren't you going to eat? Your food is getting cold."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as she took a bite of the food, "why does it taste salty?"

"You probably licked a spot where your tears were earlier. From what I do know, food always tastes salty after you've been crying."

"But it's still good though."

"I'm glad to hear that, Kaede."

In about twelve minutes, I had finished, but Kaede still had half of the spagetti sitting on the plate.

"I'm sorry Matthew," she said sadly.

"Hey there's no need to be sorry okay?" I was getting up at this time, so I walked over towards her and rubbed the top of her head softly, "it's okay. Now, I'm going out to the balcony, so if you need me, you know I'll be out there okay?"

"Okay," she answered quietly.

By this time, the rain had stopped, which meant now we were getting a beautiful sunset. I stood out on that balcony alone for another seven and a half minutes before I heard, "Matthew..."

I looked back inside and saw Kaede walking over towards me.

"Did you finish all the spagetti?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Nah that's okay," I said as I reached out my left hand and grabbed her right hand gently. "No matter how many times I come out, I'm still amazed by the sight of this city."

"It is a wonderful view," then she asked, "Do you think Rin's told Asa how he feels about her?"

"I pretty sure he has, he said he was going to do that after he spoke with you, Sia and Nerine," I looked back over to Kaede, "I know it's not going to be easy for you..."

"He's also moving out," Kaede sighed unhappily.

"Yeah I had a feeling that he would. I know how much you like Rin, but of course you know he'll always be your friend right?"

"Yeah, he told that himself."

"Okay," we then went silent as we watched the sun setting, "I know I'm not Rin, but I promise you Kaede that I will always be here for you, you can always cry on my shoulder if you want to, if you want to talk, I'll always listen."

"Do you mean it?"

"I mean it, every single word. You don't have to go at this alone okay?"

"Okay," she said and for the first time in a long time, Kaede showed her famous trademark smile to me. Just seeing her smile again made me smile, it was so good to see her happy again.

We then looked back out to the city for a few more minutes until Kaede said, "Matthew, there's something I want to tell you."

"And what would that..."

I never finished what I was going to say, cause it was at that moment that Kaede kissed me, and it wasn't on the right or left side of my face - it was on the lips! I was shocked at first, but I did except her kiss and wrapped my arms around her as I held her close to me.

We stood there for a grand total of four and a half minutes, kissing throughout that entire time until our lips seperated. Kaede was blushing bright red and so was I, she then gasped, "Oh my gosh, Matthew...I'm...I'm..." she was finding it hard to speak.

"Kaede it's okay, to be honest with you, I was just going to kiss you."

"You were?"

"Yes, because I really love you Kaede."

We were quiet for a few seconds, that was until Kaede showed her smile again and spoke up, "Well I really love you too Matthew, you are the most wonderful person I've ever met, I know I said loved Rin, but the feelings I have for you are romantic feelings. I hope you don't mind if I say that."

"I don't mind at all, cause I have the same feelings for you Kaede."

"Really?" she asked, I nodded happily.

"I guess we are perfect matches for each other."

"Yeah you're right Matthew," by now tears were coming down from her eyes, but she was still smiling, "I'm sorry, I know I must be annoying you everytime I cry."

"No Kaede, you're not annoying me, it's normal for a person to cry if they want to."

By now, Kaede couldn't hold back her tears anymore, so she ran up to me and placed her head on my chest, "I love you so much Matthew, don't ever leave me okay?"

"I promise you that I won't leave, I'll always be here."

"Thank you," she calmed a minute later and that's when she said, "you are a wonderful kisser."

I was surprised when she said that, I blushed a deeper shade of red, but I did smile and said to her, "well, you're a pretty good kisser too."

Kaede started blushing a deeper shade of red, but she was still smiling at me, it was then she got on her toes and kissed me on the lips again.

Kaede didn't feel like going home, so she stayed with me in the apartment, Primula was kind enough to bring Kaede's pajamas for her.

After she had changed into her pajamas, she came over to the living room where I was, "so Kaede, where would you like to sleep? I can always give you my bed and I can sleep on the couch."

"Actually Matthew, I was wondering if we could sleep together in the same bed."

I looked at her surprised at first, "are you sure you want to sleep with me?"

"Yes, but if you don't want to that's okay."

We were quiet for less than a minute, then I answered her with a smile on my face, "of course we can sleep together, my bed's big enough for two people anyways."

"Okay," she said with a happy tone in her voice.

We watched one of my movies for a short bit of time, then we went back to my bedroom and layed down side by side. Kaede's left hand was holding onto my right hand and she had her head resting on my left shoulder.

"Are you comfortable Kaede?"

"I am, thank you Matthew..." she couldn't say anymore because she had fallen asleep.

"Good night Kaede..."

"Kaede...Kaede...are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and looked to see me looking down to her and looking a little worried, she then looked around again and noticed we were sitll in my bedroom.

"Yeah I'm okay," she said while giving out a big yawn.

"Are you sure, cause I saw you crying in your sleep earlier."

"Yeah I'm okay, I was just dreaming again," and so she told me everything about the dreams she had.

"Kaede, you know I would never ever slap you right?"

"I know that, it was just a nightmare that's all. It was like reliving those horrible days again, only now it was different after my talk with Rin," she then got up and kissed me on the lips for a couple of minutes.

"Would it have anything to do with me?" after we stopped kissing.

"Yes," she giggled happily, then she added, "I'm not sure if I ever told you this, but you are a wonderful kisser."

"Well so are you," I smiled to her.

It was then that Kaede kissed me for the second time that morning, we kissed this time for three minutes.

"I love you Matthew."

"And I love you too Kaede."

We then hugged for a couple of minutes, then she got up and walked over to the door. She stopped and blew me another kiss, I blew one to her, which made her blush happily, then she walked off for her bedroom.


	17. Kaede's Dreams 12 Together Forever

Oh man am I ever on a roll here! Now my friends, I am proud to present the final episode of 'Kaede's Dreams'. In this final episode, we move ahead past the timeline of episode 21 and into the timeline of episode 22 when Rin is to move out and on to the 24th episode, only now with more time going to Kaede and Matthew. I have to admit that this series has had it's challenges, but I had a lot of fun writing up the series, and now my friends, I am proud to present the final episode of 'Kaede's Dreams'. Also, if you wish to read more stories about 'Matthew' and 'Kaede', then please check out 'Our Kinda Trip', it follows along after episode 78 of 'My Kinda Life'. Enjoy!

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**The Special Series: Kaede's Dreams**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 12: Together Forever**_

It had been quite a warm day today, but by now a huge thunderstorm was raging. Oh boy was that thunder ever loud, it woke me in an instant, "wow, that sure is a raging storm," I said quietly.

I looked over to my left side, Kaede was still sleeping.

"She must be having a good dream," I thought to myself, I then gave her a small kiss on the left side of her face, "sweet dreams Kaede."

I then _tried_ to go back to sleep, which was hard with that storm outside. As for Kaede, boy was I ever right about her having a good dream...

Her dream begins in the main hallway, Rin was talking with Mayumi and Itsuki about his conversations with the girls and his love confession to Asa.

"Kaede, Sia and Nerine all poured out their hearts to you and yet you didn't chose any of them," chuckled Itsuki.

"I'm happy for you Rin," said Mayumi, "you did the right thing and I know you'll make Asa very happy."

"Now that you're not with Kaede, Sia or Nerine," Itsuki chuckled, "that means I can take them, oh that would be sweet and maybe Kareha could join in as well."

Itsuki's thoughts were interupted when Mayumi put the smackdown on him.

"You jerk!" she snapped.

"You _so_ asked for that one!" The three of them looked to the stairwell to see me walking down the stairs.

"Well, well," Itsuki chuckled as he got back to his feet, "if it isn't our Canadian Superstar, what have you been up to?"

"Okay, how many times am I gonna have to tell you to stop calling me a Canadian Superstar, it's getting on my nerves!" I said angerily, Itsuki went quiet, "and secondly if you must know of what I've been up to..."

It was then that Kaede came walking over towards me, she was smiling once again.

"Hi Matthew, how are you today?"

"I'm okay, what about you?"

"I'm fine," as we were talking, we held hands.

Itsuki could see our hands holding onto each other and gasped, "you two do know that you're holding hands right?"

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

Rin understood and smiled, "you told her didn't you?" he asked.

I nodded my head happily, "yes I told her, and now Kaede and I are a couple," Kaede smiled as she rested her head on my right shoulder, she looks so cute when she does that (which is true in real life).

"No way!" Itsuki gasped, "this can't be true!"

"Hmm, Itsuki doesn't believe us," I said quietly to Kaede, "do you want to prove to him that it _is _possible?"

"Yes," she said happily. She stood up on her toes, her cheeks went red and so did mine, our lips came closer and closer and then - we kissed again. Mayumi and Itsuki were in complete shook, and so was everybody else in that hallway, except for Rin, he was happy for us.

"Well Itsuki," he said, "looks like you can't include Kaede in your visions anymore."

Itsuki only groaned, while Mayumi took her camera out and took a picture of us, we both wished that she didn't.

After our kiss, we walked off back to our classroom, side by side and with our hands holding onto each other. Of course, as you can expect, Kaede's little fan-club wasn't happy to see us together.

"Oh no," Kaede groaned.

"Don't worry Kaede," I said sweetly to her, "let me handle this..."

I then spoke up and said loudly, "alright you punks you better listen up, I am now Kaede's boyfriend, understand? We are in love and there is nothing you can do that will seperate us. Should you try, then you'll have to deal with me! And trust me, you do not want to mess with me, for I _am _a black-belt in karate, so if you know what's good for you, then you will stay away from both Kaede and myself, so don't try - oh, and break up your little group, cause I don't want to have to deal with you punks in the future, understand?"

The fan-club understood perfectly and didn't bother coming after us.

"You wouldn't really hurt them would you?" Kaede asked nervously.

"Not at all, it was just a bunch of empty threats, I would never hurt someone else. Oh and Kaede, I am so sorry about that slap okay?"

"It's okay Matthew, I've forgiven you for that," and to prove it, she got on her toes and kissed on the left side of my face, "I love you."

"And I love you too," I said, then I gave her a kiss on the right side of her face, "Kaede, do you want to go out with me tonight?"

"You mean like a date?" she asked, I nodded my head happily, "sure Matthew, I would love to go out with you."

She then wrapped her arms around my left arm, then we walked off to the classroom, side by side and blushing happily.

After school was done for the day, Kaede and I set out on our way, only one member of Kaede's fan-club to seperate us before we headed out, but just as I prepared to fight - he ran away.

"That always scares the heck out of them," I chuckled, "it's because they won't want to get hit."

Kaede giggled a little bit, she was still smiling and had both of her arms wrapped around my left arm.

We spent most of the afternoon just walking around the mall, checking out some of our favourite stores. I even bought Kaede some ice cream, strawberry flavor is her favourite.

Lots of people could see us together and they often said...

"They look so cute together."

"How adorable."

After a while, we rested at a bench just to relax, "you know something Kaede, when I was younger, I never liked being called 'cute' or 'adorable'."

"Why is that?"

"You know I really have no idea."

"Well if you don't if I say so, you did look adorable and cute," she said, I looked over to her confused, "I saw a few pictures of you and your friends in Canada. I hope you don't mind."

"Nah I don't mind at all, you're more than welcome to look at those pictures."

We were quiet for a while, that was until Kaede gave me another kiss on the lips for a minute and a half.

"I only wish I had fallen in love with you sooner, then you would be my first love."

"Well I wouldn't say that, Kaede."

She looked over to me confused, "why would you say that?"

I was blushing at this time, so I looked away, "Cause they usually say that the first love doesn't usually work out."

"Matthew, are you...blushing?"

"Ah no, it's just the lighting in this mall."

"Oh my god, I think you are blushing," she got up to see if I was blushing, "you are blushing."

"Okay maybe I am," I chuckled a little bit.

"Can you tell me about your former girlfriends?"

"Sure Kaede," so she sat down beside me, then I told her about my past girlfriends, well - all the stuff I didn't tell her before.

When I was finished, Kaede looked down to the floor and sighed sadly, "Matthew, do you think we'll be together forever?"

"I think that our relationship will last forever," I smiled as I answered her question, "cause you are the girl that I love with my heart and soul, you're the one girl I like to spend time with and you are the only girl I can talk to if I'm ever upset."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. Kaede, you are the most important person in my life, I promise you that I will _never_ break up with you, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled and gave me another hug.

A few days later, I was helping Kaede pack up all of the boxes of Rin's stuff, mostly because he was moving into an apartment, which I might add was lot smaller than mine.

Kaede was trying to lift some of the heavy boxes, but she was having trouble.

"Hey Kaede, don't worry about those boxes okay? I'll take care of them," I said.

"Okay Matthew, thank you."

She let go of the box, then I took of one of the boxes, boy were those things heavy, "geez, what is in this box? Is Rin trying to take a brick collection to his new apartment."

"Actually I think those are his books."

"These are his books?" I asked surprised.

"Yes - are you sure you don't want me to help you carry that box?"

"Well - I guess I could use a little bit of help," I said while chuckling a little. So Kaede took hold of the other end of the box, then we walked off downstairs with that heavy box. We did that several times until the heavy boxes were finally at the doorway.

As we continued to pack up Rin's things, I could see some tears coming down from Kaede's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said while crying.

I walked over towards her and gave her another hug, she burst into tears at that given point, "it's okay Kaede, just let it out okay?" Kaede didn't answer me, she continued to cry. Reason was because she was going to miss having Rin around the house. Anyways, I continued to hug Kaede until she cried out all of her tears.

When Rin came into the room to see how we were doing and saw Kaede and I hugging, he walked out of the room.

After a while, Kaede finally stopped crying, "thank you Matthew," she said quietly.

"You're welcome Kaede."

Rin came back up a few minutes later and we continued to pack up all of his boxes until there were only a few things left, which would be moved out the next morning.

Shortly after Rin moved out, she started spending more time with me, either at her house or at my apartment. At the school, we quickly became the most popular couple, mostly because she was s_till_ the princess of the school and I was, as Itsuki often still calls me, the Canadian Superstar.

"Can I get just one picture of you two together?" Mayumi asked us one day.

"Sure," Kaede and I said in unison.

So Kaede and I stood side by side, her head was resting on my shoulder and our hands holding onto each other.

"Perfect," smiled Mayumi, "now...smile!"

Kaede and I did smile as she took the picture, come to think of it, she took more than five pictures of us.

"I thought you only said 'one picture'," I said.

"I know," she giggled quietly, "but who can resist a chance to have a picture of the most popular couple in our school?"

"Okay I guess you make a good point there," I smiled, even Kaede had to agree to that.

On the night Rin made his 'desperate' move to save Asa, I went with Kaede, Sia, Primula and Nerine to the hospital to see if they were okay. When we got there, Asa and Rin were laughing and smiling as if nothing had happened.

"Are you okay Rin?" Sia asked nervously.

"I'm fine," he said, "and so is Asa."

"I'm feeling much better now," she smiled, "and it's thanks to you Rin, just promise me you won't do something like that again."

"I promise," he said, then he told us of what he did.

The girls were in complete shock, as for me, I was stunned by his actions, but I wasn't speechless at all, "Rin, I know you have gone through alot tonight, but..." I then slapped him on the back.

"Ow! Okay I get it, that wasn't the smartest thing I could ever do, but what else was I suppose to do?"

"It's my fault," Asa sighed sadly, "if only I hadn't been so stubborn, then maybe Rin wouldn't have..."

"Asa," I said this time, "you shouldn't beat yourself over this, and I guess there's no reason to beat Rin up over this. Sometimes boyfriends will do the unthinkable for their girlfriends when they are in trouble or are dying, it's just who they are," then I looked down to Rin, "just don't do something like that again."

"I won't," he said.

"From what you have just said," said Nerine, "anyone would think that you've done something like this."

"Well not excatly like what Rin has done tonight, but I have done quite a bit for Kaede that is unthinkable like what happened at the lab," I groaned a little as I looked down to my right arm. Kaede knew what I meant, "when a boy loves a girl with all his heart and soul, then he'll want to protect her because he doesn't want to lose her. As a result of it, he'll do anything like what Rin just did or run out into a rainstorm to find the girl he loves and tell her how he feels about her."

Kaede blushed when she heard that, she knew I was talking about the day I told her my feelings.

Still though, the girls scolded Rin badly for his stunt, then they asked Asa how her hair grew so darn long (for the record to this day, she has short hair again, she it cut a year before I arrived, according to what Kaede told me.)

At Christmas this year, Kaede held a special christmas party, and as you can guess, she invited all of her friends and that included me.

Everyone had a good time that night, there was lots of good food and lots of music was playing. Sia and Nerine felt left out because they didn't have boyfriends to dance with.

As you can guess, Rin and Asa danced quite a bit and so did Kaede and I.

After the party, I stayed to help clean up.

"Thank you for inviting me tonight Kaede."

"You're welcome Matthew," she smiled, "this party wouldn't have been the same without you."

It was then that Kaede looked up as we stood in the doorway of the living room, I looked up too and saw what Kaede was looking at - it was mistletoe.

Kaede looked me in the eyes and I looked her in her eyes, then our lips came closer and closer until we kissed, just as the last song on her CD started playing, which was 'You'll Be In My Heart' by 'Phil Collins'.

"Kaede, would you like to dance with me?"

"I love to," she smiled.

And so we walked back into the living room and started dancing to that song, we were blushing bright red, but we were still smiling as the song played on.

"Do you like this song Kaede?"

"I do, I love this song - whenever I listen to it, it always reminds me of you."

"Really, cause whenever I listen to this song, it reminds me of you," we smiled and giggled as the song came to an end and once again, we kissed on the lips.

We had no idea that Primula was watching us from the doorway, she was smiling at the sight.

"Way to go Kaede, and you too Matthew."

When the new year began, Kaede started spending even more time with me at my apartment. When school was done for the day, we would walk off back to my apartment side by side as always.

"I'm glad those groupees have stopped trying to seperate us," said Kaede.

"Yeah, I'm glad they stopped too, cause they were starting to get on my nerves - atlhough, Itsuki is still doing a good job of that."

Kaede giggled a little bit when I said that.

One day in Febuary, my friends from Canada popped by for a visit, "hey Matthew, what's up?" Patrick asked.

"I'm doing good," I smiled, "come inside, there's someone I want you to meet."

So they followed me inside to where she was waiting, "Hello there, I'm Kaede Fuyou, I'm Matthew's girlfriend." As you can guess, they did mispronounce Kaede's name at first until I corrected them, then they introduced themselves to her.

"I've heard so much about you all from Matthew," Kaede said kindly.

"Good things I hope," said Ryan.

"Yes, he said a lot of good things about you all."

"So how long are you guys going to be staying in the city?"

"We'll be staying for about a week," said Patrick, "then we'll be going back to Canada. Till then, I hope you don't mind if we hang out with you and Kaede."

"I don't mind," I then looked over to Kaede, "what about you Kaede? Do you mind if they hang out with us this week?"

"I don't mind either, they can hang out with us if they want to," she answered happily.

So for the next week, my friends hung out with Kaede and I, we talked about all the good times we had, in Canada or here in Tokyo.

Patrick even brought over his Nintendo 64 system and some of his games like 'Super Mario'. We all played the games together, Kaede had a little bit of trouble learning how to use the controllers, but after a bit of practising, she played a professional, just like me.

"You're good," said Patrick one day after Kaede won the game, "it took us a long time just to master this game."

"Well Patrick and myself," said Ryan, "Matthew never seemed to have any problems and he always seemed to beat us every time."

I only chuckled when I heard that and Kaede giggled a little bit, but very quietly.

We had lots of fun hanging out with my friends from Canada, but all too soon, their visit was over and they had to go back to Canada.

"Don't worry though buddy," said Ryan, "we'll come back someday, then we can hang out then."

"Sure Ryan, that sounds good."

"Take care of yourself Matthew," said Patrick as he shook my hand, "and take care of Kaede, she is a special lady."

"You know I will," I smiled.

We then said our goodbyes, then my friends set off for the elevator. I sighed, then I went back inside to spend some more time with Kaede, "you're going to miss aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "but I know they'll come back for a visit someday."

I then placed my left hand on her left shoulder and held her close towards me, Kaede blushed happily and so did I while we watched another one of my movies.

Of course, I wasn't going to be living in that apartment forever, reason being is because in September 2009, Kaede invited me to move in with her and as you can guess, I accepted her offer.

Kaede and Primula helped me move my stuff to the Fuyou house and helped me unpack it in Rin's old bedroom. Following the move in, every day that followed was pretty much the same as it had been in real life, (apart from the knuckleheads coming here and trying to hurt Kaede). Naomi joined the family in January 2010 and Daisy came into our lives in June of the same year.

Of course Kaede told me about the wonderful dreams she had.

"I guess I would've made a huge difference if I had been here," I said to her.

"Maybe, but who knows, maybe it would've been different than what I saw in my dreams. Matthew, I love you with all my heart and soul, I'm glad that you are a part of my life."

"Well I'm glad to be part of your life Kaede, and I happy that you're part of my life."

"Oh Matthew," she then gave me a kiss on the lips for a minute and a half, then we went back to watching the show we were watching.

Kaede rested her head happily on my right shoulder and held onto my left hand with her hand. She's so happy to be with me and I'm happy with her, either in real life or in her dreams. Cause even in Kaede's Dreams, this is My Kinda Life.


End file.
